Fate-Hero Hyperdimension
by Soaring Midnight Raven
Summary: Shirou finds he's in Gamindustri. He doesn't know how because his last memory is dying in dessert of middle east. What he can do? Well, hopefully, a loli-er, girl falling from sky and a talking tome in his dream will be a good start, right? His only hope is his sanity is durable enough for all hijinks and weirdness that happens in the entirely absurd world of games...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night—or any Type-MOON's character, and Hyperdimension Neptunia. I own only the ridiculous plot in this story!_

 **X— Chapter 01: Prologue —X**

 **Brave New World (Like HELL it is!) and the Falling star—Ops! He means, Falling Loli—er, Girl!**

— **Part 01—**

Darkness…

What was Shirou Emiya seeing was absolute darkness… a never ending darkness which drown you in it? He thought how he came in this place, but he couldn't remember one. What he could remember was how he was dying in the Middle East.

Dying alone in the dessert after he tried to stop the senseless war in that place.

Did he regret it? Honestly, Shirou didn't regret it. The truth was, he accepted his death with smile on his face. He accepted it with open arms. Sure, it was ridiculous comparison, however, it was close to the truth. At least, he can take break from his live, knowing he had been useful in life.

Suddenly, a bright like broke his internal mussing. He couldn't help but to be blind by the light. When the light dimmed, he could feel his eyelids were opening slowly.

How? Shirou wanted to ask that question.

How he can open his eyelids?

Wasn't he dead?

Is he still alive?

"Oh… You're waking up!" A female voice startled Shirou.

The now fully awake man blinked his eyes few times, before he saw pink ceiling. Shirou wanted to cringe for the feminine color, ad thankfully he could hold it.

His eyes swept around, searching for the source of the voice. What he found was a strawberry-blond-haired girl. She was young, around 16 or 17 years old. She wore a white-colored, sleeveless sweater with detached sleeves. Two white-colored fur-ball were attached on the sleeve's upper-part by thick, white-colored string. A black choker with a heart-shaped emblem was on her neck. A black hairband was wrapped around her head, and she was wearing a maroon-colored skirt, black-stocking, and white boots with two white fur-balls connected with white string on each boots.

His eyes lingered for brief moments on her massive breasts, before he diverted his eyes to her face.

"How are you feeling?" asked the girl.

She appeared to have cared for him and nursed him back to health while he was unconscious… and that was meant he wasn't dead. But, how—

No, he can't think that! He must answer the girl first.

"I'm fine, thank you…" he replied with hoarse sound. He felt something was odd when he heard his voice wasn't deeper as usual. He cleared his mind and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. "Ugh…" He winced when pain assaulted his body mercilessly.

"Please, just continue resting! You were out for almost three days now, so please just lie down!" stated the unknown girl. Panic and worry were evident in her tone.

'Three days! I've been unconscious for three days?' He was panicked inwardly. He hoped in that three days something bad had never happened.

After calming himself, he turned his head at his saver. "And you took care of me, in your own house?" asked Shirou, earning nod and smile from the mysterious girl. "Thank you very much. I'm grateful for all the concern and for everything else," thanked Shirou humbly.

Shirou's mysterious caretaker blushed and looked away from his smiling face. He was curious of why she acted like that. 'Was she sick, or something?' The Survivor of Fifth Grail War mused.

"I-it's nothing… I'm a nurse-in-training! It's what I ought to do!" said the mysterious girl, feeling embarrassed.

"A nurse… Well, I can respect you for that," replied Shirou. Inwardly.

It was true. A nurse… Someone who truly saved lives by bringing them out of the grip of death… People like them have a better reason for existing than people like him, one who saves through battle…

"Ah… Th-thank you…" thanked the mysterious girl. Her face reddened a bit more.

He continued smiling as he asked, "Sorry, but what's your name?"

Trying to compose herself, she sat up and answered, "I'm Compa! It's very nice to meet you!"

He looked at her, slightly confused. "Just Compa? No other names? Just the first name, Compa?"

Compa nodded at him, "Yap! That's how it is!"

"OK…" he replied unsurely. He wondered if she had parental issues.

He then remembered he hadn't given his name yet and introduced himself right away with serene smile. "I'm Shirou. Shirou Emiya. It's very nice to meet you, Compa."

Compa face flushed red yet again. "Eheheh… Y-yeah, same with me Shirou-san…" answered Compa with embarrassed smile.

He tried to move his hands again and found he could do it. He then thought aloud, "Well, I appear to be at normal functioning levels and nothing's broken… That's good…"

Feeling better about himself, he tried to sit up, but Compa suddenly pushed him down, and when Compa's palm met his body, Shirou's mind frozen for brief moment as he felt Compa warm and smooth palm met his skin.

"D-Don't sit up! Y-you need to rest and…" breathed Compa with red face.

"Compa," He began, wondering why she's flustered and as well as that, "Why are your hands so warm, and my chest can feel your palm?"

"Ah-ah…" Lost with word, Compa just opened and closed her mouth, imitating a fish.

He looked down at his chest as he sat up. What he found out was… That he was half-naked, the scars left by Lancer's Gaé Bolg was staring back at him. His eyes widened and jaw hung open in surprise. He looked up to face Compa and found that her face was very close to his, and her soft pink eyes were locked on his eyes. Both of their faces reddened and they turned away from each other.

"Co-Compa … Where is my outfit?" he croaked the obvious question.

Compa face became even more flushed than before. "W-well, I had to check if your chest had any scars and injuries and… Stuff like that and I kind of forgot to put it back on…"

A very disturbing shiver ran up on his spine, as if he'd been violated by some perverted Dead Apostle. Why did he feel like she was telling the truth about everything except the "forget" part?

"I-I see..." He accepted at her admittance for now, but something in the back of his head told him he shouldn't be—

He decided to focus on other things.

He took a look at the room he was in. Immediately, he thought, 'Why is there so much pink?-! And the walls… They're covered with hearts! It is so girly… But… I suppose it's alright, after all she's a girl…' He took a look outside the window and found it was rather unusual that the sky seemed very close by—which reminded him by something.

"Er, Compa… Where am I?" he asked, curious as to where he actually was.

The nurse-in-training replied quickly, "Oh! You're in my house!"

He held an urge to palm his face at her obvious reply. "No, as in… Ugh, fine, where is your house, anyway? Where exactly are we?" asked Shirou exasperatedly.

Compa looked at him oddly and she asked back, "You don't know?"

He simply nodded at Compa, confirming Compa's guess. "I was unconscious for three days, and the last thing I remember is…" He stopped for small moment, thinking what he should tell the girl. No way had he told her he was dying in the middle of desert after joining a war. "…beautiful night sky…" He sounded unsure when he said that.

Compa expression changed into a sad frown of empathy and pity. "Oh… I see… So you don't remember…"

Again, he confirmed her guess. "How exactly I got here, I don't know. So I'm much disoriented."

Then, he remembered another important detail and inquired, "And how exactly did you find me and bring me here anyway?"

Compa then straightened and explained. "Oh, it was incredible! I heard a loud BANG and BOOM after I saw a falling star, and when I went out what was that big banging sound, I saw you there, stuck in the ground, head first!"

He winced when he heard that confession. "I fell from the sky… And landed here head first on the ground…" He then added silently. 'I see… I suppose I have Avalon to thank again for me being alive…' He looked at his saver and finished his statement, "And then you took me inside."

Compa nodded at him to confirm his statement.

He put a hand on his chin, putting a thoughtful expression on his face, missing the nurse-in-training reddening face when she saw his thoughtful expression. 'There were so many possibilities… But what could this mean for me…' he mused silently.

He looked at the nurse-in-training. "OK, Compa, now that I know about all this, I'll ask again. Where am I?" he asked.

Compa nodded at him, ready to tell him. "You're on the most advanced of all the landmasses, Planeptune!" answered Compa cheerily.

"Pla… Neptune?" Shirou croaked out, very confused. 'Just where in the Earth is Planeptune?' he continued in his mind.

Compa nodded again, oblivious of his internal conflict. "Yes! Planeptune!"

"OK… I've never heard of a place like that…" he stated bluntly. He took another look at Compa and she was staring at him like he was an abnormal person or a helpless child or something else—

"What? What's wrong?" asked Shirou, slightly disturbed by her unnerving stare.

"You've never heard of Planeptune?" asked Compa, very, very slowly.

He simply nodded at her. "No. No I have not."

Compa pondered this for a minute and then asked, "So… Do you have amnesia?"

At Compa's words, Shirou was about to answer no when he stopped and reflected to what happened to him. He had no idea where he was. If he told her he did not, she may get curious and try to dig out more information. If he was not careful, he might accidentally reveal the secrets of Thaumaturgy, and he would have Enforcers on him faster than he could ever **trace** something, in a place he had no idea about.

Shirou was already on shaky ground for possibly getting a "Sealing Designation" because his idiocy so far. 'I should listen to Rin more…' thought Shirou sourly. Alas, what happened was already happened.

"… Yes. I do have a bit of amnesia." exclaimed Shirou in very low tone.

It was not like Shirou was lying completely. Shirou lost everything from before the fire two decades ago, including his self-worth. The only life he knew of was his life as Shirou Emiya; The Second Magus Killer, and self-proclaimed Hero of Justice.

Compa almost seemed sorrowful at Shirou's revelation. "Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It is fine," assured Shirou, feeling a bit peeved to himself when he saw how sad Compa was become. "Hey, it's OK. It's fine, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Compa looked up at him and smiled, once again red tint smeared on her cheeks. "OK then… But you should be OK soon!" She cheered up, "I'm pretty sure that with time, you'll be able to remember everything!"

Shirou smiled at Compa. A small, bitter smile.

If his suspicions were true, he may never "regain his memory" at all. At least, she wouldn't ever know about it. "Yeah… I hope so too."

As they smiled at each other, Shirou remembered he was pretty much still half-naked. "Err… Compa… Can I have my outfit now?" he asked somewhat in embarrassment.

Compa's face heated up fiercely and she scrambled away from him. "S-sure! I'll get them, no problem!" And thus she runs out of the room, looking for Shirou's clothes.

Shirou was then left to review what just happened. He looked inside his battered head and couldn't find a clue what happened before he was unconscious. "Damn it!" he swore silently.

Now, he finds himself in some unknown place, and he doesn't know what had happened to him. It was very dangerous. He had enough experience in his life as freelancer after he stopped being Rin's apprentice.

His eyes zeroed around the room once again and he stopped when he saw his image on the mirror. He gaped at his own appearance.

"H…How?" He wanted to shout that aloud, however, his throat was constricted.

He saw his face, however, instead of the face he had intimately knew and hated, he saw his youthful face when his hair was still rusty red. Actually, his hair was red again, not snow white he hated so much. His skin was also lighter, not tan like _His_ skin color!

That time, he finally acknowledged the strange feeling he had been feeling. It was because his body had shrunk back to when he was a teenager.

His body trembled. He didn't know if he should've laughed as hard as he could ever be, or cry aloud until his throat becomes hoarse. In the end, he decided to feel happy instead. He was not like _Him_ anymore!

He really hated that bastard very much and having his appearance just made him hate _Him_ even more… now though, he's unlike _Him_ …

Shirou was happy…

He wanted to shout in joy, jumping around like some crazy person out of mental hospital. But, he calmed himself down as he remembered where he's currently in. When he finally was calm. He checked himself to be sure he was truly healthy as horse.

"Trace on." He intoned his Aria in low whisper. Image of hammer cocked back flashed in his mind. His 27 magic circuits were coming alive. Then, he pumped his Od in each circuits.

Silently, he scanned his body, and found something inside of him besides Avalon.

"What's that?" He narrowed his eyes. It seemed like a… card… huh? Why there was a card inside his body? He tried to use Structural Analysis to the object, but he was stopped by painful feeling.

"URG—" he bit down the scream he nearly let out.

It was painful. Like his body was being torn from inside out!

'W-What happens? What's this?' his mind asked amidst the pain. 'Does this happen because I try to use Structural Analysis to that object?'

Thankfully, the pain suddenly stopped, leaving Shirou with very sore body. He let out a shaky breath and rubbed the sweats on his forehead with his right hand. He sighed and mumbled out, "Whatever is that, it's dangerous and I must find out what is it and why it's in—"

His speech stopped, and to his horror, a symbol was displayed on his back hand. A symbol he knew intimately. A symbol that showed his the true color of world. A symbol of his former Command Seal. No, it was similar but different slightly. It was more like a symbol of On/Off on power button of device.

"What's this?" he breathed out. He felt a bottomless pit slowly appeared in his stomach. It made him uneasy. Thankfully, he was snapped out from his reverie when he heard footsteps neared to him.

"Ah, here you go, Shirou-san… You can also use this shirt because you only have breastplate and cloak. I hope you like it!" He heard Compa's voice as she entered the room. He turned his head at her, his expression was tired and sweats covered his unclothed body.

When Compa saw him, she was worried and slightly afraid. "Shirou-san, are you ok?"

"Huh!-? Don't worry…" He shook his head slowly and gave her small smile. However, Compa wasn't buying it. She narrowed her eyes in worry, but didn't say a word. Then, Compa handed Shirou a shirt.

"Thanks, Compa."

He checked the shirt and found out it is just like his shirt he wore in Grail War those times ago. A white shirt with blue, long sleeves. Shaking his head, he stood up as he put it on. It felt comfortable knowing that he had it on his body, for some reason…

Unknown to Shirou, Compa had a deflated face when he put his shirt on, denied from Shirou's toned body she'd intimately come to know in past three days.

"So, um… would you like to have breakfast, Shirou-san?" asked Compa after she wiped her deflated face.

At Compa question, Shirou remembered that he actually had not eaten in over three days and he enthusiastically told her. "Alright then. I'll just make my way over to the kitchen now and whip something up…"

Before Shirou could make his way there, Compa held him back and said, "No! You just sit at the table and wait! Don't tax yourself, you just woke up!"

Shirou looked at Compa and pleaded, "I'm OK, really, please let me cook! I haven't cooking something who knows how long! I'll feel better if I will, I swear!"

She cringed at that and let him go. "Oh… I see… OK then…"

After that, Shirou cringed.

How could he enjoy cooking when he knew he had to make a girl sad to do it?-!

Sighing, he consoled Compa. "OK then, Compa… You can cook for me."

Compa immediately brightened up and smiled at him. "Oh, thank you Shirou-san! Don't worry, I won't let you down!" With that, Compa dashed off into the kitchen while he was left to sit on the edge of the bed, and winced at the horrifying abundance of pink and cuddly bears and hearts…

— **Part 02—**

"OK then Shirou-san! Food's ready!"

Shirou heard the nurse-in-training's declaration from his position.

He was sitting on one seat with wooden table on front of him. Right now, he's in Compa's dining room, inside her house. The dining room was small with single square wooden table and four seats. It was connected with a small kitchen. The kitchen itself was smaller than his kitchen in his home in Fuyuki. Inside the kitchen was only a counter with stove, a rice-cooker, and an oven on it. The counter was separating the kitchen and the dining room. There was also a sink, a fridge, and rack for plates, bowls, a frying-pan, a pot, etc.

He turned to face Compa who brought a tray with two plate of…pudding, and milk in two tall glasses. With perfect deadpan he asked her, "Pudding? for breakfast? Really?"

He cringed when he saw Compa's deflated expression. Suddenly, he felt like a prick and hastily told her, "Hahahaha~ don't worry, I haven't eaten anything in past three days, and pudding is good for digestion."

Ok, that one was very lame…

Thankfully, it did the job. Compa beamed at him and told him back. "Thank you, Shirou-san! I hope you enjoy it!"

Shirou sighed and decided to eat. At least, he got a meal.

He sat down and clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" Shirou and Compa prayed together. And thus, Shirou first meal began. If it could be called as such...

Shirou took a single spoonful pudding and ate it. His eyes widened when the pudding melted in his mouth, and the sweet, delicious, and wonderful taste of pudding exploded in his mouth. It was good! Very delicious and truly extraordinaire for a pudding. He praised the nurse-in-training. "Compa… This is amazing."

At his praise, Compa blushed and responded weakly, "Eh, it's nothing…"

"Nonsense, your pudding is the tastiest I ever felt. You're really good in it."

Shirou ate the pudding, and ignored the spluttering, flushing girl by his praise. As he ate, he began finding out more about the girl who'd cared for him. "So, you live here by yourself?"

The girl nodded, a bit sad. "Yes... My parents died when I was young..."

Shirou's jaw hung open at the apparent landmine he set off, but seeing his reaction, the nurse quickly tried dissuading the tension. "But it's OK! My grandfather takes care of me, and I really love him a lot! He's a really great caretaker!"

That still didn't excuse his invasive question and he moved to apologize. "But still... I'm sorry, Compa. I didn't mean to remind you of such things..." As she tried to assure, Shirou instead switched to a different topic. "So, um, how old are you?"

The pink-haired nurse smiled at Shirou and answered, "I'm sixteen years old, studying to be a nurse as I told you! How about you, Shirou-san?"

Shirou wanted to say twenty seven, but held himself back. He remembered he was somehow reverted back to a teenager. In the end, he lied through his teeth. "Seventeen… last I remember." He added in the second part to not mess up his alibi as amnesiac. "I'm an amateur mechanic, I have a talent for it. Other than that is still hazy," he elaborated further just to make up for his earlier insensitivity.

Compa brightened up at his words. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful! Planeptune's famous for its advanced technology, and Lastation's also looking for engineers like you! You can go far with skills like that!"

He caught it. 'What… Another landmass? And they're both advanced in technology…' he continued to eat until the delicious treat finished, "Ah, thanks. I'll think about it," thanked Shirou. He didn't know how long he was staying in here, but taking a few odd jobs before he could find more about his whereabouts would be sufficient to repay the girl who took care of him.

"Oh, by the way, Shirou-san... where did you get such a horrible wound?" asked Compa suddenly.

He remembered that for three days, the girl in front of him tried her best to heal such a fatal mark. It was impossible to heal a wound made by the cursed spear—Gaé Bold—and yet she tried her best. The thought made him smile.

"A horrible time, I suppose," told Shirou, yet another half-truth escaping him. Though it pained him to do such things to kind-hearted girl as Compa, he had to make sure she didn't know anything about Magic, until he was sure where he was. However, he had inkling feeling that made him uneasy for some reason.

"B-But, it went straight through your heart! How... How did you..." pressed Compa.

"Don't worry about it, Compa," told Shirou again, "It must have been a long time ago…? It's probably healed by now, so don't worry." Well, it sort of. He was certainly not dying anymore, so he was fine for now.

"OK Shirou-san... But just be careful, OK?" Compa told Shirou, unaware of just how many times he had done things people would probably call "not even sensible at all".

"I'll try, I'll try..." replied Shirou dryly. He then moved on to his own question to change the topic, "Tell me about where I am and the other... landmasses. This Planeptune, this Lastation… Everything."

The food, if it be called as such, was been finished at this point. Compa looked up from eating her own food and nodded, agreeing to lecture Shirou, "I never left Planeptune, so I'm sorry if my explanation isn't too much!" claimed Compa humbly. Shirou acknowledged her disclaimer and Compa began, "You have Planeptune, the most scientifically advanced of all the four landmasses. It's also really nice and beautiful and stuff!"

"OK…" muttered Shirou out, taking in Compa rather simple explanation.

"Next we have Lastation, Planeptune's rival of sorts. It's trying to outdo Planeptune in terms of science and technology. Most people find it really dirty and polluted though…"

Shirou nodded again, taking note of all the information.

"Next is Lowee. It's a land of snow, so it's really cold. They don't focus on technology there, but they better the people's lives with magic!"

Shirou latched onto the last word Compa said, which made his eyes widened. 'Did I hear that right?'thought Shirou. "Magic?"

"Yes!" The nurse confirmed her exclamations and Shirou's jaw dropped.

Magic? Being revealed to the public and used to better people's lives? Magic? But that was impossible. The Mage's Association would never have any of it, and the properties of Magecraft specifically prevent it from being used in such a way. But Shirou didn't let Compa know that.

He would find out about his whereabouts later after he repaid the girl who saved him.

"I-I see…" stuttered Shirou at this incredible new discovery… Who knows what else he could get from this little talk?

"And the last landmass is Leanbox. It's a lush, green landmass that's the most in tune with nature! It focuses on eco-friendly methods of living!"

Shirou nodded at Compa's explanations. "Thanks Compa, this'll really help," thanked Shirou. Becoming curious, he asked her for something bugging his mind. "Why do you keep using the word landmass? Can't you just call them country, or nation or something else?"

Compa cupped her mouth, and stood up slowly. "You really lost that much, Shirou-san?" asked the nurse-in-training.

He nodded at her, feeling very unsettled. "Yes… Why?"

Compa asked Shirou to follow her, "I'm going to show you something."

With that, Shirou stood up, following Compa out of the doors and into the outside world.

— **Part 03—**

"Wow… You have a forest outside your house…" praised Shirou. He looked around, amazed at the beauty of the surroundings. The air was clean and he liked it.

Compa smiled at Shirou, though she didn't seem very comfortable. "Yes, it's very beautiful… But that's not what I want to show you," exclaimed the nurse-in-training.

Shirou was confused by all this, but then she brought him to the back of her house… And then, Shirou Emiya simply lost all sense of rationality. "Blue's sagged tits and Zelretch's rotten Jewel!" cursed him lowly.

Right behind Compa's house… was the sky. However, smaller pieces of land can be seen in the distance, and farther still, were gigantic floating islands with buildings on them, the landmasses—

A floating land in the sky…

WHAT. THE. HECK?

"Compa... Why are we floating in the sky?-! Where on earth are we?-!" asked Shirou frantically.

Compa looked at Shirou curiously. She then said, "Um, Shirou-san, I know earth is an element and that we stand on it, but I've never heard of a place called earth…"

Shirou looked at her incredulously and shouted, "Never heard of a place called Earth? Then where are we?-! What is this place?-! What is this world called?-!"

Silent for a moment, Compa told him, "Shirou-san… This is the planet called Gamindustri."

…Planet.

Planet Gamindustri.

Shirou couldn't comprehend the meaning behind those words… And then something clicked in his mind.

A world where someone like Compa knows about Magic…

A world where magic was broadcasted, and yet Association had never done anything—because there had never been a Mage Association to begin with…

A flying island…

The odd-named place—Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox.

Shirou clenched the handrails, trembling in horror. He was in another universe!

Everything made sense now. The reason he hadn't been handed over to the Association was because there was really no Association to turn him in to. And as it was a different universe, magic here may be a completely alien form.

 _'What will happen to me? I'm stuck here, impossibly far away from my world! Not knowing anything! Whatever happened to me… this is likely that accursed old man doing, damn that old bastard! Damn him to hell!'_ cursed Shirou in his head, of which was very rare for him.

"Shirou-san, what's wrong?-! You're bending the rails!" shouted Compa, frightened.

Hearing the words of the girl beside him made Shirou panic subsided slightly. He couldn't lash out at Compa, taking out his anger on someone who cared for him and did her best to heal impossible wounds... It just would not be right...

"Compa … I'm sorry. May I please stay in your house a little longer?" asked Shirou. He didn't know what else to do here. All he could do was just stay here, then maybe take some time to go to the other landmasses... It's probably impossible... But he must find everything about this world to make sure he was really safe, who know what Zelretch had prepared for him in this world!

The nurse-in-training looked at Shirou sorrowfully and nodded. "OK, Shirou-san… I'll let you stay," agreed Compa

With sincere gratitude, Shirou bowed to Compa and said, "Thank you so much… I won't be here long, I promise."

Compa smiles at Shirou again, though a bit sadly. "I wish you wouldn't have to leave... after all you're my firs—"

"Did you say something?" asked Shirou, rather curious as to what she was asking of him.

Compa face became flushed with red and she rapidly shook her head to deny that she said anything. "N-no, no I didn't…" denied the nurse-in-training.

"Huh… If you say so," shrugged Shirou. He then asked yet another favor of her, "Can you please show me around the city?"

— **Part 04—**

Shirou followed Compa around Planeptune's Central City.

Looking around the city, Shirou whistled as he voiced his amazement. "When you said this place was advanced, I didn't know you meant by this much!"

All the buildings were sleek and built from the ground up with some mysterious sturdy and durable alloy which didn't exist back on his world.

"Well, Planeptune has been at it for quite a while, and I can tell you that they have the best engineers and scientists in the world!" boasted Compa with wide smile.

Shirou looked in awe at the futuristic city, when he saw Compa changed her demeanor into a downtrodden one, it immediately got his attention. "Although… It would be much more advanced if the monsters weren't around…"

The tone of Compa's voice and the possibility of trouble intrigued Shirou. "What's this about monsters?" asked Shirou. This could really be serious. He hoped they were nothing like the phantasmal beasts he had seen…

Turning to Shirou again, Compa began explaining. "Planeptune's been hurt a lot by the monster attacks…Oh, if only goddess Purple Heart-sama were here…"

Wait… Goddesses?

"Goddesses? You worship goddesses here?" asked Shirou in surprise.

Compa nodded at Shirou. "Each landmass has a CPU assigned to it to provide a blessing to the landmass to protect it from monsters: Purple Heart-sama for us, Black Heart-sama for Lastation, White Heart-sama for Lowee and Green Heart-sama for Leanbox. The other three have descended already from Celestia, but Purple Heart-sama hasn't been seen at all…"

Goddesses that protect the people from monsters… Why had not the last one helped her people yet?

Shirou could only hope they weren't like the arrogant gods he had seen… Heaven help the people if they were like the Greek gods that produced poor Berserker—

He noticed something important. "CPU? As in, Central Processing Units for computers? Those are your goddesses?" asked Shirou incredulously.

The goddesses are computers? Are you fucking serious?

Compa shook her head and answered, "No, no, no! CPU means Console Patron Unit!"

"Oh," replied Shirou awkwardly, "That's odd, I'm sorry. I was just confused. I mean, the place is called…" His face suddenly shifted to blank, his body ceased from functioning, except his mind which was thinking very fast. 'Wait a minute. Monsters… A problem that affects the entire world... Goddesses called CPUs… Planeptune... Lastation... Lowee... Leanbox...Gamindustri? OK, this is just really weird! Was I stuck in a universe that's just like a really weird reality—RPG?'

Honestly... Gamindustri as in Game Industry... Lastation as in PlayStation... Lowee as in Wii... Leanbox as in Xbox… Then, a Planeptune… the console Sega decided to not distribute in the market? Is he in a game-based universe? No, way… that's impossible…

"What? What's so weird Shirou-san?" Compa asked Shirou, snapping the redhead from his shock-induced trance.

"Ah, no, it's nothing…" replied Shirou hastily.

Well, Shirou supposed it could be worse. Oh-! Who was he joking? He was sure Zelretch was the one who dumped him in this world. Hell… He could've been turned into mix of **HIM** and Gilgamesh somehow and claimed every Goddesses of this world as his consort and personal harem for his alter ego's twisted depravity...

Fuck that! That imagination was just extreme. He hoped it wouldn't be true! He hated those two and be turned into mix of those two was last preferable option in his existence! Becoming a Counter Guardian was preferable than that!

"Shirou-san, Shirou-san, please calm down!" Compa voice snapped Shirou from his... Nightmare.

"Thanks Compa!" thanked Shirou as he smiled at Compa nervously.

Compa looked at Shirou with worry and said, "Are you really okay, Shirou-san? You are seemed horrified as if you see a scary monster out of nightmare."

Shirou's smile was strained now. He couldn't say to Compa how she was actually hit the home with her creative imagination. He continued their discussion to before he imagined that... That abomination! Honestly, a perfect mix of EMIYA and Gilgamesh? It is pure Horror given form... No chance Zelretch will do that to him, right? Dammit, that old bastard would likely pull something that off!

"Anyway… So, I'll be living with you in your house. I just need to find a job so I won't be a freeloader… Is that OK?" said Shirou, trying to shift his mind from the horrifying train of thoughts.

Compa seemed to have been alarmed. "No, I don't need any payment! It's OK if you just stay!"

"But it's not OK to me," replied Shirou. He continued, "I don't want to just mooch off of you while I'm here… Please. Just let me do this…"

Compa, hearing Shirou's conviction, nodded at him slowly and smiled. "Thanks Shirou-san. I guess we can find a mechanic shop or something tomorrow…"

Shirou nodded at her, accepting Compa suggestion. "OK then… I guess we ought to go back now. It's getting late, and soon it'll be too dark…" advised Shirou lightly.

— **Part 05—**

After Shirou telling Compa that he needs some time alone, he took a spot up on the roof and try to figure out what to do. Actually, he has no idea of what that is.

'I'm pretty much stuck here... But I'll be damned if I cannot do anything.' thought Shirou.

Shirou looked up at the night sky again. It was the last true memory he had back home before getting here. Just him alone gazing up at the night sky, thinking of his life that finally comes to end and he gets his peace after everything happened in his twenty seven years old life—

A bitter thought invade his mind; 'Naive little fool. You should've known better than to believe that...'

Suddenly, one of the stars shone with bright light. Shirou stared at its beauty, when without warning, he felt unusual power washed over him…

A falling star…

Unusual Power washed over him…

It couldn't be a coincidence…

Shirou reinforced his eyes to check the falling start, which made his mouth opened up in horror.

In the center of the star... was a little girl.

"COMPA! GET THE BED READY, A GIRL IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!" shouted Shirou. Without waiting for Compa's reply, he jumped off the roof and ran towards the falling star—er, a girl, trying if he could cushion the girl's impact.

He looked at the girl again. 'At the rate she's falling, even worse that it's headfirst, she just might... NO! I'm not letting that happen!' thought Shirou with determination.

With nothing but that singular goal in mind, Shirou dashed through the dark park with small forest so he could concentrate everything on saving the little girl's life. He thanked his "Clairvoyance" ability he got from uncounted times predicting something in his life. With that, he could predict where the girl will drop on.

Shirou eventually found himself in a large clearing. Right in the center was the impact point. 'I only have about three seconds before a large crater will be formed by the force of a falling star... I only have those three seconds to prevent it from happening…and I will,' calculated Shirou.

"Trace on…" he intoned his Aria and image of hammer cocked back flashed in his mind.

Shirou took off from the ground after he reinforced his body.

The difficult part began.

Three seconds to impact.

Shirou could see a barrier of heated air and light form around the girl due to the speed of her fall. It obscured her, but it was definitely a girl, that was all he could tell.

This close to the falling little girl, Shirou could feel the heat was scalding him, almost trying to burn him and try to singe his clothes.

It hurts, unbelievably hurts, but he'd felt much worse before, so Shirou shrugged it off and focused all his efforts on preventing any harm from coming to the falling little star—-Ops, he meant little girl. And then there was the wind, a gust blowing him back and slowing him down. Shirou gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and reinforced his legs even more, making them hot and full of Prana.

What he didn't know, he had surpassed his normal limit of reinforcing his body, and yet, his body hadn't yet to blow in gore and blood.

Two seconds to impact. The heat was getting stronger and so was the wind.

Shirou didn't care. They were preventing him from saving someone. If they will get in his way... he will just cut through them like a giant sword.

One second to impact.

Giving up on his original plan, Shirou took a deep breath and jumped with all his reinforced might. The pain was unbearable. The fire scalded his skin, peeling off flesh and making his eyes water. The light blinded him, almost painfully so. Shirou could get through this easily by growing blades, but that would only serve to hurt the one in front of him. So he, with only Reinforcement, endured the fire and light.

 **"UAAAAAAAGHHH!"** screamed Shirou out the loudest scream he could manage, a sort of kiai shout that allowed him to release all the pain and concentrate all of his power.

Well, Berserker would be proud of his scream if he can meet with the mad-dude again…

That was only one second. But the slow motion perception because trauma and/or the dangerous thing in one's life made it felt much, much more longer; an eternity that took away all the energy from his legs.

Shirou started flooding his energy into his arms and hands while cutting through the seething barriers of flames and light.

It was unbearable. But it was worth it.

In the end, Shirou managed to wrap his arms around the little girl, cradling her in his arms to shield her from their inevitable painful landing.

The force of his jump redirected them. Instead of falling straight to the ground, Shirou collided with ground and tree, and sent them bounding and tumbling through the forest.

After he felt the girl's back head smashed the hard ground, Shirou reinforced the unconscious body in his arms as well as his own. He hoped the girl is safe. They crashed onto a tree, and surprisingly, breaking it and crashing to another tree, again and again until he finally stopped.

Shirou could feel his legs were burning with pain, his arms were not much better, and all the bones in his body were aching. In the end, Shirou was laying there, leaning on the tree and legs sagged to the ground, full of pain and burned out from the heat from before. But then Shirou looked at the fruit of his efforts, a victorious and joyful expression overcoming him.

The girl was unharmed... Well from the impact, at least. She was bruised and wounded all over, and she has injuries on her legs and hands. Very nasty injuries from hard, blunt object and slices from bladed weapon.

'Who could do this monstrous thing to such a child? It is unforgivable.' thought Shirou with impotent rage.

He checked the girl's energy. She was definitely the source of the otherworldly power he felt a brief moments ago, but that level of power, though not as strong as what he usually encountered, was still too impressive to fit the image lying in his arms.

She seemed to be younger than even Compa, and yet she was so unusual. The close description befitting her is like Apostle Ancestor…

She reminded Shirou of The elder one of Brunestud sisters he had a displeasure to meet, in one of his hunt. It made Shirou feeling apprehension, but when his instinct told him this girl was not dangerous to humanity as Apostle Ancestor, he decided to give the little girl benefit of doubt… however, if she was danger to humanity of this world…

Shirou would rain every weapon in his Reality Marble at her.

Shirou shook his head and looked at the girl appearance.

She had a strange combination of a white and purple hoodie dress, with leggings covering much of her lower body. What stood out, however, was her purple hair. It was much lighter than both Sakura and Rider was, almost lilac. It was significantly shorter than Sakura's as well, reaching only her neck, and yet it did a fine job of making her seem like an adorable loli with her figure—Wait! He just sounded like a Lolicon here! Bad Shirou, BAD!

She stirred in her sleep, which startled him a bit. "Guhhh... Oweee... That hurt..." Her incoherent mumblings just made Shirou chuckle as he cleared the bangs from her eyes, responding to her mutterings with his own smile, Shirou eyes then closed to signify his happiness.

"Just sleep, little one. It'll be alright. Be free from your troubles. I'll be here as long as I need to be. I promise." declared Shirou softly.

She seemed to have heard Shirou words. Her expression changed to one of complete contentment. She smiled, as though she did not have a care in the world. "It feels so nice here... cozy..." And with that, the little girl in his arms began to drift off to sleep, cuddling up to Shirou, "…very warm…" she said adorably for the last time before she was fully fallen to dream world.

Shirou blushed at that and immediately cleared his mind from depravity that appears in his mind. HE. IS. NOT. A. LOLICON!

Shirou then looked at her peaceful sleeping face. It was so calming, so serene to see the almost angelic figure resting in his arms. Shirou smiled to himself again. This really was worth it. Maybe he might have been sent to another world, maybe it could be full of monsters who could try to kill him at any moment, and maybe he might even be trapped here forever. But he saved this precious life. That was all that mattered...

Shirou suddenly acknowledged something, 'Wait, how are my wounds healing?' thought Shirou. He looked down at himself and found that his flesh was already regenerating, or at least not charred.

Shirou was literally a universe away from his original universe... So how was Avalon's healing power still protecting him, and at this level of strength? If he could trace a copy, hell, he might even be able to use its power.

What's going on? Such mysteries... But that impossibility assured him, that he still have some amazing back up in this curious new world. And he could move at least... Well, in theory. Shirou still have a sleeping weight on him, and he didn't feel like disturbing her rest.

Sighing, Shirou wondered how long he would be in here—

"Shirou-san!"

Shirou heard Compa's call. Finally, his reliever came… Wait-That's sounded weird when he is putting it that way!

"Compa! Thank goodness! Did you prepare the bed already?" asked Shirou.

Compa ran into the clearing, panting. "I... Did... Shirou-sa—EHH!"

Shirou wondered why Compa was freezing up all of sudden. What could it possibly be—It must be the craters he was in. "I did say that someone was falling from the sky..." said Shirou sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head in awkward manner.

She was still not moving... was there something wrong?

"Compa? What's the matter?" asked Shirou, feeling a little disturbed when Compa began to frown and look at him suspiciously.

"Shirou-san... What are you doing with that little girl?" asked Compa out of the blue.

It took a moment, but then Shirou's eyes widened as he remembered the position he was in. A little girl was resting on his lap under a nearly broken tree, the night sky is full of stars and, well, like he had said there were a lot of craters.

Shirou began to panic as he quickly defended himself, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender, "I didn't do anything Compa! Like I said, she fell from the sky and I caught her! I mean it!"

Compa sighed and seemed to accept his explanation. 'Thank goodness! I'm glad she did not think I'm a pedophile,' thought Shirou in relief.

"OK then Shirou-san..." said Compa. She looked around as she walked up to examine the girl. "Wow! I can't believe you actually saw a girl falling from the sky and actually caught her! It must've been rough!"

Shirou simply smiled at her and tried to hide the fact that most people would've probably died before even getting near the falling girl, let alone surviving that and colliding with multiple trees with enough force to break them. "It was worth it. I saved her life. As long as I help people, it doesn't matter what happens to me," exclaimed Shirou truthfully.

Compa seemed to have become worried at Shirou's way of life just like Rin in the past. Before she could answer though, something else happened.

The little girl in Shirou lap snuggled up to him, alarming him very strongly. "...Mmm... So nice... So warm... so hard… huehehehe" murmured the little girl. A perverse smile that unsuited for her adorable face formed on her lips.

'What the hell?-!' thought Shirou in shock. Suddenly he, felt that his life was in danger and looked up in horror, seeing that Compa was smiling at him the way Rin would when she thought he was doing something with Luviagelita on her back, which was never happened at all!

"Shirou-san... Can you please explain this?" asked Compa pleasantly. Unfortunately, Shirou Emiya wasn't fooled at all. Her dark smile frightened him to no end.

Shirou trembled in fear as he continued to panic, "Please believe me Compa! I didn't do anything to her I swear! Please believe me!" pleaded Shirou. Finding another way, he quickly suggested, "Oh, we have to take care of this girl now! She could be seriously hurt, so we better hurry!"

The dark aura around Compa receded slightly, showing that she really hadn't accepted Shirou's escape but was willing to let it slide for now... "OK Shirou-san... I'll let it go for now..." said Compa calmly.

"Thank you, Compa," thanked Shirou. Slowly, he stood up, gritting his teeth a bit at the pain in his legs and back, and carried the girl. He then supported the girl on his sore back as he wrapped his arms around her thighs smooth thighs. "Well, shall we get going then?" asked Shirou.

Compa nodded wordlessly at Shirou, as they made their way back to her house.

Shirou suddenly felt an odd presence watching them, and he looked back to check if anybody's there. Tightening his grip on the child, he continued following Compa, making sure that he was protecting the one whose life he just saved.

— **Part 06—**

"Whew... Damn, that was a lot harder than I thought..."

Shirou set the girl down on the patient bed that he himself was just lying down on for the past three days. He let Compa checked her and tried to treat her wounds, and eventually most of them have healed.

"Well Shirou-san... I'm done for now. All it will take is just for her to rest. I'll put on the bandages tomorrow," exclaimed the nurse-in-training.

Shirou nodded at her, turning towards the resting patient, who seemed to have been disappointed at losing his warmth, but at least she was still asleep. Shirou then smiled at her and told her softly, "Good night then little one... Get well soon..."

Shirou then turned to Compa and yawned out groggily. "Compa-chan... I need to sleep... Catching a girl falling from the sky and preventing it from crashing headfirst into the ground at a speed FAR past terminal velocity is exactly as hard as it sounds..." said Shirou.

Compa suddenly remembered all of that and looked towards Shirou, filled with admiration. "Shirou-san... You actually saved this little girl's life, you know? You actually caught a falling star! You're a superhero!" praised the kind-hearted nurse.

Shirou's eyes widened a bit when he heard Compa's words, he smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Compa... Thanks." thanked Shirou earnestly.

Compa's jaw dropped and she flushed very red. To Shirou, Compa's reaction was very unhealthy, and Shirou obliviously wondered what was wrong with her. 'She probably needs some rest too...' thought Shirou mildly. "Well then... Don't stay up too late and get some rest too, OK?" he told her. Compa nodded at him still with flushed face, and he began to walk up the stairs again.

"Good night Compa... Have a good rest," greeted Shirou.

After a few brief moments, Compa raised her head and with a warm smile she softly replied, "Goodnight Shirou-san... Sleep well..."

Shirou walked up to the roof again, remembering all that was happened. He was sent to a planet in another universe called Gamindustri, getting a strange unknown object embedded in his body, had come under the care of a very ditzy but caring nurse and at the end of it all, saved a girl that was hurtling down towards death from the heavens from crashing and losing her life. So ended his first day here, in this brave new world.

Shirou looked up at the night sky and found how beautiful the star-filled darkness was, just as the night before he was been sent in this brand absurd world.

'Nah, wherever I am, I'll continue helping people because it is good thing to do,' thought Shirou, before he went to dream land, he wondered what would happen tomorrow…

— **To be Continued—**

 **Footnote:**

 _Now, for you who are curious about the card inside Shirou's body, for you who've not found what it is yet, let me tell you. It was class card from Prisma Illya. The card was Shota-Gilgamesh-card—the mysterious eight card._

 _Now, for Type-Moon lover. I've made a mistake in fourth chapter of the previous story. I forget how it was impossible for one's soul to change. Even in Heaven's Feel true route, Archer's arm could corrupt and destroy Shirou's soul, end they are basically single being with different experience._

 _The card-class is like container of the hero's soul and possessed the activator body. So, when the card is activated, Shirou's soul will be contained in the card and Shota-Gil's soul will possess Shirou's body and change it into HDD Shota/Otaku-Gil. Thankfully, Gil can't take over Shirou's body too long because Shirou's will is very stubborn. You know how stubborn Shirou is._

 _I think it's enough Footnote, and if you still have more question. You can put it in review or PM me…_

 _Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your mark, and bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**X— Chapter 02 —X**

 **A talking Tome, Bon—I mean bandage incident, and this cute slimy thingy is a MONSTER…WTF?**

— **Part 01—**

Shirou blinked when he saw never ending darkness. There was nothing for him to see or hear—

"GAH! WHO IN THE HOLY MAMA'S BELLY ARE YOU?-!" Shirou cringed by that loud sound. He looked around to see who could've possibly made that noise and found... a lol—er, girl he'd saved last night.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" asked Shirou.

An accusing finger was pointed at Shirou and the purple haired girl shouted back, "That's what I'd like to ask you! What are you doing messing with my dreamy time, buster?-!"

Shirou deadpanned at the girl's accusation. Before Shirou could reply, the girl's face into horrific expression and shrieked loudly, "Don't tell me you're a child molester that wants to molest me in my own dream, you pervy-beast?-!"

Shirou jaw dropped as he stared at the girl, stupefied. Slowly, veins bulged on his temple and headache slowly drilled his head from inside. He answered the girl with annoyance dripped in his tone. "I'm not a child molester! And I'm certainly not trying to molest you in your dream!"

"Are you sure?" The little girl asked, sounded disappointed. Shirou hastily replied, "Why in the hell you sounded disappointed by it?-!"

The girl pouted and replied, "Well, my Loli-integrity is wounded by your apparent denial…"

Shirou couldn't think what he should do next, he decided to take shortcut; he palmed his face, nursing his throbbing headache.

"If you're not a perverted loli-molester, then who are you?" the girl demanded.

However, before Shirou could answer, another voice interrupted him, again, "Excuse me... If I may interrupt, both of you..."

A new being made its presence known, and Shirou checked the area around him and only found darkness. Shirou didn't found the owner of new feminine voice because the voice came from every direction—

"Who is this? Reveal yourself," Shirou demanded, his guard on, ready to trace his collection.

"Yeah! I don't need somebody else interrupting my dreamy time!" The Loli said that aloud, but actually Shirou was the one who had his sleeping time been disturbed.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I've hard time to connect with one of you... But, now I succeed… by the way, I need to talk to both of you," the mysterious voice said. Shirou became silent as he listened to the mysterious voice's request.

There was no aggressiveness, hostility or ill will...But the fact was, she managed to put their mental worlds together, which he was guarded with the existence of his Reality Marble, if he must add. That was enough for Shirou to stay in high alert. After all, no normal being could breach someone's Reality Marble easily.

Shirou tapped the little girl's shoulder to catch her attention. "Little one, let's listen to her. This could be important."

The little girl, who only reached up to about Shirou's chest when standing up, mumbled out, "OK then... I guess we ought to..."

"Thank you. I will explain everything," said the mysterious voice.

"Wait a minute!"

The little girl interrupted with a sudden outburst, which made Shirou jerked his head towards her. She was shuddering, and she appeared to be quite frightened.

"What? What's it?" asked Shirou, worried. Inwardly, he thought, 'Damn, is the being erasing her from within her dreams?-!'

"Mysterious voices... A really dark place... Other people appearing in my dreams..." the little girl began her wild, unpredictable ramblings... Her face suddenly contorted into an expression of pure horror and she shouted, "AGHH! I'M DEAD!"

Shirou hadn't replied the girl's crazy and chaotic outburst because his mind was somewhere else. He checked the girl up close. She had this... unusual aura. The power that he sensed last night, no doubt weakened from whatever happened to her, has unexpectedly became stronger than even some of the magical beings he'd come in contact with back home. Certainly not Servant-level —after all, Servant was overpowered in their specified field—, but still far beyond level of normal humans, or normal Magi.

Shirou was actually not sure if he formed some sort of contract with this girl, and he hoped he wasn't. Shirou shuddered at the thought of leaving a wrathful, enchanted creature behind after forming an unknown pact with her.

Shirou immediately checked his soul. So far, nothing seemed to have changed with his magic circuits aside from the mysterious card, which was still unknown and bothered him deeply. There was also slight change with his od reserves, it seemed expanded, but he hadn't known how much just yet.

Shirou's mind then went to problem he'd in his hand, or his mind… namely the mysterious entity that fused his and the mysterious girl's dream together.

So, who would have enough power to fuse their dream worlds together? Speaking about the mysterious girl, Shirou saw the girl was still in catatonic state and her previous outburst replayed in his mind.

For the first time in his life, Shirou had felt the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall he found to ease his mental faculties. That actually wasn't too unusual for most people, except that most probably wouldn't do that while being aware that they were ALREADY INSIDE their mental faculties. He just settled for palming his face. "What kind of conclusion is THAT?" breathed Shirou.

"No, no, I don't wanna die yet! That delay you were talking about, that was for my soul to go to heaven, wasn't it?-! Please, don't whisk me away from this life, I'm too young to die!"

Both palms now covered Shirou's face to nurse the growing headache and to shield himself from the insane ramblings of the girl beside him. "Please... Please, just, just calm down already, you're not dead..."

As Shirou reach out to her, she looked at Shirou with a calculating look, before morphed into understanding and then horror. "No! Don't touch me! Now, I know who you're!" Shirou body froze and he instinctively prepared some powerful Noble Phantasm in his repertoire, "You're Demon Lord that wants to molest me, and then drags me to hell, aren't you?-! You'll turn me into your personal *Censor* and *Censor*, then you'll *Censor* and *Censor* me every day just for your depraved fantasy!"

Shirou's jaw dropped again at the mysterious girl's accusation, and he would lose his sanity if she opened her mouth any more. The fact that she was accusing him of all people as Demon Lord, trying to bring her soul to hell and turned her as his—Shirou's eyes twitched dangerously by everything… even the absurd sensor part.

"Please, stop being so confused, I didn't intend to scare you." The being tried to get the conversation back on track. "I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to the both of you to ask you a favor."

'Celestia...' Shirou's annoyance vanished as he thought about that familiar word... 'Wait a minute. Isn't that where the goddesses descended from...Oh my god,' Shirou stared at the little girl with his face showing a pure horror. 'Does that mean...'

"T-this is a t-t-t-tomb! I knew it, I'm so dead!" The little girl butchered the conversation and focused on the wrong part of the conversation, which made Shirou buried his face in his hands again. She continued panicking, "What do I want on my tombstone, right!" Her expression became even more horrified. "Wait, what world below? Below what?-! Below... HELL?-!"

'The first thing I do when I wake up will be to find the nearest wall and introduce my forehead to it. Repeatedly. I swear, please... Just… argh!' Shirou lamented silently.

"You!" Shirou was startled when the girl pointed her finger at him. He looked at her, "You've already molested my pure, cute little body, weren't you?"

Shirou slammed his palms on his forehead repeatedly. He couldn't wait any longer for something hard to bash his head. For now, his palm was good enough.

"Please, take a deep breath... You aren't dead. You have merely fallen unconscious," the apparently named Histoire attempted to calm down the panicking girl by pointing out the obvious facts. "And what you're doing right now is a poor way to thank the one who saved your life, the boy right over there."

Instantly, the girl froze up. She then looked towards Shirou and asked, "Oh... So, you saved me?" She was very different when she was contemplative...

"Well... Yes. You were falling from the sky. You looked like a falling star, in fact. So I saved you."

When Shirou told her that, the girl's expression turned from unreadable to overjoyed, grateful and happy. She ran at him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much!"

The transformation was unbelievable. The pure gratitude on her face actually made up for what she'd done to Shirou a while ago. 'Just a little bit tough,' the self-proclaimed Hero of Justice smiled, a little bit strained. "Well... Your welcome I guess..."

"I'm glad that you understand."

Shirou and the girl then turned to the voice... or where the voice was come from. The now calm little girl, who've released Shirou, asked, "So... Who in the heck are you, Ms. Heavenly Voice?"

"Please... I know you may be in doubt. But I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations. I stand for the world's everything, and the world is my everything."

'The world's everything?' Shirou's mind stumbled, 'Wait...Oh, this is just great.' Shirou clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes at Histoire's conclusion. 'This means that...'

"You like gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom. You've got kids. I see..."

...Well, even in the girl butchered yet another important conversation, although her declaration made sense in a way, surprising as though that may be.

Shirou turned to the girl, and for some reason, she was looking at him with quite disappointed face. "So then, you're my dad right? How many times did you *censor* mom? Has she *censor* your *censor*?"

It took a second for Shirou to figure what she was saying, but when he did, he cringed and shouted back, his face showed pure horror. "WHAT?-! NO! I'm not your father and... Well, I'm not sure if you shouldn't consider her your mother, but I certainly have NOT done such things with her!"

Who's crazy enough to do that with planet? Certainly not him!

Shirou couldn't believe he was even saying that! What in the hell was going on with this mad child's mind?-! Even Histoire became quite embarrassed at implying such a relationship between Shirou and her.

"P-please... Do not put it like that. I created you, not birthed. I have done no such things in my life. And why do you sound so disappointed?" Composing herself again, Histoire continued, "I know this must be a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world..."

Shirou's eyes widened as Histoire revealed her current state of affairs. 'So that means that...' Shirou's mind worked thousands miles per second as he tried to find what actually happened to such powerful being—

"Dad! Why did you lock mom away and take me away from her?-! I bet you wanted nothing to do with her after you had your way with her! She couldn't satisfy your hungers! T-That's meant… you pervert! You want to *censor* me even if I'm your daughter? Just how sick are you?"

—GODDAMMIT!

"That. Is. Absolutely. NOT. TRUE! What in the HELL made you think that that's what happened?-!" Shirou grinded his teeth in frustration.

Inwardly, he was praying to whoever heard him. 'Please, gives me a strength... At this rate, I'll lose my mind before I can wake up...'

"Y-you're taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction! I clearly said that it was not like that!" Even the tome was desperate, and that shouldn't even be possible because the little girl had apparently just screwed with the will of the planet. That was just... indescribable! "I created you and the three other CPUs along with the former goddess! That was, however... A dire error on my part."

Histoire's revelation...Made Shirou paused for a brief moment and braced himself to see if the girl beside him had anything to add to that, and for now she was silent. Histoire then continued on, "I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my mistake! Please, help me!"

The desperation in the tome's voice made Shirou seriously consider assisting her. She sounded like a person in need, and honestly he didn't have much information nor a purpose in this world. And if she said she knew everything... but his mind flashed to his fight with HIM and he remembered how HE became like that… did Shirou want to end like THAT MAN?

The girl beside Shirou suddenly became irritated with something and raised one of her arms angrily. She then screamed on top of her lungs, "SHUUUUUT UUUUUPPPP!"

In a flash of white light, the girl disappeared, leaving not a single proof of her existence here behind. Shirou grinded his teeth and snarled at Histoire, who remained silent, "You... What did you do to her?-!"

"She simply woke up before we could continue. Oh... There was so much more I had to tell the both of you..." defended Histoire, rather quickly.

Shirou sighed out in minor relief and decided to believe Histoire for now. "Well... This will offer me some rest..." he said and tried to walk away, however… "Wait," he heard Histoire called him and he remembered exactly who he was talking to and lost all the emotion in his face. "What is it, tome of the heavens?" asked Shirou, his voice void of emotion.

"There are...certain things I would like to discuss with you," started Histoire, "Well...I would like to comment...you just seem so...foreign, alien...like nothing else in this world even though you're human—wait… are you even a human?"

Inwardly Shirou cringed when the truth of his origin finally came to the light. 'I see…' thought Shirou silently, then asked Histoire, "You're the will of this planet, right?"

The voice paused for a brief moment and answered, "Well... In a way, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

Slowly, Shirou let out a strained, bitter smile. "Very well then. Erase me. I shouldn't be here in the first place. That's your duty as a world, go ahead and fulfill it," said Shirou with resigned tone.

As Shirou had said; Histoire was something akin to the will of the planet —Gaia— of this world. It operated under the Root of Everything; existences, theories and basically everything. In his home universe, Gaia did everything in her power to preserve the natural order of the world, protecting the beauty and life of the planet from anything that would dare to corrupt it. The problem was Gaia didn't particularly care if humans or other living beings were the source of harm. Gaia will eradicate it without mercy.

Gaia often came into conflict with Alaya, the will of humanity. Alaya created the Counter Guardians, a special type of Heroic Spirit that included _Him_ —Shirou's twisted future self; Archer—, to protect the humans at all costs, even the lives of some which they were sworn to protect.

If it was a paradox, a contradiction, an affront to natural laws and order, something that shouldn't exist in the world...Then it should be destroyed without mercy. And it was the fate that Shirou believed waiting for him in this dark void, and he closed his eyes to accept it.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Why would I do such a thing?" asked Histoire suddenly. The reply surprised Shirou, and he cautiously opened his eyes. "The will of the planet erases all wayward existences that contradict the laws of the world, does it not? If that's so, then go ahead and expel me from this world. I will accept my fate." Shirou told Histoire bluntly.

Nothing but silence answered Shirou's word. He couldn't help but wonder if he was erased… Shirou slowly opened his eyes and looked at his hand… to find his hands were still in here. Not only his hands but his body was still exist somehow. "Please... Do not act like this. I would not commit such an atrocious act towards the one who saved Neptune. You do not deserve such a punishment," said Histoire with sad and painful tone.

Shirou eyes widened by that. He felt an overwhelming feeling of relief and joy entered his body, knowing that he wouldn't meet the end of his existence just yet. Shirou then said, "You won't erase me then... Thank you, will of this planet. I assure you, I will not interfere with this world any longer." As Shirou thanked the will of this weird planet, he remembered a certain information from Histoire, 'So... The girl's name is Neptune...' mused Shirou silently.

"Thank you for the formality. In the first place, I do not have such power, so such worries were unnecessary," stated Histoire. There were slight playfulness and sheepishness in her voice, which made Shirou feeling a little embarrassed as well. Shirou had forgotten that he wasn't in his own universe anymore, so the natural laws themselves may be different... Histoire then continued, "However, about your second declaration, I'm afraid that I need you to interfere with this world a little longer."

Feeling very curious about Histoire's proclamation, Shirou simply nodded his head and told her, "Very well then... I shall listen. As I said, I shall offer my assistance if I deem it necessary." Another pause took hold, then Histoire asked him with shaky tone, "You... You will listen? You won't deny my request or think it to be strange?"

Shirou blinked to the darkness, rather surprised by the celestial assistant's question, but he answered nonetheless, "I haven't even listened to it, Histoire. To reiterate your words, it would be poor manners to be so rude to a powerful being such as you actually acknowledging me. I can give you that much, at least."

An odd sensation of happiness covered the darkness, and Shirou could almost picture the image of small fairy girl smiling with joy at pure happiness at him. "Thank you... You were the first one who listened. I shall try my best to explain..." thanked Histoire, and she began. "The goddesses have been fighting for eons, you see. The Console War has lasted for a long time already. I was sealed away during that time... The world is on the brink of chaos now. I need to be freed."

'So this was all caused by the arrogance of divine beings... pitiful,' gritted Shirou in distaste, but did not let Histoire know of his displeasure. Though the mention of the 'Console Wars' brought another ache into his head, considering where he was... honestly? Why this world had many bad pun that annoyed him greatly!

"So you need my help, correct?" asked Shirou. He reflected on all his actions up to this point and what he knew of this world... aside from the insanity ensued so far, he understood he had no purpose here. The only thing he had was the life of the girl he saved last night, and the cry for help in front of him. Shirou couldn't help but think it was his job to help them. "Very well then. How do I help you, Histoire?" asked Shirou. Again another pause, then Histoire asked him with a trembling voice, "You will... You will help me? You will help free me?"

Shirou nodded again, this time smiling a little bit. "It's the only thing I can do now," said Shirou earnestly.

The feeling of happiness from the darkness became incomprehensible. "Thank you so much...I will tell you everything alongside Neptune later..." thanked Histoire. She paused for brief moments, then asked, "Well then... I need to know your name, as it would be quite impolite to not even have the courtesy to know the name of one who helps you. What's your name, young man?"

Shirou grinned at her. "Shirou. Shirou Emiya. It's very nice to meet you, Histoire."

"Shirou Emiya..." Histoire repeated Shirou name, as though trying to imprint it in her mind. "A fine name, Emiya-san."

Shirou shook his head in mild exasperation. Trust Zelretch to dump him in weird universe with the inhabitants somehow knew Japanese. "Thank you then, Histoire... Well then, may I wake up now?" asked Shirou politely.

Histoire actually managed to chuckle a bit. "That's entirely up to you. I'm actually surprised that I was able to keep up my conversation with you this long. You must be quite special." she praised, or insulted him. Shirou didn't know what the difference was.

"Perhaps I am," Shirou grinned dryly at her, while inwardly laughing like maniac. "Perhaps I am."

Before Shirou could leave, however, the tome had one last request for him. "Please... Take care of Neptune for me. She has lost everything, she doesn't even know who I am. She means so much to me, and yet I cannot do anything to help her... She needs someone to guide her and accompany her on this dangerous journey... Someone who can be with her. Can you grant me this last request?" pleaded Histoire.

Shirou face softened at such a heartfelt plea. Histoire might have cared for the fallen goddesses especially, and seeing someone like that not remember her must be quite painful.

Well... Histoire request about keeping Neptune save was logical. Neptune; just from the few minutes Shirou had interacted with her, she'd driven him to frustration he rarely had. Even with the power Shirou had sensed from her, she couldn't survive on her own. She would need someone to put a leash on her, or something in same line.

But in the end, to Shirou, Neptune was still a child. She was so innocent—A memories from before flashed in Shirou's mind—Well, not THAT innocent, but still, a naïve, energetic, airhead, and excitable. Shirou wanted to add Chūnibyō but decided with strange world he was in, the eight level syndrome could be normal for everyone.

Neptune had trait to assure everyone with a smile and a cheer like hers, and she could be adorable when she wanted to be. And Shirou wasn't a Lolicon, a Pedophile, or a child molester when he thought about Neptune's cuteness.

"I will," Shirou promised, "I promise that as long as I am here... I will do everything in my power to take care of her. I swear I will Histoire. And I'm a man of my word."

A feeling of contentment washes over the darkness, and Histoire, with a voice full of gratitude, simply thanked him, "Thank you so much, Emiya-san. Thank you..."

Light then entered the void, blinding Shirou eyes by sudden brightness. It showed to Shirou that the dream had ended...

— **Part 02—**

Shirou woke up on roof of Compa's house, seeing that she would have no other place to let him rest in for the night, and Shirou was certainly not going to have the one who took care of him sacrificed her comfort for his. If there was someone needed to make sacrifice for innocent comfort, it was Shirou Emiya. After all, he'd lost his self-worth twenty years ago in the fire...

Shirou shook his head, clearing his mind. He stretched a little bit and began to walk into the house to have some breakfast... But...

"Aghhhh-guuuhhhh-woooohhh!"

A suffering moan from Neptune made Shirou eyes widen as he wondered what was happening to her. He started to walk down the stairs much more quickly.

"This is way too tight! I'm gonna snap, I can't breathe I...can't...make...more...comments..." suffering shout from Neptune continued.

Shirou practically leaped down. He thought furiously, 'what's the hell is going on?-! Who's doing this?-! Dammit, I have to protect her!' When he got to the patient bedroom, his face reddened incredibly and he covered his eyes.

"GAAAHH! What are you doing?-!" shouted Neptune who was almost completely naked except for the bonda—er, bandages around her, courtesy of Compa, who was wrapping them around the poor little patient. Said bandages were seemed to have been wrapped around so tightly that Shirou could almost see skin outlines on them and Neptune's face was red from lack of air.

Barely 5 minutes after Shirou woke up and promised to protect her Neptune already making him lost his mind from the horror of scenes which could only come from the most depraved of fetishists.

'So... much... trauma...' thought Shirou, horrified.

"Oh, Shirou-san! Good afternoon! Lemme just finish this... don't worry, I'll unwrap you right n-aghhh!" said the oblivious, ditzy nurse-in-training. The incredibly assuring sound of Neptune's body being squeezed made Shirou scared that she might actually die. Ironically by the hand of someone who was trying to nurse her.

Gasping for breath as she slowly ran out of precious oxygen, Neptune strangled out, "It's even tighter now! You're just tangling me up! Dammit, just stop!" pleaded Neptune, of which was ignored by Compa. Neptune's face slowly turned purple, darker than her hair color as she choked out,

"Gimme scissors! Gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do them myself!"

Alarmed at Neptune's strangled voice and purple face, Shirou ignored Neptune's lack of clothing and scanned the room for the nearest scissors he could find, and quickly grab the cutting instrument to free her from her bon—er, bandages.

As Neptune breathed out heavily to regain her breath, Shirou quickly ran out of the room and shouted back, flustered, "Just call me back when you're dressed already! I'll be upstairs!"

That was how Shirou's day started, with his face flushed red incredibly and the rest of him was squatting in a corner, holding his legs together while rocking back and forth. Shirou couldn't help but to wonder if his sanity could hold itself. Shirou hoped it could...

— **Part 03—**

Finally, after a very traumatizing waiting period, Compa called for Shirou, "Shirou-san, you can come in now!"

Shirou got up and slowly walked towards the patient room, with Neptune finally in her familiar purple and white hoodie dress.

Now that he was calm, he could actually focus on Neptune and the sensation he got from her. If Shirou could describe it, it smelt like... Earth, rocks and dust. For some odd reason, he also smelt pure Prana. Given Shirou earlier suspicions, maybe that shouldn't be unusual at all... Thankfully, even if Neptune gave him sensation oddly like Apostle Ancestors back in his home universe, he was glad Neptune wasn't as dangerous as them.

"Whew... Thanks, buddy, you really helped me out there!" thanked Neptune. Shirou shook his head at that and said, "No, it's OK... It was pretty disturbing to see though."

Instead agreeing with him, Neptune stifled a gasp and said, "You shouldn't have said it was disturbing! A healthy boy like you should love that kind of fan-service!"

Throbbing ache slowly appeared in Shirou's head. He decided to ignore it for the sake of his sanity and turned to see Compa. "Compa... what was all that about?" asked Shirou.

"Hey, don't ignore a heroine when she's talking!" shouted Neptune, in which Shirou ignored somehow. However, from his twitching eyebrow, it still very much affected him.

The nurse-in-training replied Shirou awkwardly, "Oh, I was trying to bandage her wounds and scratches and disinfect them. I messed up and ended up strangling her though..."

Shirou palmed his face. "Please be more careful next time..." Shirou decided to admonish the nurse, hoping it would change her, which was futile.

"Ahem," interrupted Neptune with a slight cough, pretty much asking for attention and some answers. Shirou and Compa looked towards her, a silent indication of letting her continue. "By the way, I was thinking while you were saving me from death by strangle from bondages... Who the heck are you?" she asked bluntly.

Shirou winced at the intentional transformation of medical supplies into sexually depraved tools, leaving him with yet again another twitching eyes. Compa, embarrassed, corrected Neptune with a stutter, "Th-they're bandages!"

After calming himself, Shirou answered for Neptune, "What are you talking about? We already met in dreams, remember?"

Neptune tilted her head and pondered this for a moment, when her eyes suddenly widened and she pointed at Shirou shakily. "Hey, yeah... You were the perverted lolicon that tried to molest me in my dream!"

Shirou gaped at Neptune. All of things she remembered, why should she remembered that wrongful accusations?-!

Compa became startled and looked to Shirou with mixed expression. There was disappointment and hint of betrayal and anger too.

It slightly disturbed Shirou, and he enlightened her. "We shared the same dream, actually talked to each other, actually interacted with each other. Somebody else made that connection," defended Shirou.

Thankfully, Neptune then remembered other parts of her dream and said, "Hey... Does that mean you're the guy who saved me last night?" Shirou nodded hastily, hoping the understanding became clear. However, Neptune once again destroyed his wistful thinking when she hugged him suddenly and shouted out loud, "You're my destined soul mate... the dashing hero that will end up as heroine husband in the end of adventure! Now that I think about it... Yeah it was you! Your body was so nice and warm and cozy and HARD..."

Shirou's eyes widened like a saucer. He didn't know if he should cry by that or happy Neptune actually acknowledged him in such endearing manner... 'Wait—why my sixth sense told I'm dead?-!' thought Shirou nervously and he stared at Compa fearfully.

Compa, stood in her spot, was watching him with blank look. It unnerved Shirou deeply. Compa then smiled, but it wasn't fooling him at all. Compa's smile was hollow and didn't reach her eyes. Actually, it made Shirou fear her more than facing seven Servants together. "So, that's how it's. Shirou-san likes a little girl, huh? I should've known better..." said Compa with unnerving happy tone.

Shirou didn't know what he should do. In his life, he never had such troublesome situation as he was in right now. He wanted to cry for the injustice and wrongful accusation to him, but he couldn't cry. A Hero of Justice wouldn't cry for something like this. Because his state of mind, Shirou missed Compa's last statement. "And here I thought he liked me when he stared my breasts when he was just awake yesterday."

Finally, after calming Compa down, and tried to change Neptune twisted believe which proved useless in the end, the order came back in the room… somehow…

Shirou immediately asked Neptune, deciding not to surprise her with how much Shirou knew, "Well little one... What's your name?" She answered with overly upbeat tone, "I'm Neptune!"

Compa immediately replied with megawatt smile, "Nice to meet you, Nept—… Nepee—… Nepta… Nepel… Neput…"

Both Shirou and Neptune deadpanned at Compa.

"You can call me Neptuna, Neppermint, Nep-Nep... Whatever you want!" As the girl loudly proclaimed all her nicknames for herself, Shirou simply smiled and replied, "Can I just call you Neptune, if that's alright with you?"

Compa added sheepishly, "can I call you Nep-Nep instead? Your full name is kind of…" Compa trailed in the end.

"No problemo!" The girl accepted Shirou and Compa's request cheerfully, then brought a hand up to her chin to think. "Hmm... so who are you?"

"Shirou. Shirou Emiya. It's nice to meet you, Neptune." introduced Shirou with small smile. He missed pink tints on Neptune's cheeks for brief moments. Smiling again, Neptune grinned at Shirou and snapped her fingers. "Alrighty then! I'll call you Shi-kun! It's short, sweet and rhymes with mine! Neptune, Shi-kun... Yeah, as Hero-Heroine pairing, it is suited us... I'm a genius!"

Shirou's smile became strained, but Compa's was much more for some reason unknown to Shirou... "So then, Neptune, do you remember anything else about the dream?" probed Shirou.

Neptune put a thoughtful expression for a moment, then became startled and shouted, "Oh yeah! We have to rescue Histy! Some grand quest for us, or something like that!"

... Poor Histoire. Her request was totally ignored. Shirou's smile now was fully forceful.

"Histy? What's she talking about Shirou-san?" Compa asked, want—no, demanding answer. Shirou swore he saw a jealousy flashed in her eyes for brief moments before it disappeared, however, he thought it was only imagination from his tired mind.

Shirou told the beautiful nurse-in-training, "Compa, as I said, somebody else connected our dream together, and she asked for our help. Do you know of any problems that could warrant such a thing?"

Compa thought about this for a minute and said sadly, "I told you about the monster attacks yesterday, right, Shirou-san?"

While Shirou gave an 'ah' in understanding, Neptune, who only came in today and lost her memory, needed explaining. Feeling responsible, Shirou took up the job of enlightening her. "People in the landmasses have apparently come under attack from monsters, including the one we're on right now." Compa added another grim piece of information, "Even the military powers can't stop them from appearing... All we can do is defend ourselves and hold them at bay..."

Yesterday, Shirou hadn't understood it yet fully. However, the situation appeared to be quite dire here. If even the military couldn't even push them back...

"Then that must mean that there's a boss monster generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet my mission as heroine is to go and defeat this boss monster and save the world!" shouted Neptune out her conclusions with much determination, her fists raised to show that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Shirou remained speechless at her outburst as if natural law of this world was actually no better than in RPG. Compa then commented, "Well, you may be right about the boss monster, but nobody's heard of or seen anything like that..."

Even Compa took that absurd way of thinking just like it was everyday occurrence.

Neptune crossed her arms and said, "If the military can't stop the monsters from appearing, some outside force is making them appear. Is it another monster? Is it some sinister force working behind the scenes? Who knows? We can try to find out."

Desperately, Shirou tried to follow their conversation, but it was impossible for him. He was, after all, a veteran WARRIOR, not a veteran GAMER, dammit!

True, he'd played some because Waver Velvet... However, he just attacked the enemy or mobs blindly, without slight knowledge what he'd done wrong in the game.

For next ten minutes, Shirou just stood dumbly while listening Neptune and Compa's discussion about RPG mumbo-jumbo he didn't understand at all. He snapped from his dumbfounded state when Compa finally ended the alien discussion and moved to topic Shirou understood, "Say, Nep-Nep… if you go to the place where you were falling last night, maybe you can gain some of your memory back."

"Hmmm…" Neptune made thoughtful expression, "It was a good idea. Shi-kun, what do you think?"

Dragged into sudden discussion, Shirou scrambled to find reply for Neptune's question, "Um…er, I think it was a good idea too."

"Then it's settled," exclaimed Neptune with upbeat tone, "We'll go to the place where I was falling last night first before we started our adventure!" Neptune gave another hand pumps, sealing the deal before Shirou could give his piece of his mind.

"But… we need weapon for you and Shirou-san. We must be prepared. We don't know when monsters will appear and attack us," suggested Compa. Something Shirou agreed wholeheartedly. There was something that intrigued Shirou too and he decided to ask, "Compa, do you have weapon with you?"

Compa nodded and went to corner and took something… "There is my weapon! Besides being nurse-in-training, I was also trained as combat-medic," Compa explained happily, missing uncomfortable face Shirou and Neptune had made when they saw Compa choice of… weapon.

If Neptune was bothered by the massive syringe because its appearance alone, Shirou was something else entirely. He'd instinctively used Structural Grasp at that… thing, and found what actually the purple-colored, ominous-looking liquid inside the syringe's tube was.

Shirou shivered when he knew that liquid was actually expired malfunctioning medicine and lethal beyond belief. Hell, Shirou wouldn't be surprised if Berserker foaming in the mouth if he was injected by that liquid.

To be honest, that thing just pure evil given form as liquid, and made the black goo of perverted greater grail looked tame in comparison. Shirou noted in his mind he would stay away from that… that abomination.

Ok… Shirou was exaggerating it a little bit…

"Uh… Ah…" Shirou opened his mouth, sounded uncomfortable, "I'll find weapon for me and Neptune in Planeptune's Central City… I think…"

Compa looked at Shirou with her head tilted slightly. She then asked, "Do you have credits, Shirou-san?"

That… shut Shirou's mouth for good.

— **Part 04—**

Shirou, Compa and Neptune had finally arrived in Virtua Forest where Neptune had dropped from sky last night. Actually, the spot where Neptune had fallen was deep in the forest, but after Shirou had heard from Compa that monster suddenly appeared around the park, they agreed to not rush it.

Shirou and Compa were agreed to not rush the expedition. It was Neptune who was being the problem. Thankfully, Neptune had given up on her idea after Compa had bribed Neptune with her homemade Pudding.

Shirou had found out as he went to the Central City for buying a weapon, Compa had given Neptune her homemade Pudding and Neptune had claimed it was the best meal in the world. Beside, that, Neptune had found a wooden sword in some trash bin near Compa house… in which Shirou found very hard to comprehend.

Shirou had decided to use the wooden sword instead, as it was in good quality and gave the weapon he had bought to Neptune.

The weapon was a Katana. It was finely crafted with metal of this world that could synchronize with its wielder energy and very sturdy. The Katana had black sheath and handle covered with intertwining black and purple clothes.

For very cheap weapon, it was very good. Unfortunately, everyone in Planeptune favored more advanced weapon such as laser-sword than traditional sword because Planeptune's advancement. It made Shirou sad, very sad to be honest. However, he had decided to swallow the bitter feeling because it was how this world worked.

Still, Gamindustri didn't make sense for Shirou at all.

Shirou could only bought one weapon from credits —money in Gamindustri— Compa had given him. Shirou had found out that orphaned boys and girls under MA 18+ got monthly allowance from Planeptune's government. At first, it was more than enough for Compa, but because the monster crisis, the allowance had been cut down to quarter of its former amount to fund military.

When Shirou had offered to repay Compa's used credits back, the kind nurse-in-training only smiled and declined it. However, Shirou was stubborn and even if Compa had denied it, Shirou had promised to give credits he borrowed from Compa when he had credits from doing quest, in future.

They have walked through the Forest for some times already. Suddenly, Shirou froze when he heard Compa shouting, "They are the monsters, but how can they are here? Last night, this park didn't have monster in it." Shirou immediately looked at direction Compa pointed out and his jaw slowly dropped at the sight in front of him.

Shirou who'd fought many powerful enemies in his life, survived fighting Servants in Holy Grail war, the masters that command them, dark eldritch abominations, Dead Apostles... just to name a few. It was clear he had load of experience against something called 'monster'.

However, when he saw the 'monster', Compa had told him about, was actually a crystal blue-colored, see-through slime creature with some dog appendages like snout, ears, and tail stuck at it. It made his brain ceased to function in futile attempts to comprehend what on unlimited universes actually happened. By the Root, this little thing was actually made of jelly with some dog's body parts stuck on it!

With disbelieving expression, Shirou asked the nurse-in-training, "Compa... THESE are the monsters that are DESTROYING your MILITARY?"

"Don't let your guard down, Shirou-san!" warned Compa, taking a battle stance, "Those are Dogoos! They're dangerous when they outnumber you by a lot!" Like Compa had said, in front of them were dozens dog-slime creatures.

When Shirou saw how serious Compa was, his body started trembling. "Dogoos..." began Shirou, "A dog and goo..." murmured Shirou with emotionless tone.

"Don't worry Shi-kun!" said Neptune aloud, mistaking Shirou's trembling body as fear, "It's normal for beginners to fear the monster. You'll get used of it... and don't worry, as Heroine in this series, I'll protect the Hero and my soon-to-be soul-mate with everything I have!"

When Compa heard that, she was fired up and brimmed with confidence and resolve, "Yes! Don't worry Shirou-san! If Nep-Nep can't protect you, I'll give my live for protecting you as my Party member! Lady Purple Heart will smite everyone who abandons their party member."

"...Party Member..." Shirou whispered blankly. Both Neptune and Compa already took off, attacking nearby slime-dog-thingy and left Shirou alone on his spot.

Neptune began performing a combo on nearby Dogoo. "Cross Combo!" shouted Neptune gleefully.

Her attacks were quite wild, too clumsy, too raw, and she was relying too much on her natural abilities to make up for her lack of form. Shirou would find many flaws in Neptune's attack and could help her perfecting it if he wasn't in trance.

Meanwhile, Compa was clearly not suited for combat. She clumsily attacked nearby Dogoo and injected the poor slime-ball with the… abomination in her oversized syringe.

"Take this! Eat this! Lemme show you how the main heroine plays her role! Gimme many EXP for leveling up!" shouted Neptune gleefully as she destroyed Dogoos in her sight.

"...EXP...Leveling up..."

"Yes! I destroyed my first monster!" shouted Compa happily after destroying her Dogoo, "I get loot too. Whoa! It's credits and medicine herb!"

"...Loot..."

"You're right Compa. But, I hope they give weapon as item drop instead," replied Neptune as she took her loots. "Look Shi-kun! If we destroy all this mobs we can be rich from the loot alone..."

"...item drop..." said Shirou with voice slightly above whisper. His body had stopped trembling and now was still as statue. His bang covered his eyes, giving ominous appearance.

Slowly, Shirou's lips moved fast and said something with very low tone, making it hard for Neptune and Compa to listen, except for incoherent ramblings, from Shirou's mouth. Actually, they've already started their 'grinding' again and ignored Shirou...

"I've survived the calamity created by All World's Evil when I was young…" began Shirou with hollow tone, "Pain and suffering is nothing but annoyance to me. I've fought persons from long forgotten Legends, more powerful than me and always came out alive. I've fought my twisted future self with eons of experience and arrogant king when I was seventeen and came out as winner. I've killed many threats for humanity and close to death many times. I've defied my death more than once... I've fought an incomprehensible being which overpowered in their own way, something called as MONSTER and came out as winner… yet, this world… this world… this world seems to mock what I've done in the past…" Shirou then raised his voice with inhuman sound, **"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"**

"Shi-kun, wha—?"

"Shirou-san… are yo—?"

Neptune and Compa froze when they felt primal sensation gripped their heart, their soul, their existence. They could only see Shirou in muted silence as he raised his wooden sword high above his head, his upper face still covered by his bangs.

Untold amounts of Prana filled every inch of Shirou's body and wooden sword, reinforcing its too inhuman level; the realm out of simple comprehension. No one could find it as it contained inside Shirou's body and wooden sword with mechanical-precise calculation.

" **Nine Live Blade Works—Shooting Hundred Heads—!"**

Shirou vanished from his spot, leaving simple breeze that was blowing Neptune and Compa's hair. The breeze was calm just as usual breeze, but the world was silent as act of something that even world couldn't comprehend what just happened.

Neptune and Compa snapped from their trance and looked behind their back. They saw dozens of Dogoos were frozen still with Shirou at other side of the mobs, his back facing them. One by one, the Dogoos dissipated into purple lights, dropping credits and item drops as the Loots. Neptune and Compa ran towards Shirou, ignoring the loots for now. Neptune then jumped and hugged Shirou from behind while Compa stood next to Shirou, their eyes were sparkling.

"Shi-kun! That was awesoooome!" Neptune shouted in childish glee, "teach me, please, teach me how to do 'em!"

Shirou blinked as he snapped from his… severe mental breakdown. He watched Compa and Neptune from his shoulder with confused expression.

"Shirou-san, you look very dashing! Just like Superhero!" gushed Compa.

Shirou smiled at that, the smile actually was fake. However, Neptune and Compa didn't know it as Shirou was the Master of all Fakers. Shirou himself inwardly confused why he felt deep and nagging annoyance, no, it wasn't usual annoyance he felt. He felt anger… just like when _He_ mocked his Ideal.

Shirou was silent, deep in thought as Neptune and Compa were gushing around something he didn't remember doing of. He was wondering why he felt anger in the first place…

— **Part 05—**

The area littered with crates and broken trees from the force of Shirou and Neptune's falling momentum. Shirou watched the craters and broken trees while wondering how he didn't die from that. He peeked at Neptune and Compa and gauged their reaction.

Compa was looking around with wide eyes, disbelieved. It was true she saw the place last night, but it was dark. Now, in the day where everything was clear, Compa could see how bad last night actually was. Suddenly Compa stared at Shirou with unreadable face, and it unnerved Shirou deeply. The red-haired boy moved his eyes away to Neptune to gauge the loli's reaction.

Unlike like Compa, Neptune stared the site with thoughtful expression. Her usual childish and upbeat attitude couldn't be seen. Her eyes swept over the craters and broken trees with frightening intensity. Then, just like Compa, Neptune suddenly stared at Shirou and her eyes locked on Shirou's eyes.

If Shirou was unnerved with Compa's look, he was confused with Neptune's look this time. Neptune was watching him with deep gratitude and something he couldn't understand. It bothered Shirou greatly more than Compa's look, moreover when he saw who the one who sent that look was. Neptune's look wasn't suited for someone with her appearance at all.

Without warning, Neptune jumped at Shirou and hugged him in tight, bear hug. "Thank you Shirou. If you don't save me, I'll be a goner now. You're the best!"

Shirou gave earnest smile at Neptune and patted her head softly. He ignored how Neptune called him normally, not usual 'Shi-kun' she had come to fond of. However, his smile strained when he felt an intense gaze holing his back head. He nervously looked at Compa and saw the nurse-in-training was smiling serenely at him. Shirou tilted his head, wondering what he felt before.

Unfortunately, their calm moments ended when suddenly, the ground under them cracked.

"Wha—?" Shirou widened his eyes when the crack spread over the ground.

"Kyaaaaaa—!"

"Wha—what in the heck it is?-! Who've idea to start dangerous event without multiple choices box?-!"

It was already late for him to get them out of whatever the trap they've sprung on. So, as latch ditch effort, Shirou tightly hugged Neptune in his embrace with one arm, and he jumped at Compa and pulled her in his safe embrace with his free arm, and he reinforced his back as durable as he could as they fell into darkness.

— **Part 06—**

"Everyone, are you alright?" asked Shirou, worried. Actually, he was the one who should be worried because he had made his body as cushion for the girls. The area they were in was dark and it was hard for Shirou to see.

"Ah-uh, Shirou-san, can you please release your hand from my *Censor*…" said Compa with timid voice.

"Ah… Ah… Shi-kun… where are you touching me? It is very close with my *Censor*…" moaned Neptune.

Shirou blinked and unconsciously moved his hand in groping motion. He could feel his right palm was on something soft and squishy, and his left palm kneading something firm, round, and bouncy… something immediately clicked in his mind and he tried to move his hands away from the girls'. Because the darkness, he missed Compa's disappointed face and Neptune's pout.

When they were finally standing again, Shirou thought aloud, "Where are we? This place is very dark… I hope I bring a lighter for time like this…"

"Don't worry Shi-kun!" started Neptune. Her voice sounded embarrassed for moments before it took its natural upbeat tone, "I believe mysterious light will lit up this place as there's no dungeon as dark as this. It'll make the adventurer dislikes the game and it's bad for developer's business…"

Shirou's eyebrow twitched when he heard those ridiculous speech from Neptune. Honestly, why Neptune always said what happened around them was like some twisted RPG turned into reality. It didn't make sense at all for Shirou.

Before he could retort, the cave suddenly lit up with mysterious glow. Shirou felt urge to bang his head in nearby cave walls, but resisted it somehow. He couldn't believe how Neptune's unbelievable yapping actually turned out to be real.

They looked around and saw they were in some kind of underground cave. The mysterious glow that lighted the cave came from the crystals embedded in the wall. With quick Structural Grasp, Shirou found out the glow was from Prana the crystals naturally imbued with.

" **GROOOOAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!"**

They readied themselves when bone-chilling roar echoed in the cave. Before Shirou could find the source of the roar, something big dropped in front of them and they looked at it. To Shirou horror it was huge monster with gigantic legs, and in the end two arms, one with a massive sword, extended.

"GUARD VERMIN! EVERYONE, BE CAREFUL!" shouted Compa hastily. There was hint of fear and apprehension in her voice.

In front of them was a gigantic spider-like enemy. It had eight legs in all, and two arms. One held the huge blade, an impressively carved sword for a monster's weapon, the hilt resembling a trident, while the blade was shaped as a broadsword. It was even bigger than Berserker's, though less powerful—more, and weaker by far stretch—. They then saw its face. It was shaped like a helmet, but its mouth showed a fierce, angry expression.

The monster swung the blade and supported it on its back, showing Shirou and Co. its battle position.

Guard Vermin... A fitting name indeed. Although the Vermin part seemed degenerating the fearsome image it's projected. Vermin in its name wasn't suited for frightening monster such as it.

However, the danger of this monster was indeed real… Could they really stand up to it if he didn't trace something?

"Yippee! This is gonna be fun! Let's get 'im!" exclaimed Neptune in glee.

"Neptune, wait!" shouted Shirou. Before he could stop her, Neptune dashed up to it and begun slicing the legs. The spider/human eldritch monster roared again and tried to stomp on Neptune, but she was too fast because her small body.

"Shit... Compa, keep aiming for the head, I'll help Neptune and keep it off you!" shouted Shirou as he reinforced the wooden blade to follow Neptune's example of taking out its support.

So their battle began.

The arachnid tried to flatten them with its legs, but for now they were fast enough to avoid them. They jumped back again, and it roared in frustration. "It's coming for us! Move back!" commanded Shirou hastily.

All of them jumped back as it swung its mighty broadsword. They managed to dodge it, and kept going on the offensive. Shirou was actually not sure how much damage they were doing to Guard Vermin. The legs may have scars, but were they really of much consequence to such a large creature? Without warning though, something horrible occurred.

Right in front of the creature, as she was about to go in for another assault, Neptune tripped, leaving herself open to the Vermin's slash. "NEPTUNE!" shouted Shirou, horrified.

Apparently horrified herself, Compa panicked and lost the grip on her syringe. "NEP-NEP!" shouted Compa.

"Owee... Huh, Shi-kun, Compa what're you... Ah—" A shadow loomed over Neptune, and she saw the creature readying itself for a fatal strike. Neptune froze up in fear, and for the first time, she seemed genuinely afraid for her life. She couldn't do anything but just sit there, waiting for her end.

"NO!" Pushing himself to the limit, Shirou pumped his legs with od and took off.

Right as the Guard Vermin swung its sword for the deathblow, he spun around and pivoted using his right foot. Charging as much Od as he could into the wooden sword, he whirled around and swung it with two hands, crashing the fragile weapon against the Guard Vermin's weapon as it strayed but a few inches from Shirou's face.

Shirou's legs bent from the impact, crater appeared under him, but he gritted his teeth and held it off as Neptune managed to open her eyes. Neptune still sat there, face contorted in disbelief over the fact that her life hadn't ended yet. "Shi—Shi-kun!" chocked Neptune.

"Get out of here Neptune! Take Compa and run! I'll hold this annoyance back!" commanded Shirou to Neptune as he stood there, unmoving despite his foe's attempts to break through.

"B-but... You'll die if you stay here Shi-kun!" She protested, shaking in fear.

Shirou simply smiled at her, even as his wooden sword continues to receive small cracks from the abuse. "I promised someone that I would take care of you Neptune... So it's OK. If I do die, well, I'll be happy knowing that you're still alive and I kept my promises to the end," said Shirou with brutal honesty.

Neptune's jaw slowly fell as she stayed where she was, froze on her spot; unable to move. Neither did Shirou took a step when he saw the next attack coming.

Guard Vermin's blade managed to slice through the wooden sword. Even though he could have easily avoided it, Neptune was still right behind him. So he took it for her...

The slash knocked Shirou back towards the cave walls and slammed him against it. A huge gash now divided his shoulder. There Shirou lied, still conscious, but bleeding profusely.

"SHIROU-SAN!"

"SHI-KUN!"

Compa ran up to Shirou as he held his slashed shoulder, crying and trying her best to heal him with her supplies. "Please don't die Shirou-san... I don't want anyone else to die in front of me again... Please..." wept Compa as she continued her futile effort.

"Compa..." murmured Shirou. He too in the girl's words as he continued to lose blood.

What happened during her life? Shirou was curious now. He wanted to help her… help her because it was who he was… Shirou Emiya… Existence that tried to redeem himself from sin he believed he committed by surviving alone from the great fire, while hundreds were dead.

Shirou could see Neptune, turning to face the creature, slowly and menacingly, and in his state, he certainly could feel her anger rising even while her foe raised its blade to make the final strike. "You're gonna PAY FOR **THAT!** "

All of a sudden, the creature backed away from the attack and a bright light shone forth, getting both Compa and Shirou's attention.

Power overflowed from the light surrounding Neptune as several discs spin around her and combined into one. Extending her hand forward, she activated one of the discs, a symbol similar to Shirou's Command Seal coming glowing on it. The light engulfed Neptune, obscuring her from everything.

When the light faded, Shirou didn't see Neptune he knew anymore. The being Shirou saw before him was nothing like her, save for her hair, which still retained its purple color. And even then, it was now braided into long twin tails. Other than that, everything had changed.

This being had an aura of dignity, grace and overwhelming power. However, the being also radiated pure, unfiltered rage.

What was once a hoodie was now a plug suit, tight, yet made for battle. Butterfly wings, connected to her back through some mysterious force, materialize in all their brilliance. Her hairclips were replaced by mysterious pods with X symbol, glowing with mysterious power, or perhaps it was divine power.

This was no little girl he knew from before.

What Shirou expected all along was right. Here in front of him, standing up to protect him, was the goddess of this landmass, it was Console Patron Unit... the Goddess of Planeptune; Purple Heart—Neptune's true form.

"You have hurt someone important to me... and for that, you shall be banished from this world!" gritted Neptune out with tears pooled in corner of her eyes. She was still holding the same Katana, held it up to her face and made it glow with the same purple light. Just like what happened to her, once the light disappeared, everything about the Katana changed.

A katana, sharp and sleek with an amazing cutting edge, a unique design and made with materials Shirou had never even heard of before, appeared in her hands... It was beautiful, one of the most beautiful swords he had ever seen.

It had no specialty, it had no power... But its form was enough, the familiar shape of the katana brought Shirou back to his home universe, and for all its simplicity, it brought comforting warmth to him.

It was enough.

Neptune took the sword and held it above her head, the blade facing the ceiling and the tip pointed towards her enemy. She levitated off the ground, and Shirou had strained himself to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the display of this momentous event.

"Guard Vermin... Just disappear from this world!" declared Neptune. Her tone filled with unrestrained rage.

Neptune took off and sliced Guard Vermin's chest with her katana, the blade making a clean cut through the once impenetrable skin. As it shrieked in pain, she continued flying around at unbelievable speed and assaulting the arachnoid foe. The monster flailed its arms and sword, as though it were trying to swat away a fly, or more appropriately a herd of bees with needles piercing painfully again and again and again.

"This is the end!" Shouting one last time, Neptune poured her divine power into her blade and slashed its face.

The monster became silent. As though trying to deny its fate, it raised its gigantic blade one last time... And then, it sagged to the ground and fell, its face and its pincer halved by the blade that sliced it. Shirou watched the entire confrontation in silent awe.

Shirou simply couldn't believe the level of power she gained in the space of mere seconds, the true power of a goddess, it reminded him of the beings of Legend such as Heroic Spirits he met in Grail War those years ago. It touched Shirou, knowing that she did all of that for him... Someone who didn't have a self-worth anymore…

The colossal enemy dissipated and left a small purple diamond. Neptune picked it up and clenched it with her gauntlet-covered hand. She then flied over to Shirou and leaned over him, severely worried. "Shirou!" called Neptune.

Shirou eyes became heavy as he slowly started losing consciousness. The last thing Shirou saw before he closed his eyes, however, was the figure of the goddess before him.

Neptune eyes were full of fear, and although her hands were armored with claws, their touch was soft, tender, and warm. Her katana was at her side, and it suited her so perfectly.

Shirou smiled in nostalgia as he was reminded of someone else.

For a brief moment, Shirou could see purple hair turned into a sublime gold, blue eyes became green, purple armor transformed into majestic blue and silver and a purple katana became a shining broadsword as the image in front of him made him remember so many memories.

Saber...

Shirou lips curled upward into the widest smile he'd made since arriving in this new world. "I'm so glad I protected you Neptune... I'm so glad I kept my promise..." said Shirou weakly.

"No... Shirou, please, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Please Shirou… please…" Neptune grip on Shirou became tighter and her face of that of horrified. The accumulated tears on the corner of Neptune's eyes fell freely as she continued clutching Shirou with fear and desperation.

Compa joined in and said with desperate tone. "No, Shirou-san! Please, just don't! Don't leave us!"

Shirou didn't hear anything else after that. He just succumbed to the darkness and welcomed the invitation of a peaceful unconsciousness state.

— **To Be Continued—**


	3. Chapter 3

**BETA/EDITOR: EL Hunter**

 **X— Chapter 03 —X**

 **Purple-Heart's feeling, Kiss before breakfast and reminder of Rin in oversized coat!**

— **Part 01—**

"Compa, how's Shirou? He'll be alright, right?" Questioned the still transformed Neptune. Her voice was shaky and full of worries. She was sitting next to Shirou's sleeping body on the ground with her Japanese long-sword lying next to her. She had stopped crying moments ago, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Even so, the beauty, dignity and regality she oozed was still present.

On the opposite side of Neptune, Compa cleaned her forehead from the sweats. She'd finished bandaging Shirou's wound. Her once light cream-colored sweater with separated sleeves was stained with red; Shirou's blood. "Don't worry. I've done my best and Shirou-san's condition is stabilized right now," answered Compa, but her face showed she was bothered by something.

"Ugh… It's my fault. If only I listened to Shirou, he wouldn't be like this," lamented Neptune as she chewed her lower lip. Her eyes never left Shirou's sleeping face and it showed Shirou was in pain.

"Don't keep blaming yourself Nep-Nep. Shirou-san's condition is OK right now. We can only wait until he's awake." Compa told the amnesiac Goddess with reassuring tone. Compa moved her eyes and stared at the unconscious redhead, her troubled face pronounced as she tried to understand something.

It'd just been fifteen minutes after they'd fought Guard Vermin and Shirou had sacrificed himself protecting Neptune. It'd triggered Neptune's mysterious transformation and the amnesiac girl had slain the arachnid monster. However, the victory felt bitter in the end.

Compa had tried her best stopping Shirou's wound from bleeding. However, deep down, she knew Shirou would die because how deep the wound was. No, it wasn't a mere deep gash… she'd internally sworn with the name of Goddesses of Landmasses —which ironically one of them was in front of her—, Shirou's shoulder was severed and Compa was aware her lackluster skill in nursing couldn't help him.

The fact that frantic, older-looking Neptune had hugged Shirou's unconscious body while crying and calling his name should've worsened his condition … key word should've… because when transformed Neptune had defended them from some weak monsters that had tried attacking them, Compa had checked Shirou again and she saw a miracle.

It was amazing, yet morbid sight to behold. The severed bones and muscles mended back together. The tissues and skins knitted back together.

Compa had never seen such advanced regeneration in her live. The healing magic she'd seen could mend broken bones and regenerate the destroyed tissue, only for mild wounds, not something as dangerous as Shirou's. However, Shirou's condition was far from magic or a medic could heal. Yet, she saw it by herself… A miracle. It left Compa with simply bandaging Shirou's shoulder that only had a shallow cut, not a severed body part from before, but it still stained the bandage red.

It made Compa wondering who Shirou Emiya actually was. He was powerful… more powerful than the strongest adventurers she'd heard, close to power of the Goddesses themselves. She'd also seen the spot where Neptune had fallen and she had seen was the utter destruction of the deeper-most part of Virtua Forest.

From how bad the destruction of the area was and from her memory when Shirou leaned on a nearly broken tree, Compa knew the craters and broken trees were because Shirou's body had slammed on them. To see that he seemed okay was ridiculous and incomprehensible for Compa.

Compa had an inkling feeling that Shirou didn't have amnesia as he had said, unlike Neptune who was truly amnesiac. However, Compa would wait until Shirou told the truth to her. She knew Shirou is a good person and so far, what he'd done, his selflessness and kindness, just cemented it. Compa didn't want to intrude Shirou's past, because Shirou was her first real friend.

Compa wondered if Shirou and she could be more than just friends and Party-mates. Even if she was a somewhat airheaded and ditzy, Compa was still a girl deep down. She'd read some romance Light Novels which Lowee had published and she had some silly dreams of a knight in shining armor who would save her one day.

Shaking her head from the silly thought, Compa moved her eyes at Neptune and found out that the cheery, airhead, careless and selfish little girl was another enigma for Compa to understand.

Compa was also curious about Neptune's transformation. To transform suddenly and gain a massive boost of power like that… it was unnatural as it was also beautiful. There was also the change of her attitude. Compa was bewildered by that. It was like looking at two different people, yet they were actually one and the same person.

The difference between the purple haired Loli, Compa had known from short amount of time, into a mature, calm, collected and beautiful woman, was unbelievable. Even if Neptune had become more refined in everything, Compa could still read the worry and self-loathing from Neptune's face easily. The purple-haired woman was sitting like statue, never moving from her position except if some monsters tried to attack them again, and she was waiting for Shirou faithfully.

Neptune's current state spiked another curiosity for the nurse-in-training. Compa didn't know what Shirou and Neptune's relationship actually was. However, she could feel there was a bond between both of them. It slightly bothered Compa, but she squashed that bad thought. After all… Shirou was being Shirou whenever he was around Neptune, just like how he treated her… kind, mindful and helpful.

It was Neptune who bothered her. Compa bet Neptune had some crush or hero-worship to the red-haired young man. It was clear from Neptune's body language —both the adult's and loli's alike—.

Compa shook her head, trying to dissuade, yet again, the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach whenever she thought how close Neptune to Shirou was. She wasn't feeling jealous, was she not? No way had she felt jealous. Shirou, after all was only her former-patient-turned-friend-and-party-member… However, Compa couldn't shake the bubbling feeling in her stomach as she saw the sight of 'this' Neptune waited Shirou zealously.

As Compa mulled over everything in her mind, suddenly Compa heard a disembodied feminine voice and startled by it. "Ahh-! Finally I can contact you… Neptune. More so, you've unlocked your true form. What a surprise…"

"Who is it?" asked a startled Compa. Neptune answered the voice, yet her eyes didn't move an inch from Shirou's face, "Huh? You're the voice in my dream right? Your name is Histoir… er, what was it, again?"

"My name is Histoire. You are only off by one letter…" The voice answered.

"Yes… Histy…" Neptune acknowledged with refined tone. Even so, the airhead her child form possessed, seemed to bleed in her adult form too… or, perhaps it was her true from. After all, Histoire said about that before, right?

Histoire paused as if she was resigning over something for brief moments and then said, "Huft… you can call me Histy… and then, nice to meet you, Compa-san. I am Histoire."

"Can I call you Histy too?" answered Compa with her bubbly smile, "it is nice to meet—um, I mean… hear you, Histy."

Histoire paused, stumbled. "Ah, um… Compa-san… never mind, you can call me whatever you want." Said Histoire with resigned tone. "So, Neptune, where is Emiya-san?" asked Histoire at Neptune with curious tone, "I cannot contact him? I've tried but something is blocking my attempt."

When Neptune heard Histoire's question, her elegant neutral expression cracked.

— **Part 02—**

She was tired. She was worried wreck. However, she was also afraid.

Neptune had sat silently for small moment, her mind locked to the boy who was unconscious in front of him. Her Shirou…

Neptune found how funny it was for her to boldly claim a man that nearly died because of her recklessness… as hers. However, she couldn't just betray her feeling for her saver, not once but twice had he saved her, even with the guilt she felt in her aching heart. She was just too prideful in this form to admit Shirou's current condition was because of her.

It wouldn't be farfetched if someone said that Neptune was passionate individual. It was true in her child form, Neptune was very reckless, careless, selfish and brash. However, if she'd acknowledged someone important to her, Neptune would be more vicious than mother dragon keeping her eggs. And the mysterious boy named Shirou Emiya was important to her. No, it was more than simply important.

It was true Compa was important to Neptune, but Shirou was special. She didn't know why? Or How? Yet, the mysterious red-head seemed pulling her around him as if he was center of her gravity.

Maybe, it was because both of them were amnesiac? Neptune didn't know really. Heck, she couldn't even know how her mind worked, she just went with the flow. And that flow was going to Shirou.

Neptune was grateful to Shirou. He'd saved her from something that could be fatal for her —even thought it was actually not—. It wouldn't stretch far from the truth if someone said she had hero- worship to Shirou, furthermore, after she saw the place where she landed.

Shirou was also kind and mindful to her. Shirou had this aura that felt 'very stubborn and never give up' that attracted Neptune to him. Not only that, Neptune didn't know how, but her intuition told her Shirou was special and he was a kind of man who would save everyone in need… just like a hero.

Moreover, Shirou was also oozing something about him that made Neptune worried over him. Even so, she didn't show it and buried it behind her reckless, childish and airhead attitude.

There was Neptune's amnesia problem. To be honest, deep down she was afraid… fear to unknown was natural feeling of every living being. Even gods and goddesses would smite everything they did not understand and deem as a threat.

It made Neptune afraid what happened in her past life before Shirou and Compa helped her. It made Neptune afraid what would happen next, after she regained her memories. However, she decided to not care. Why should she care something like that? What mattered to her was having fun with Compa, and more importantly; Shirou, while going in the quest to save 'Histy'.

Yet, what happened from before had shaken Neptune to the core… She had been very careless and reckless. She wanted showing off to Shirou and Compa in the fight against Guard Vermin. Because her selfishness, she nearly died, and Shirou was injured badly protecting her… scratch injured, he nearly died by it.

When Neptune saw Shirou had been slashed by the Guard Vermin, and was thrown away to cave walls, with his blood oozing from his severed shoulder… something snapped inside of her. Something that the existence known as Neptune didn't understand, yet she should've known. Something she couldn't describe even with her ridiculous, spontaneous theories, but she was aware of it.

It transformed the childish, selfish, rude, airheaded and reckless child to a mature, sharp, calm, regal, dignified and prideful beautiful young woman.

Neptune was confused after she had transformed. Her formerly jumbled mind, filled with chaotic childish things, was sharp and clear. Focused and refined for lack of better terms. She felt her power multiplied by dozen times over. It made her prideful. It made her body brimming with drive to show how powerful she really was. It made her enjoy battle. Despite all of that, she couldn't…

She had something much more important than satisfying her selfishness, to protect the unconscious young man that had wormed his presence into her heart.

Beside the massive boost of her power, Neptune felt her emotion was also refined to that of an adult's… once childish crush and hero-worship she harbored to the red-haired young-man —her savior, her hero— refined into more than just silly crush… she couldn't identify what it was because it felt alien to her.

Neptune knew she had amnesia, but it was clear for her that the mysterious feeling she had for the kind young man was something she never felt before her memory loss. It was confusing and frightening…

It was confusing because it forced her refined, mature mind to understand what it was. It was frightening because it made her afraid when she saw Shirou's condition. She was afraid he would die, leaving her alone… forever…

The unknown emotion was spiked the immense rage from within her, giving her an incomprehensible power and she used that said power slaying the one who had injured Shirou. In her untransformed form, she would likely say something silly such as; 'Power boost for the Heroine to protect her Hero!' or something in the same line. However, in this form she was too prideful to say some nonsense like that, yet she couldn't deny the merits of that.

Despite her power, the bitter truth was in front of her… Shirou was unconscious because of her… as hard as she tried to deny it because of her pride and arrogance, the truth remained clear. Her Shirou was nearly dead because of HER!

When Neptune heard Histoire contacting her, and somewhat Compa could listen to Histoire's voice too, her mind wasn't focused on Histoire. However, as Histoire asked about Shirou… the guilt she had buried behind her calm and composed mask sprung on the surface with a vengeance. The effort she had put up for dampening her anguish, Compa's comforting words to her … they were all thrown away meaninglessly.

"It is my fault…" breathed Neptune out, "It is my fault Shirou is injured… if only *Sob* if only I listened to him *Sob* he wouldn't be like this." Again… tears fell on her cheeks from her beautiful eyes with otherworldly power symbol amidst the beautiful sky blue irises.

"Nep-Nep. It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Compa chided gently. Her face contorted to a worried expression.

Instead of calming, anger bubbled inside Neptune's heart until it reached unbearable level and she snapped at Compa. "It is MY fault DAMMIT! Don't you DARE say otherwise, Compa!" Compa reeled back in surprise by that, but Neptune had yet to finish, "If only I've not been arrogant, Shirou wouldn't be like this! If only I've listened to him, he wouldn't be like this! If only I hadn't tried to impress him… he wouldn't be… like… this…" said Neptune between her sobs. Her sitting position had changed, from sitting on her calves onto sat on her butts and knees were drawn to her massive busts. Her face buried in her knees as she continued to sobs.

Compa could only look down on her laps with frown. Deep down, she was feeling useless too, more than Neptune was feeling.

"Wha—What happened to Emiya-san?" Histoire asked with hint of panic and worry in her tone.

"Shirou… *sob*… he'd protected me from *sob* a Guard Vermin's death blow… but *sob* Compa said he is okay right now…" said Neptune, trying to console Histoire, or it was herself she wanted to console.

Histoire's paused voice seemed projecting horrification. "Compa-san… is Emiya-san really okay now?" the Heavenly Voice asked with hope latched in her tone.

"Yep. Shirou-san's condition is okay right now. His wound has… closed. What's left is waiting him for to wake up." The nurse-in-training answered.

"Then why you didn't you bring Emiya-san to a safer place. Somewhere else that the monster's threat won't disturb his recovering?" asked Histoire, miffed because of the lack of common sense the two girl she was talking to.

Neptune's head rose from its hiding place. She and Compa were staring at each other, a realization was clear on their faces. "You're right Histy…" Neptune began, "If we treat him in Compa's house he'll be healthy in no time." Neptune then rose from her sitting position. She seemed torn between taking Shirou with her or not, afraid of his condition as if it was a fragile glass that would shatter if she made a small mistake.

Neptune stared at Compa and asked, "Compa, is it okay for me to carry Shirou now?"

The nurse-in-training tilted her head, her face showing she was in deep thought. After brief moments, Compa nodded at Neptune with her bubbly smile. "You can, Nep-Nep. Right now, he's stabilized enough to be carried by you." Compa answered.

It was enough for Neptune. Her early worry was washed away in river stream and she immediately carried Shirou on her back with utmost care and concern. She stared at Compa and nodded.

Compa didn't need Neptune's word to understand what the amnesiac goddess wanted. Compa gave her own nod and they walked in a brisk, yet careful movement for Shirou's sake. As they walked out of Monster Cave, the place where they were in, they could feel Histoire's presence following them.

— **Part 03—**

After a long and wary walk, Neptune, with Shirou on her back, and Compa finally got out of the Monster Cave. They felt at ease immediately when the sunlight washed over them. They were grateful that there wasn't a monster attacking them. However, they were aware that they should go to Compa's house for Shirou to get a better treatment. So they continued to move on.

It was in the middle of their way, Histoire finally asked Neptune about something the voice had remembered. "Neptune… you said you were fought a Guard Vermin right?" asked the disembodied voice.

"Hmmm… yes. What is it, Histy?" asked Neptune back. Compa, who followed Neptune in silence, couldn't help from listening it.

"Did you find something when you fought it?" questioned Histoire.

Neptune perked up a bit. Her one hand moved from Shirou's thigh and took a crystal she got after slaying the monster. "Do you know about this crystal? I swear, like, I should know about this but I feel dizzy whenever I want to remember about it." Neptune stated.

Compa looked at the purple crystal in curiosity. She then heard Histoire's voice replying Neptune's question. "It is the Planeptune's key fragment."

"Key fragment?" asked Neptune, confused. Histoire then elaborated further more. "Every landmasses have their key fragments somewhere. That key fragments are the key to release me from my prison."

"So, what we need is collecting all Key Fragments right?" asked Compa.

"It isn't as easy as it's sounded," Histoire chided the nurse-in-training, "We don't know where the Fragments are hidden. While Planeptune's key fragment is guarded by a Dungeon Boss, who knows what happens with other fragments."

"Well, we can just wing it..." Neptune replied uncaringly. She then added with thoughtful expression, "But we need to wait until Shirou wakes up and then we can train and find new equipment for our mission. It's bad if we search all the Key Fragments with ill-preparations." Compa could agree with that. They were ill-prepared before. Look what happened, Shirou became the victim of that.

"Then, I can only thank you for your effort right now." Histoire thanked them. Her voice became weak and it worried Neptune and Compa. "Histy, are you okay?" asked Neptune with alarm in her voice.

"Ah, it seems my time is off. I'll contact you sometime in the future, Neptune and Compa. Please give my regards to Emiya-san…"

"We will, Histy," answered Neptune. She and Compa then felt Histoire's presence vanished and they continued to go back to Compa's house in silent.

— **Part 04—**

Shirou opened his eyes and saw the pink-colored ceiling. He couldn't hold back a sense of déjà vu as he saw the garish pink color. He remembered where he was because it was the same room he'd awakened in this absurd world for the first time, he was in Compa's patient's room.

He wanted to check the time but he felt his left hand was constrained. When he looked down to find what held his hand, he saw mops of purple hair sprawled on his arm. He immediately knew who it was... it's Neptune...

The memory from before resurfaced. It slammed Shirou's skull like a merciless sledgehammer... Falling into some cave... Fighting an arachnid monster... Neptune tripped on the ground... He'd taken a death blow meant for Neptune... Neptune's divine form; the unearthly beauty, the unparalleled dignity and unquestionable regality... Purple-Heart flied to him with worried and scared looks... And then darkness...

It made Shirou on guard, but remembered where he was, he calmed down immediately. Shirou's mind worked as he thought how he somehow ended in here. He was sure Neptune was okay because she was sleeping next to his bed. What was left is Compa.

Shirou craned his neck to look around the room. He saw Compa, sleeping on the couch not far from his bed, and let out relieved sigh. 'Good,' he mused in his head, 'They're safe and okay.'

It was then that Shirou felt bandages on his shoulder and torso. Shirou was aware Neptune couldn't been the one who'd treated his injury. So, it was left to Compa. He felt cramped in the bed and wanted to get out for fresh air.

With careful movements so he wouldn't wake up Neptune by accident, he moved Neptune's head from his arm. He blinked when he finally found out a wet patch on his long sleeved shirt and looked at Neptune's adorable sleeping face in bewilderment. He shook his head in dismay when he found Neptune was drooling in her sleep, although it didn't decrease the sheer cuteness from a sleeping Neptune. After he was sure Neptune wasn't disturbed, what's left from him was releasing Neptune's firm grip on his hand.

Neptune's deceptively small and fragile hand gripped his hand tightly and he knew it would be hard and arduous task to free it from Neptune's iron grip. With careful movement, Shirou tried to release his hand. His assessment came true as it was proven quite difficult.

"Shi-kun!" He tensed when he heard Neptune mumbled his name in her sleep and his eyes bulged as Neptune's small hand nearly crushed his. Thankfully, her grip eased and Shirou continued his attempt to free his hand.

Shirou let out another relieved sigh as he was freed from Neptune's iron grip. He saw the clock on the wall and found out it was around six at morning. He was then off from the patient's room and went to the kitchen. Along the way, he hoped there was something he could use for cooking breakfast.

— **Part 05—**

Shirou was glad he found something for breakfast. It seemed, Compa had stocked up the fridge. Well, it was finally his shining moments… in the kitchen. However, Shirou deadpanned as he found about the edible materials of this world. They were different from his home universe, but it didn't deter him. With quick application of Structural Grasp, he found out every detail of each ingredient. Shirou found out many 'interesting' things about the edible material in this world, which made him feeling trepidation and forced him to remember why he disliked this world.

Honestly, the main ingredient for dishes was actually a monster's body part or as natives' affectionately called as Item Drops, such as; Yellow Plant, Radish Leaf, Carrot Leaf, Orange Petal, Rainbow Petal, Red Petal, Mysterious Petal and Medical Herb as vegetables. Nice Meat and Horsebird Thigh as edible meat. However, that wasn't the peak of it.

When Shirou found out a Dogoo's jelly was actually edible, for unknown reason, he nearly traced a high-tier Noble Phantasm from his unlimited weaponry. He found a deep annoyance to the mockery of monsters.

Right, Shirou Emiya couldn't stand the Dogoo existence. That monster was a mockery to his deadly enemies, who suited the word Monster best.

The seasonings itself was actually something Shirou found he regretted for checking its structure. It was composed from something... disturbing. Well, maybe it was just him being a little bit cynical as he wasn't native of this absurd world. Shirou immediately banished that thought as he remembered cynical was one of **HIS** trait and he wouldn't be like _Him_ … no matter what!

Shirou had a hard time thinking of what he should do. Should he continue his plan for cooking breakfast, or deny any meal, except for fruits and drinks as it was only the normal thing he found so far, after knowing just what kind of food the natives of this world consumed daily... It made Shirou wonder about the sanity of the natives in this world, before he decide to forget it... Least his sanity crippled for good.

He decided to take the middle path, and the easiest path, namely; forgetting the source of ingredients, but remembering everything important, such as the nutrients, its effect in human body, and the taste. Even so, he was staying away from crystal blue jelly, before his mind blanked out for some reason and he would do something he would regret later.

In the end, cooking was cooking and Shirou focused on the first ever cooking he'd done in this world. He poured everything he could do for it...

— **Part 06—**

It was an hour later Shirou had finished preparing breakfast. Saying it was normal breakfast was massive understatement. A feast was right word to describe it. The table was filled with many dishes he had cooked. All of them based on Japanese and Western cuisines, only the ingredients were of this world. Shirou had sampled everything and he was sure it was delicious. He thanked his Reinforcement Magecraft, it helped him enhancing the good taste and nutrients in the food.

As Shirou marveled his creations, his first homemade meal in this world, he heard a loud shout belonged to a frantic Neptune. "Hawaaaaaaa! Shi-kun? Shi-kun, where are you? Don't tell me you're dead and vanished from this world? Noooooo! Compa, wake up! Wake UP, DAMMIT! Shi-kun isn't on his bed! Compa, where's Shi-kun?"

Next voice belonged to similarly frantic Compa. "What is it Nep-Nep. Stop shaking my body! You make me dizzy. I'm still tired."

"Shi-kun! Compa, Shi-kun has vanished. Is he dead? No, he can't be! He hasn't taken my virginity yet!"

Shirou stumbled slightly when he heard the last statement. It gave him a disturbing image. He shook his head and decided to call them. However, before he could call them, Compa's next speech had done it for him. "Ne, Nep-Nep. Do you smell this delicious smell?"

After some brief moments, Shirou heard a rumbling sound of steps moving to his position in the kitchen. He knew they were going here, so he sat on a chair and waited for them. A brief moment later, Neptune ripped the door from its hinge ruthlessly. It reminded Shirou how powerful Neptune actually was, behind her deceptively small body. He heard Compa's shout from the hall after that.

"Nep-Nep! My door!" Neptune was ignoring Compa's indignant shout as her purple eyes locked at sitting Shirou. Shirou himself smiled lightly at her.

"S-Shi…-kun?" asked Neptune with small voice and stutter. The ripped door had fallen from her hand as her body slackened. "Good morning Neptune," replied Shirou. Neptune's body trembled when she heard his casual greeting. Her lower lips quivered and her eyes moistened. Without warning, she jumped passing the table at Shirou.

Shirou widened his eyes when he saw Neptune was floating in air and flying to him in slow motion. He braced himself and caught Neptune's small body and they spun twice because Neptune's momentum. Thankfully, the prepared Shirou could hold himself and didn't end sprawling on the floor in undignified manner.

"Shi-kun… Shi-kun… Shi-kun…" Neptune chanted with a shaky voice as she hugged Shirou tightly, as if she was afraid the red-head would vanish given a little moment. Her small arms circled Shirou's neck and her legs clamped Shirou's waist. Her head nuzzled on Shirou's broad shoulder. Shirou swore he could feel Neptune's A-cup breasts behind her jumper mashed on his chest and it multiplied the awkward feeling he felt. "You…you big dummy! Do you know how afraid I was when I found your bed empty! Waaaaa… Shi-kun is a Meany! Meany!" Neptune cried childishly.

In that same moment, Shirou remembered even if Neptune was a goddess, she was still a child. If Shirou was awkward with their position, he let it slide. He patted Neptune's back softly as he whispered at her, "Forgive me if I made you afraid Neptune. I'm here now."

Whatever Shirou had prepared for Neptune's reply, what Neptune said next wasn't in his list. The loli goddess hug became tighter as she shook her head on his shoulder. "No! It was my fault! If I'd listened to Shi-kun, you wouldn't be in bad state. I'm the one who must apologize to Shi-kun… not the opposite! So, please forgive me! I promise I will listen to what you say from now on!"

Shirou was stumbled by Neptune's heartfelt apologize. He felt Neptune hadn't owed him anything to apologize. "No, Neptune! You don't need to apologize. It was my decision to protect you and I'm glad you're okay," said Shirou mildly.

Neptune didn't accept it and become stubborn. She shook her head and said in muffled voice. "No! It was my fault and it forever will be! I gonna apologize forever until Shi-kun forgives me!"

Knowing it was useless to reason with Neptune, Shirou sighed and said, "Then, I'll forgive you! Now, everything was water under the bridge."

Neptune pulled her face from Shirou's shoulder and stared at his face with hopeful look. "Do you really forgive me?" Shirou nodded and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Yes, I've forgiven you. Now release me."

Neptune hadn't pulled herself from Shirou yet. She stared at Shirou's eyes with suspicion. "You've forgiven me? Just like that?" Shirou nodded at Neptune's question, "You won't ravish my young body and forcing me to *censor* and *censor* to gain your forgiveness?" asked Neptune again. She sounded disappointed by that… why though? Well, one could only wonder…

This time, Shirou's deadpanned at the loli-goddess. He was bewildered by Neptune's question.

Just what on earth she was thinking actually? No, forget that! He didn't want to know what inside Neptune's mind. It would likely be dangerous for his own mental health.

However, when his mind was still in bewilderment, he missed glint of mischief in Neptune's eyes. Without warning, Shirou felt a soft and warm sensation touched his cheek, very close to his lips. He widened his eyes when he understood what it was. Neptune was kissing him! Well, it was innocent kiss to be honest, yet it still surprised him.

However, Shirou had moved unconsciously and pushed Neptune from him and put her on floor. Shirou saw the loli-goddess looked at him with disappointed expression. "What in the hell is that? Why do you kiss me suddenly? Well, I don't mind actually, but why?" asked a confused Shirou.

"Well…" Neptune began sheepishly. She scratched her back head awkwardly, "I just wanna do it." Neptune replied cutely.

"Why?" pressed Shirou furthermore.

"Huh? Dunno… I just wanna do it and then I did it!" Neptune answered unhelpfully. When he heard that, Shirou rubbed his temple. "Next time, don't do that all of sudden! It surprised me." Shirou stated in exasperated manner.

"But~ why~ I don't mind if it is Shi-kun!" Neptune exclaimed childishly.

Shirou sighed and he looked away from Neptune, which made him looked at Compa. He immediately gulped his saliva as he felt his throat turned dry by Compa's blank face. "Compa? Are you okay? Er… about that. Please don't misunderstand anything. I can explain it!" Shirou said frantically. He would lie to himself if he said he wasn't disturbed by the nurse-in-training blank face. She was like Sakura and it was scary and not funny!

Compa slowly smiled, but her bubbly smile wasn't reaching her eyes. "Don't worry Shirou-san. I can understand… yes… it is very clear to me." Compa stated with hollow tone. It made Shirou wince. He didn't know why but he felt bad for Compa.

Resigning to himself, Shirou sighed aloud, feeling tired just by what happened. He stared at Compa then at Neptune and said, "Let's just start the breakfast…"

Finally, the breakfast started. After they sat on the chair and prayed together, Neptune immediately ate everything with reckless abandon. It made Shirou remember Saber once again when Neptune filled the black hole she called stomach. However, Shirou frowned slightly when he saw Compa seemed off. The nurse-in-training seemed bothered by something as she ate in silence. Feeling worried and curious, Shirou asked her, "Compa, is the meal not good enough?"

"Nho bhay! She-gun's mheal ish de bhest! (No way! Shi-kun's meal is the Best!)" Neptune interjected with her mouth was full.

Compa was startled when she heard Shirou's question. She shook her head forcefully and it made Shirou wonder how her neck hasn't snapped by the force alone. "Shirou-san. Your cooking is the best! It is the most delicious meal I've ever eaten." She answered with a stiff smile.

Shirou didn't believe at it, but stayed silent. As the breakfast continued, his eyes never left Compa's bothered face.

— **Part 07—**

It was after lunch that Shirou could go out for reconnaissance. Neptune and Compa were asleep after the lunch. Shirou had found out that both of them had been awake all night, waiting for him to awaken. He was grateful to both girls. Before he went out, he'd constructed a simple bounded field around Compa's house that would alert him and wake the girls when someone with ill-intent wanted to enter.

Right now, he was on his way to the Virtua Forest and he decided to go to the cave that they were dropped from the hole yesterday. Shirou was jumping from branch to branch. With Body Reinforcement and his exceptional sight, he could pull it off easily. This wasn't something new for Shirou, as he'd done something similar in the Amazon. However, the silly feeling as if he was a ninja from the Naruto anime he'd seen some time ago was still present.

In Shirou's right hand was a wooden sword with exceptionally sharp edge. The wooden sword was formerly a thick branch he'd altered and reinforced until it was just as hard as steel sword. He was glad he'd known both Alteration and Reinforcement. He'd yet to feel at ease to project something in this world.

It wasn't because he distrusted Histoire or something in the same line as that. Who he was joking? He couldn't trust Histoire fully yet. It was true he'd promised to help her and keep Neptune safe. It was true he had been thankful when she didn't erase him. However, he hadn't fully trusted the World's everything. There was also the point where Histoire needed him to help Neptune and her mission to free the World's Archive.

Who knows what Histoire would do to him after that? She could erase him as she wishes.

It was because the fear he harbored if he would turn like the likes of EMIYA. To Shirou, his broken future self was a disgrace of his ideal. Someone who'd regretted his chosen path and the ideal was a disgrace to Shirou Emiya.

Shirou had never wanted to be the likes of _Him_. He'd known _His_ mistake was selling _His_ soul to Mankind's Will and became Counter Guardian. Because of that, he had a deep wariness to higher being such as Gaia and Alaya.

It was true Histoire seemed to be kinder than Gaia or Alaya. However, he wouldn't lower his guard down around Histoire. Yes, he was paranoid, he know it! But, against The World's Will, he should be.

Shirou didn't know what Histoire would do if she knew about his Tracing ability and, Root forbids, his Reality Marble. It was only natural if Histoire would pull back her word to not erase him, after she understood how dangerous he was for her.

Shirou Emiya was after all the physical representation of the world called Unlimited Blade Works a world and would tamper the natural law of Gamindustri. To him, he was a threat to this world, but it didn't deter him from his path, the path of Hero of Justice. Even the world itself tried to erase him, he would follow his chosen path to death... to save everyone…

Well, actually he should've died now, but a meddling old blood sucker had screwed with his death. Instead of resting peacefully after the hardships in his life, he was thrown in this absurd world.

However, amidst the paranoia in his mind, a small part of it believed what Histoire told him about how she didn't have complete control of this world without the goddesses' agreement. It made Shirou thought what would happen if he called his Reality Marble. Wouldn't he become an overpowered, broken character in this world? Well… it was no use to think such trivial matters… with how close he was with Neptune, he believed Neptune would keep his back safe.

From his knowledge of Neptune's act around him, the Goddess of Planeptune; Purple-Heart, had thought him as someone dear... A dear friend and comrade maybe. It would make one of the three goddesses vouch for him if Histoire somehow wanted to erase him after she find out about what he truly is.

To be honest, he wasn't sure of Neptune's feeling about him. Her comments sometimes was bordering to sexual harassment. Furthermore, after what happened this morning when she kissed him without warning... even if it was innocent gesture, he couldn't help but feeling bothered. There was also the inkling feeling in the deepest part of his mind that told him Neptune thought him as something special.

It was untrue if someone said he was dense about romance. He'd been in relationship, nearly a decade with Rin before they parted, following each other's chosen path; him in becoming Hero, while Rin wanted to continue her family's legacy. Well, they were actually separated after they were sure Rin was pregnant with his child. Tohsaka line needed an heir, she said.

There was also Luviagelita Edelfelt who was his mistress when he had become Luvia's butler. He had gotten good knowledge to be the perfect gentleman and understood woman's heart by other butlers in Edelfelt's estate.

Beside Rin and Luvia, he'd found about Sakura's problem and he with Rin had got rid of Zouken and his soul in the worm in Sakura's heart. He had found out about Sakura's crush to him that turned into obsession. In the end, he had given Matou line an heir after he'd impregnated his own junior. Well, it was the only way without bloodshed in the making.

Honestly, Sakura was nearly followed him when he said he would travel around the world to become a hero. The purple haired woman was fallen deep for him. Thankfully, giving her a child seemed the right choice as Sakura had changed her mind from following him to his dangerous journey, and decided to be a good mother for her and her sempai's child.

Now, let's back to Neptune...

Shirou had inkling feelings that Neptune had fallen for him, but it was ridiculous for him as Neptune knew him only for two days. The other reason he felt of this ridiculous situation was Neptune's appearance. By Root! Neptune looked like a first or second grade middle school student. It would be weird if he was in a relationship with her. It's true she's drop dead adorable, but he isn't a pedophile dammit! Putting her true age aside...

Suddenly Shirou remembered Neptune's true form, the Planeptune's goddess. He felt his blood rushed on his cheeks when he remembered how beautiful, regal and drop dead gorgeous Purple-Heart was... 'Nononono! Bad me... Bad!' Shirou berated himself inwardly. He shook his head. 'Damn! My current age messed with my thought!' He swore in his mind. It was hard to be 25 years old adult trapped in body of hot-blooded, hormonal teenager like him.

Shirou stopped jumping as he arrived at the place where they were dropped into the dungeon yesterday. He looked down to the hole from his position. 'Now, it isn't the time to think about that. I have more pressing matter…' He thought as he steeled himself. In simple flick of mental command, the kind and mindful Shirou Emiya had switched into ruthless veteran warrior of his old self. It was different from him when he was young, but not THAT different in **HIS** level.

"Trace on." Shirou intoned his aria and imagined a flintlock pistol was hammered. He reinforced his body more and filled every imperfections in his body with od from his enlarger reserves. His body had reinforced into _His_ level was in the fifth grail war happened long time ago.

Without another word, he jumped into the hole from the bark he formerly stood on.

— **Part 08—**

Shirou pivoted on his heel and brought his sharp wooden sword in wide swinging arc. The edge of wooden blade slashed multiple Clydes and Ms. Clydes that circled him. The comical ghosts... nuisances (No way Shirou acknowledged these things as monster) were blown away and dispersed by a purple light and dropped some useless items and credits on the ground.

He had yet to finish his dance. He shifted the center of gravity and crouched down. Like a human catapult, he shot forward in blur at another mobs of nuisances. They were group of Contracted Angels.

Shirou batted away the first two Contracted Angels from the mobs, terminated them instantly. He let his slashing momentum to carry him and spinning on his position. He then shifted the direction of his wooden sword and brought down an overhead slash to another Contracted Angel.

It was more of a massacre than monster hunting and Shirou didn't care about that. He kept slashing, thrusting, bashing, stabbing, spinning, slashing again, stabbing again, and kicked the last Contracted Angel upwards and thrust his reinforced weapon at the poor nuisance.

When the last nuisance dispersed, Shirou took a deep breath and flicked his mental switch, turning off his veteran warrior mentality. He cleaned the sweats on his forehead and stared around. His eyes swept over the cavernous area he was in, before he calmed himself as he didn't find any nuisance left around.

Slowly, he took the spoils of war (as Monster Drops or Item Drops still sounded ridiculous for him) left by the nuisances he'd slayed moments ago.

He'd been in this place nearly for an hour and collected many Item Drops and near 1000 Credits. He'd altered a few Messy Clothes dropped by some Clydes into makeshift bag for the current time being.

From his latest... One sided massacre... he had gotten around 400-500 Credits from killing 17 Clydes, 12 Ms. Clydes, 8 Contracted Angels and 5 Pixelvaders. Beside money, he'd also gotten some few Items like; a Mysterious Halo from a Contracted Angel, Messy Clothes from Clydes, Ribbons from Ms. Clydes, and Pixel Antennae and Hobiscon from Pixelvaders.

Shirou also found the interesting parts of the Items the nuisances had dropped. It had lesser mystery that could be crafted into a lesser level Mystic Code. Out of on until seven in McDougal ranking system for Mystic Code, he could craft Mystic Code ranked around one into three. He couldn't help but wonder what he could craft if he got Item from a powerful monster.

After he finished packing his spoil, Shirou continued moving in the cave. He marveled the mysterious beauty this cave had by the light from the crystal in the wall. Suddenly, Shirou heard sounds of someone fighting. He immediately went to the sound origin and saw something that rendered him speechless.

 **"LOOOOOLLLI! I LOOOOVEEEEE LOOOOOLI!"** the monsters Shirou had never seen before moaned disgustingly. It was looked stubby with bronze skin. It wore red colored checkered shirts with green linings, dark green trousers, and pair of black leather shoes. On its round face was pair of round and thick glasses.

However, the monster wasn't his reason for becoming speechless. It was familiar voice of girl that shouldn't have been in this world.

"Get away from me you disgusting pervert!"

Shirou immediately searched from the owner of the voice that scarily similar with his former lover; Rin Tohsaka. Instead of Rin, between dozens of Pixelvaders, Clydes, Ms. Clydes and Contracted Angels, he saw a loli version of his former lover with brown hair and wore oversized, blue colored trench coat.

When Shirou thought the girl was Rin's loli version, he wasn't wrong. The girl was trigger-happy as she shot all monsters with her gun from her oversized sleeves, just like Rin when she shot someone with her Fin Curse, that gained the fastest and most many shots of curses under a second, in the Clock Tower. He nodded at the girl's ingenious idea; hiding weapon under wide sleeves was clearly smart.

However, the girl stopped suddenly. Shirou saw she widened her eyes clearly in surprise. He immediately understood that the girl's ammunition was empty.

Shirou wanted to help, but he stopped himself when loli version of Rin equipped herself with claws. Shirou looked at the claws, and unfortunately because he had activated his Mystic Eyes of Pure Eyes, he had downloaded everything about the claws, its history, its owner's skills, and copied it in his Reality Marble. He grimaced at that… it was like he'd invaded someone's privacy, before he snapped from his reverie when he heard the girl's —IF; the girl's name he gained from the weapon's history— screamed in pain.

Knowing the girl was in a pinch, because he'd known the girl had been in this cave —Monster Cave as the cave called, in which another information he gained from downloading— from morning and fighting around hundreds nuisances alone, Shirou leaped in the fray. It was the time for the Hero of Justice to save… a loli in distress from… a perverted Super Otaku!

The first thing Shirou did was kicking the round head of the plump humanoid monster. He immediately continued with uppercut slash, spinning kick, punching the monster's face with his reinforced hand and grabbed the scruff of its shirt before it was thrown away by his punch. Shirou then pulled the monster's shirt's collar and he stabbed its torso by wooden sword he'd altered the tip as sharp and pointy as possible.

" **NOOOOOO! MY BEEEAAAUUUUUTIIIFULLLL LOOOOLLLIII!"** The Super Otaku wailed in Shirou grip before it dispersed with the purple light and dropping a one-handed, wicked-looking sword.

When Shirou used Structural Grasp, he found the sword called the Hunting Sword. It is good sword as a mundane weapon, but he could upgrade it into a Mystic Code later. At least, he didn't need to trace something with this sword… for now.

Shirou then stared at dozens nuisances left. He gripped his wooden sword in his right hand and the Hunting Sword in his left hand. He saw the nuisances seemed afraid of him after he'd killed their boss, however, they steeled themselves and charged at Shirou with a vengeance.

Shirou waited for them to get close while he poised his two swords for one-hit killing attack. The first attack was Shirou slashing his two swords in a wide arch around him, taking the front most nuisances with it. Next was cross-slash, then he'd slash and jab, continued with an overhead slash and stab, followed with another cross-slash, then kick and stab, continued with another slash and stab.

Shirou continued his combo, oblivious of the brunette who looked at him with awe. Finally, he stabbed the last nuisance; a whimpering Clyde. Shirou stabbed the nuisance with hunting sword and saw the cream-colored, cartoonish ghost dispersed in purple light without shred of emotion in his golden brown eyes that flashed silver for brief moments.

After the battlefield was cleared from enemies, Shirou pivoted and went to the loli version of Rin. He grabbed the handle of wooden sword together with the Hunting Sword with his left hand, so his right hand was free. He then stretched his free hand to the girl on the ground. "Can you stand up?" He asked with small smile.

The loli version of Rin flushed red and imitated a fish. Thankfully, she'd snapped from her condition before Shirou could ask if she was okay. The girl stood up, ignoring Shirou hand, while grumbling, "I can stand by myself you know…"

'Right… she really reminds me of Rin…' Shirou mused inwardly. He looked at the brunette's appearance with great scrutiny.

She was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length. Most of her bangs were long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair framed her face while more of it reached her chest, about the length of the hair she wore in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

She was about 150 cm high and about 39 kg in weight. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist, which showed her body measurement which was; 74B, 55W, and 77H. The black themed clothes was worn underneath a dark blue, oversized coat with black, silver, and white detailing. It was worn open and had a big loose belt. For the least piece of articles, she wore matching boots.

"Wha-why are you looking at me like that?" She stared at Shirou with her sharp green eyes. Shirou smiled awkwardly and replied, "Well… you just remind me of someone important to me…"

"O-Oh… like that… anyway, thank you for your help," She thanked bashfully as she threw away her face so Shirou couldn't see her reddening cheeks. It was only normal for her to be bashful, after all she was usually alone and rarely was helped like that. The girl stared at Shirou after composing herself and asked with dry tone and matching humor, "So, who are you Mr. Hero?"

"I'm Shirou. Shirou Emiya." Shirou introduced himself to the reminder of Rin. "And you're…?" He asked back, keeping the façade he didn't know about her even if he'd invaded her privacy. Shirou swore he would keep that secret to his grave! Well, he didn't want to waste an ally, as well as her. He knew she was very skilled from her weapon's history… after all, she'd used it from very young age.

"I'm IF, a Wind Walker of Gamindustri." IF Introduced. Shirou tilted his head slightly in very convincing manner and asked again, "Wind Walker? Sorry, I don't understand."

IF chuckled and elaborated further. "You can say I'm a traveler and mercenary. I'm traveling around the world and making a living by working with the Guild." IF said. Shirou immediately let out a very convincing 'ah' and nodded. Damn! A true faker indeed!

"So, what is your job with the Guild?" Shirou kept asking. When he saw IF stared at him funny, he immediately added. "Ah… sorry if I'm become noisy. It's just I have an amnesia and only remember some important stuff about myself. I also understand about how the… world worked. However, there are some part I'm still confused about."

Shirou saw IF nodded at him with understanding, which he felt guilty because he hadn't only invaded her privacy, but lying to her too. The Loli-Tohsaka then said, "Don't worry about that. I'm happy for helping you. You helped me moments ago. If it wasn't for you, I think I won't be here anymore," Shirou was flattered from brief moments when he heard the heartfelt gratitude from IF, "Well… the guild gives us quest from simple delivery to monster termination. There is a reward for each quest cleared. We can also sell Items from Monster Drops for credits in Guild. I think, it's better if you sell Item Drops to the Guild than a simple shop. The Guild buys your Item more fairly than a normal shop which tends to lower the price…"

Nodding in understanding, Shirou then asked, "Can you show me where this Guild is? I have collected many…" he paused with small grimace, "…Item Drops from these…" another pause with another grimace, "…monsters… I'll treat you a drink later for your help."

Well, Shirou's true reason in treating IF a drink was actually Shirou's way to lessen his guilt at the loli version of Rin after he invaded her privacy. IF shook her head and then said, "Shirou, it should be me to treat you to show my gratitude." Shirou shook his head in disagreement and said, "IF, I helped you because it was the right thing to do. I don't help you because I want fame or something."

'Besides I've done something that could be classified as sexual harassment.' He added with internal grimace.

Oh Root, he felt like a very successful stalker or depraved defiant. He cleared his mind and focused to IF once again.

IF chuckled at that, but she was stubborn just like certain twin-tailed magus Shirou knew. "No… I'll treat you for a drink, end of argument." she stated with tone she wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"If you say so…" Shirou shrugged his shoulder hopelessly. He then looked at the… spoils of war… he had gotten. He looked at IF and said, "By the way, let's collect this…" Shirou paused and frowned lightly, "…Item Drops. We can split it fifty-fifty."

IF blinked at Shirou's statement. "Are you sure?" she asked. Shirou just nodded his head. "Yeah… let's do it." IF nodded at Shirou's answer and they began collecting the SoS —Spoil of Slaughter—.

Five minutes later, they had finished collecting the credits and Items and split it by half for one another. "Now, let's go back to the central city. The faster, the better." said IF with small smile.

With that they were walking to the dungeon entrance while fighting some monsters along the way. The fight was one sided. Shirou was quick when he killed the monsters with his reinforced body, wooden sword and new weapon; the Hunting Sword. Shirou had never left a single monster alive after his attack. IF was left in awe when she saw how powerful and skilled Shirou was.

Along the way, and fights, Shirou had been oblivious of some side glance IF had thrown at him whenever he wasn't looking… Unknown by Shirou, he had gotten a secret admirer… he just had yet to know it…

One could only wonder, what kind of mayhem would happen if the jealous Neptune found out about it…

— **To Be Continued—**


	4. Chapter 4

_Rewrite of 4th Chapter_

 _Don't forget, the disclaimer is in first chapter!_

 **BETA/EDITOR: EL Hunter**

 **X— Chapter 04 —X**

 **Friendly fire? No, it's certainly a jealous attack! Beware the main cliché villain finally appears!**

— **Part 01—**

Planeptune's central city was truly a sight to behold. Many skyscrapers littered around the city's most advanced landmass in Gamindustri. Even if this was the third time Shirou was walking in this wonderful city, his breath was always taken away by the curious yet amazing advanced scenery. It was, as if, he was in a very far future, where humanity had advanced by leaps and bounds. Something which happened only in sci-fi fiction movies or novels, he'd had a pleasure to watch and read in his busy life as Hero of Justice.

Walking next to him, IF was watching Shirou with silent amusement. It was only normal for IF to find how amusing Shirou was. After all, he just acted like a little boy visiting the land of Purple Progress for the first time, which was not entirely untrue.

Both of them had finished their business with the nearest Branch of the Basilicom from the Monster Cave. When Shirou heard the name of the place they were going, saying he's agitated was an understatement. After all, Shirou had seen the beautiful and marvelous sight of the Basilica in his world before, and yet in this world, the great site of Humanity had been butchered into a very horrifying pun. It was true that the Basilicom he'd visited with IF was only a branch of the main Basilicom resided in center of Planeptune's Central City and it had wonders of its own. However, the damage had been done and Shirou wasn't amused by the badly named pun.

In the Basilicom's branch, Shirou had registered himself as new Mercenary just like IF. To be honest, traveling around Gamindustri to kill the nuisances (read; weak monsters) or in rare times; true monsters, and saving innocent life sounded just like dream that came true for the red head. It felt like he could be the 'Hero of Justice' in this world, although how easy it seemed to be left a bad taste in his mouth somehow.

From the Basilicom's branch, or the Guild's branch as IF affectionately called it, Shirou had gotten many information he deemed important about this world, or what the natives simply calls; the Tutorial. Shirou had even got very good information that will help his mission with his rag tag group.

Shirou got his hands on a Guide-Tablet filled with the latest update of monster data, which probably helped him in his fight, a many checkpoints scattered around Gamindustri, which was branches of the Guild. He was also becoming the top Guild's Mercenary with IF's recommendation. Aside from that, he's got an inventory disk to keep his possessions in.

For Shirou, it was an awesome piece of 'Mystic Code' to behold. It was a disk that imbued with ancient magic of this world, blessed by the World's Everything AKA Histoire herself long time ago. It worked like Gilgamesh's vault key that's linked with the bastard's infinite pocket dimension. Shirou had used the Structural Grasp on it and he'd copied it to his infinite armory. Oh... The beauty of his Reality Marble and Structural Grasp which most Magi deems as useless and waste of an effort.

"So, where are we going?" IF's sudden question snapped Shirou from his musings. Shirou stared at his new friend whom she reminded him of Rin, well, not enough, but she was someone whom made Shirou reminded of his former lover. He threw a glance around, trying to find a good bar or café to buy a simple snack for IF as he had insisted her upon. However, as if his luck was running out for today, he found everywhere was full.

Shirou decided to ask the native of this world for her input. "Do you know a place that sells good meals?"

IF put a thoughtful expression. She did something similar as Shirou by looking around for a less crowded café. However, she didn't find any and said to Shirou. "Well... This area seems crowded. Why don't we move to another less-crowded area?"

Shirou raised his eyebrow at that. He then shrugged carelessly. "Eh, why not. Lead the way." said Shirou.

The two of them walked to another district in Planeptune. However, so far they hadn't find a good place.

Along the walk, they tried to get know each other better. Shirou had found out more about IF than his Structural Grasp when his passive weapon scanning skill had given him. He found out that IF was an orphan just like him, but instead of being adopted, IF had lived her early life in an orphanage. Shirou listened at IF's curt and straightforward story of her early life, how she had ran away from the orphanage at age of eight, training to be strong in the wilderness, until she became an skilled traveler and mercenary at age of thirteen.

The Hero of Justice was amazed by IF tenancy and stubbornness. He had found out IF was a hardheaded individual and could be very rude given the circumstance. However, deep down, she was very compassioned individual and had good heart. Her main problem came from her loner attitude, which results her poor social skill. IF had a sense of a very dry humor too, and yet, the most different trait between her and Rin was; IF is kind of geeky and loved her cell-phones very much.

Shirou left in bewilderment when he saw IF's cell-phones collection, each one inside a phone pouch, strapped on her belt.

From their conversation, Shirou also found out how IF respected strong and independent individuals. It made Shirou feel mildly embarrassed when IF pointed how strong he was. All in all, IF was someone that he will be happy to be friends with. Actually, Shirou is sure that they'll become good friends in the future.

"By the way Shirou, do you have a cell-phone?" Asked IF after she paused while taking bite from her Horsebird burger. Shirou shook his head silently as his mouth was full by his own meal. They have stopped for a small break and bought some food on the way. It wasn't that much, just a Horsebird Burger and a cola which they ate and drank as they sat on the bench near the fast-food booth. "Why?" Shirou asked back after he swallowed the junk food and drunk his soft drink to push the food away to his stomach.

IF shrugged as she took small sip of her own drink. "Nothing. Just thinking it will be convenient if I have your number when I want to contact you in the future," she said

Shirou tilted his head slightly, pondering what IF had told him. Having a cell-phone would make his life easier as he could request some quests on an online channel than going to nearest guild on feet. When he was still a Freelancer, he had simple hand-phone for communication only. It was simple and easy to use. Shirou stared at IF with a contemplative expression and asked her. "Tell me, how much is the cost of a simple Cell-Phone?"

"Do you want to buy one?" IF paused and raised her eyebrow at Shirou. When she saw Shirou nod, she hummed and then answered, "Well, Planeptune is the most advanced landmass in Gamindustri. Hi-Tech technology in this place is cheaper than in the other Landmasses. Tell me, how much credits do you currently have?"

Shirou counted his earned money after he got from... exterminating the nuisances during a quest. He had around 8,000 credits. He'd spent some for registering himself a Mercenary in the Basilicom, and some to repay Compa when he borrowed her credits to buy Neptune's weapon. He had spent few Credits for their meal. He had only 5,000 Credits left. Shirou smiled wryly when he thought that with amount, it wouldn't be enough to buy a cheapest cell phone in the market. "I don't think I have enough money to buy the cheapest model." He told IF dryly.

IF only raised her eyebrow from small moment. She then said, "Well, how can you be sure of it? You haven't told me how much credits you have."

"I only have around 5,000 Credits left..."

"It's enough." IF stated in a matter of fact. It left Shirou bewildered and the red head reacted while left dumbfounded 'huh?' IF sighed and elaborated to her confused new friend. "Planeptune is called as the most advanced landmass for a reason. True, it won't be enough if you only have that small amount of credits in other landmasses, however, it is enough in this place." IF then emptied her drink and threw the empty container into a nearby trash can with great accuracy. "Let's go, I'll help you with it."

IF's last statement snapped Shirou out of his trance. He immediately ate and drank his portion clean and threw it to the trash. Unsurely, Shirou followed his new friend to a nearby shopping district.

— **Part 02—**

When IF told Shirou his Credits were enough to buy a cell phone, he thought it would be the cheapest and it usually would have very limited features. So, when he had bought an old model smartphone, the SamTune Galaxy, which resulted another eye twitch for Shirou, that was released just two months ago with only 3,950 Credits, he was very much speechless by it. Shirou finally understood just how advanced Planeptune is. The Land Purple of Progress was very advanced in a very ridiculously fast pace. Every month, a new product and/or utility that's more advanced than its predecessors would be released to the public. It made the price of the old gadgets cheaper. A newly released handheld gadgets, such as a handheld console or a cell-phone, cost around 5,000 to 10,000 Credits. However, when a new product is released, the prices of the old ones are cut down by a dozen percent, to clean the stock; or so they said. In Shirou's opinion; He'd found it utterly ridiculous. Surreal even.

The owner was tinkering with his new cell phone, while checking the features, he couldn't help but marvel at how advanced it is. It have higher specs than the latest gadget in his home world and doesn't have a keypad whatsoever, only a big touch screen.

The 8 Megapixel camera was pure high quality for a handheld gadget which wasn't specialized for just taking pictures. There was also front camera with 5 Megapixel resolution for a video call. Beside the Dialer, Instant Messages, Music Player, Video Player and Recorder, and audio recorder, his new smartphone includes also... the InterNep—Shirou sweat dropped at yet another bad pun that he have a displeasure to know—features in it. The smartphone could install other applications from the NepStore which had been installed by the factory. So far, Shirou had only installed an application that showed him this world's cuisines and recipes, and another application for checking and requesting a Quest from Basilicom, called: The Basiline app.

Considering this is old model, Shirou couldn't help but wonder just how advanced the new one actually is?

"Thank you for your help IF." Shirou thanked his new friend for helping him buying his new smartphone. The brunette just simply nodded back at him.

Both of them were taking a small break in a small park. They were sitting on a wooden bench, savoring the luxurious peace in their usually hectic life. The sky had turned beautiful golden and some birds were flying back to their nests. The atmosphere was peaceful and they savored it to its worth.

Shirou suddenly made a contemplative face as he thought about something. "Ne, IF?"

"What is it?" IF asked back, acknowledging Shirou's question, even her eyes didn't stray away from her favorite phone cell's screen.

"Would you mind if you join me and my group for a mission?" Shirou asked bluntly.

The 3rd rate magus had planned to ask IF to join his group in their mission to save Histoire. She wasn't as strong as the transformed Neptune or he if he decided not to hold himself back, but Shirou knows IF is strong in her own right. It will be good for his mentality if a fellow sane person joins his little band of misfits. It wasn't like he disliked Neptune or Compa. On the contrary, those two became somewhat close to him. It is true they weren't as close as Rin or Sakura... yet, but he'd promised Histoire that he will protect Neptune and he is man of his word.

Compa is also someone Shirou acknowledged as a close person. She is kind of a ditz and more of a bigger airhead than Neptune. However, she'd nursed him and gave him shelter and food even if he was practically a stranger to her. Compa is too kindhearted for her own good and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel fear of unsavory people taking advantage of Compa's kindness.

Years of experiences that he had accumulated from his journey for his dream and upholding his ideal had shown how dangerous humans can be. Even so, he would still save them as it is his reason to live, to exist after the fire of Fuyuki in his early memory. Though, if they brought peril because of their own foolishness, he would like to watch them as they screwed their own lives with a box of popcorns in hands.

IF finally moved her eyes from her phone cell's screen and glanced at Shirou from corner of her eyes. Her look was neutral. "What kind of mission?"

Shirou paused, pondering what he should say next to her. After small moment he was quiet, he finally elaborated in an unsure tone. "To be honest, the mission itself is a little unclear. We just know we need to find a way to release a Celestial assistant from her prison to stop the goddesses from fighting a useless battle."

"A Celestial Assistant?" IF pressed further. Her attention was fully at Shirou right now.

When Shirou knew IF wanted to hear more, he made a pensive face. "Yeah… Histoire… the world's everything, or you can say she's the will of this planet, the one who created the goddesses in the first place, but she is imprisoned and we have a mission to release her," Shirou said with a tired expression, "to be frank, in my opinion, that they are fighting each other in the Console War is just too meaningless. They should protect their people from monster threat than just fighting each other for some stupid domination or becoming a supreme goddess in this world."

IF made a thoughtful expression, mimicking Shirou. She nodded slowly and told him her own thoughts. "Very true. I feel they are helping people in their territory just to gain faith from their people to sustain their Shares. When they gain enough Shares, they will go to Celestia and continue fighting each other in the Console War. I do think it's very stupid." IF sighed loudly.

Shirou looked at IF in understanding. He shared the sentiment.

IF continued after stopping sighing. "However," IF made an annoyed expression, "I feel that Purple-Heart-sama's absence is suspicious. I have heard rumors that only Purple-Heart-sama hasn't descended to her landmass while the other goddesses have descended yesterday."

Shirou face shifted into a blank expression. Inwardly, he is worried when he heard what IF told him. 'If the other goddesses have descended from Celestia and are now on each landmass, it will be bad if they'll find out Neptune's current state', thought Shirou. A small frown craved on Shirou's face as he continue his musings, 'they will take advantage of Neptune's amnesia problem and she'll get pushed back in her confusion. Even if Neptune's the strongest goddess of the four, she will be overpowered when they gang up on her. She might be very powerful back before she lost her memories, but right now catching the glimpse of Neptune's power I've sensed yesterday when she transformed, she's just as powerful as a Mid-tier Servant. Hmmm, I should be careful if I want to protect her from the other goddesses' threat.'

"…Shirou? Shirou, are you listening?"

His companion's voice snapped Shirou from his thoughts. Shirou stumbled slightly and asked the Claw user in an awkward tone. "…sorry, what did you say?"

IF sighed in exasperation when she saw Shirou's confused face. She knew Shirou didn't listen to what she'd told him a moment ago. She sighed, IF opened her mouth to replay what she'd said before… only for Shirou to suddenly roughly grab her arm and jumped away from their position, pulling IF with him. "Shirou… Wha—!"

 _KABOOOM!_ IF widened her eyes when she heard something massive hitting the bench where they were sitting just seconds ago. She widened her eyes in surprise, she see that there is a small crater instead of the bench they sat on. "Wha—What happened? An enemy?" IF asked as she readied her Claws and gun.

Meanwhile, Shirou narrowed his eyes at the place he and IF had sat before. His instinct had screamed to him to dodge from the mysterious lethal attack. He was glad his Eye of Mind ability had become (True) after his experiences in many journeys and missions he had gone as Enforcer and Executioner. He possesses a C-class Eye of Mind (True) as ability and he is thankful to it because it had saved him many times.

Shirou had released IF and prepared his own weapon. The tree branch he had altered into a wooden sword with a sharp edge and reinforced as much as he could on his right grip, while his Hunting Sword was gripped on his left hand. He'd flooded his Od to fill many imperfections in his body and he is ready to make inhuman feats with it.

"How could you cheat on me, Shirou!"

Whatever Shirou had prepared in his mind, he was rendered speechless when he hear a familiar accusing tone from his mysterious attacker.

When the dust is cleared, Shirou sees the appearance of Neptune in her true form, or should he refer her as Purple-Heart? He'd seen older version of reckless midgets he'd saved from freefalling two night ago. Even if Shirou felt a chill travelling in his spine, for some reason, when he sees Purple-Heart's furious and betrayed expression at him, he is confused when he heard her question. Why is Purple-Heart thinking he is cheating behind her back? And since when are they in a relationship to begin with? It is then that something clicked in Shirou's mind.

Unfortunately, before Shirou can speak, IF had butted in and demanded an answer from the amnesiac goddess, quite rudely in fact. "Who in the hell are you, old hag?"

Purple-Heart pointed at IF with her shaking finger. "Don't call me old hag, you man-stealing, washboard of a girl in oversized coat!" She shouted back furiously.

"The hell! Who do you call man-stealing, you tramp! And don't you call me a washboard!" IF shot back with eyebrow twitching quite dangerously.

"Ara~ Haven't you looked yourself in the mirror? For someone with near nonexistent breasts, you're clearly in denial, or perhaps you have inferiority-complex in regard of your breasts?" Purple-Heart sent a vindictive smile at IF as she stared pointedly at the Brunette's chest. To rub salt on the wound, Neptune crossed her free arm under her breasts and raised her two firm and healthy breasts upwards, making them look bigger in very provocative manner.

"You… You… bitch! That is a low blow dammit!" IF's face burned red and steam appeared from her ears after hearing Purple-Heart's latest comment. Her small body is shaking in rage. It is like IF had restrained herself from attacking Purple-Heart with everything she have because her experience in fighting monster so far, and pulling first movement could be simple yet a fatal mistake in a battle against an unknown foe.

Shirou deadpanned at the sight in front of him. His early thoughts was thrown away by the bickering amnesiac goddess and adventurer with an inferiority-complex (?) towards her own breasts. He stabbed the Hunting Sword on the ground and brought his left palm to his face, trying to nurse the ache that suddenly drilled his head because of this sudden plot-development. 'Why… just why me of all people?' Shirou lamented mentally.

Suddenly, a white light covered Purple-Heart and when the light dimmed, the beautiful goddess had transformed back to the adorable little Neptune.

IF was thrown aback by the transformation as she gaped at the sight. "Wha—How? What in the heck is this?! No, it's not important right now!" IF surprised look turned to a pissed off expression and she pointed at Neptune accusingly. "How dare you calling me a washboard when your chest is more flat than me!"

Neptune's adorable face contorted into a cute pout, in which actually is a very menacing scowl in her opinion, which she fail horribly at. "It doesn't matter. I get awesome a rack and a sexy ass when I'm transformed, even so, my adorable loli figure have more sex appeal than your butchered fat figure. I bet my blossoming adorable body gonna arouse Shi-kun's Jr than yours!" Neptune pointed IF viciously.

Shirou snapped his neck at Neptune because of her exclamation. His jaw dropped in disbelieve and he stared at Neptune with a scandalized expression. He wouldn't be aroused at Neptune's body no matter what! He isn't a lolicon or a pedophile, DAMMIT!

"Wha—Wah-! How could you accuse me from being fat, you insufferable midget!" IF looked like she can't restrain herself from attacking Neptune in blind rage. She readied her claws and tensed her muscles, preparing to pounce at that little bastard. Likewise, Neptune had readied her Katana in her right hand and sent 'come at me!' gesture with her left hand.

Knowing what's about to happen, Shirou decided that this crazy banter is enough and he don't want it to escalate into a needless bloodbath. He jumped between the two girls. He shouted aloud with utter seriousness. "Okay you two. It's enough!"

Thankfully, IF released the tension first, but she is still on het guard. She narrowed her sharp green eyes at Shirou for a second before locking on Neptune. Unfortunately though, Neptune seemed to not agree with Shirou.

"Step aside, Shi-kun. This is fight between the girls!" Neptune exclaimed with stubborn tone and sees fire of determination in her eyes.

Shirou would let Neptune do what she wanted as long as it doesn't endanger her wellbeing. However, this time he seems to not take no as an answer. Shirou stared at Neptune with blank expression. His lips formed thin line. Neptune reeled back in shock and fear when she sees Shirou staring at her like that. However, what made Neptune more afraid is Shirou's eyes. Shirou's pupils color isn't the soft amber a she is accustomed, no, it is silver with a crimson outline hue. There was small, black-colored, incomplete ring with short, black-colored vertical slit on upper part of the ring where the cut of incomplete ring was. It reminds Neptune of a blade drenched with blood. The change in Shirou's eyes color is only for a split second, it made Neptune think it is no more than an imagination.

However, the message was clear for Neptune. Somehow, she had made Shirou mad and her heart lurched when she knew about it. Slowly, Neptune lowered her weapon. She stared down at her shoes and chewed her bottom lip like a child being scolded by her parents. Both Shirou himself and IF where oblivious of the change in Shirou's eyes. IF stood in opposite side and she couldn't see Shirou's face when it had happened. Meanwhile, when that happened, Shirou had felt many negative emotions when he heard Neptune didn't abide his **words**.

Shirou blinked as the hate and anger disappeared from his mind as if it hadn't been in there in the first place. He felt bad when he saw Neptune looking like a kicked puppy. He is also curious and worried as to why he was suddenly like that, however, there is a more pressing matter and that is the sulking goddess in front of him. He pushed everything in the back of his mind and focused to cheer Neptune. He walked up to her and saw Neptune flinch when he was standing in front of her. Now, he feels like a big jerk because of his mysterious outburst.

Shirou crouched down until he was in Neptune's eye-level. He patted Neptune's head softly. With timid movement, Neptune raised her head to see Shirou. The redhead smiled when he sees Neptune looked at him. "Sorry, for snapping at you. But, I don't want you fight my new friend, Neptune."

Neptune averted her eyes from Shirou's. A guilty expression was clear on her face. "I'm sorry too. I was mad when I saw Shi-kun with that little girl for some reason. It was bad of me…"

Shirou heard an indignant "Hey! I'm bigger then you!" from his back. If this was an anime, he was sure should have sweat dropped, instead he just smiled wryly at that.

"However, Shi-kun…" Shirou raised his eyebrow curiously when he heard Neptune wasn't finished, "…how can you cheat on me before you finished the Heroine's route by opening all flags for it and unlocking the *censor* scene between us! You cannot just start harem route before you finished the main story first!" Neptune said indignantly. Her face showed a betrayed look.

It successfully wiped the wry smile on Shirou's face into a funny expression in instant. A bulging vein could be seen on his temple and it was throbbing dangerously. "Neptune…" Shirou said lowly while gritted his teeth.

"What is it Shi-kun? Do you want to jump into an M-Rated scene instead…?" Neptune blushed and averted her eyes, "Yadaaa yo~ Shi-kun no ecchi~"

Another bulging vein appeared on Shirou's forehead and his left eyebrow started to twitch dangerously. He took a deep gulp of air and let out a long suffering sigh. "Just forget it…" Shirou stared at his back, missing Neptune's pout, and sees IF watching at his direction with expression that could be simply called as a 'WTF!' expression. He let out another long sigh as he's sure that IF had heard what Neptune said. After all, Neptune hadn't lowered her volume when she said those absurd things, almost as if the amnesiac goddess had done it deliberately.

Scratch that, he is sure that Neptune said that on purpose.

Shirou whipped his head to stare at Neptune again, and he saw Neptune's innocent face is just like an angel staring back at him. Shirou frowned slightly before he glanced at IF, missing Neptune whose hand pumped on the air with a victorious expression, as if she was succeeded in something grand and epic.

"IF, sorry for the inconvenience. Let me introduce you to one member of my small group. This is Neptune." Shirou said. The Claw user, whose face had turned back to its neutral expression, nodded at Neptune. Shirou then continued after looking back at Neptune. "Neptune, this is my new friend and will be new member of our group for saving Histoire. Her name is IF."

Neptune's eyes narrowed, seizing potential threat to this IF character proved to her romantic interest to Shirou... She blinked when she tried to understand what actually kind of threat IF possessed for her. Honestly, she's a badass protagonist who has both ravishing mature body and illegally adorable loli appearance.

She tilted her head with thoughtful expression, which was very cute. After a small moment and yet she couldn't understand what it was, Neptune decided to think the brunette as mere nuisance for her romantic life and clearly not worthy of pain and trouble baiting Shirou's ire. In the end, she greeted IF with deceptively friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Iffy~"

IF blinked when she heard Neptune's greeting. "Ah, um, sorry? What was that?" She asked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Neptune asked with same expression as IF, in which was also shared with Shirou.

"Well... This and that..." IF frowned and looked pensive for small moment, "I mean, you seem very friendly for someone who tried to kill me moments ago. And what's with that transformation stuff? You're like a different person back then and what's with that Iffy stuff?"

Shirou was listening in silence between IF's and Neptune's conversation. He is also curious, and slightly wary, about Neptune's answer for that.

"Oh-!" Neptune's lips formed 'O' as she slammed her right fist on her left palm, "Well, it is my super awesome magical heroine's transformation! It have many features like: A power boost and the ability to fly and having squishy and big boobs, firm buttocks and elegant thighs—" Shirou had stuffed his ear with an headset and listened to the music from his smartphone after he heard the 'magical heroine's transformation' part, "—which arouse Shi-kun and turns him into an drooling mess as he wants to *censor* and *censor* me... and then... and then..." IF deadpanned at Neptune.

The loli's voice had deepened and her face flushed in clearly not innocent thought IF didn't want to bother to know. IF didn't believe at almost everything Neptune had exclaimed. She took a glance at Shirou and saw the redhead had closed himself from reality and loads of dogoo's shit that came out from Neptune's mouth. "...and any way, I called you Iffy because it sounds cute."

"Eh, cute?" IF was taken aback by Neptune's latest statement.

"Yep! IF=Iffy... Sounds really cute, ain't it?" Neptune grinned proudly for some reason. Her face then shifted into impish expression with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What's that? Were you picked by that name when you were a kid?"

"You can call me whatever you want, and, no, I was never picked when I was little." IF answered with tired expression.

"Oh-! Are you sure? You're face seems miserable enough for a character with a bad childhood that like you're locked away every day in the toilet, or bullied by another child, and have her meal stolen by others?"

A throbbing vein appeared on IF's temple as Neptune sent a vindictive smirk. _'This little—,'_ thought IF as she restrained herself from shooting Neptune with her trusted gun. Thankfully, Shirou, who had opened one of his eyes and unplugged his headset, asked Neptune about something that bothered him. "Neptune... Where's Compa?"

Surprisingly, Neptune paled in a horrifying realization when she heard Shirou's question. It made Shirou feel apprehension. "Oh, no, I left Compa alone on top of tallest tower in Planeptune!" Neptune shouted frantically. She transformed into Purple-Heart, and flied to the Planeptune's central city's direction.

Shirou and IF looked at where Purple-Heart flied to, then to each other. The girl with the oversized coat asked the inter-dimensional Magus with an amazed expression. "How can you stay sane with her around?"

Shirou smiled wryly at that and answered. "Well... I've met someone much more badly than that in the past..."

IF stared blankly at Shirou, disbelieved. "You're joking, right?" She asked with flat tone. Shirou's deadpan was enough to shut IF for good.

— **Part 03—**

He stared at his inner world in confusion.

He had been in here in countless time, but this time he's feeling something is amiss. His Reality Marble isn't changing or something like that. Such Idea is just ridiculous because he's going to die if his soul changed suddenly.

The restless feeling he currently is feeling is because something alien had invaded his world somehow… but, it's impossible, is it not?

Suddenly, he felt a tugging feeling on his navel. He was aware of this feeling. It was someone had called his consciousness somewhere and he knew who called him.

Shaking his head, he pivoted on his heel and got off of his Reality Marble,

When he disappeared, he missed someone watching him with a giddy smile. The person was young with crimson eyes and bright golden hair...

"Aww… he's leaving!" The entity breathed out with pout, "Nah, Father and Mother told me to be patient and I am going to wait until we meet face to face, Onii-san…" The child entity said.

Suddenly single golden ripple in the air appeared next to him and a chocolate bar came out from the ripple. The child entity took it and started to eat his chocolate as he waited for what was going to happen next.

— **Part 04—**

"Wake up..."

"Augh..."

When Shirou opened his eyes, he was greeted by the black haze again. He looked around to find that no one was there...

"Oh... Thank goodness you're awake..."

...Aside from Histoire. Okay, he had to expect that one as the memory of his first meeting with the Celestial Assistant was still fresh in his mind. Histoire is the one who could pulled him from dreaming in wasteland filled with swords after all.

"Well, Histoire... I'm not exactly awake, am I? The fact that I'm here means that I'm not, after all..."

A small chuckle from the black haze. It stretched everywhere and its origin was also from everywhere in this incomprehensible black haze. "Yes, that is true, isn't it?" After assuring Shirou's mental consciousness, she changes her tone of voice."... I can't believe it. You actually managed to survive an attack from the Guard Vermin... To think you would still be alive after taking an attack from one of the four monsters who guard the Key Fragments…"

The appearance of a potentially important piece of information made Shirou shake off whatever grogginess he might have and focused to the disembodied voice. "Key Fragments? What are those Histoire?"

"The Key Fragments are four jewels that holds the powers of earth, wind, ice and fire. They are the objects you need to find in order to free me."

'I see...' Shirou nodded silently as he pondered of this important information. 'So this is the objective which we seek...' Shirou focused back at the Planet's everything, "What will you do once you are freed Histoire?" He then remembered an important detail that was bugging his mind and asked two more questions. "Why can't you use your power to free yourself anyway? And what do the Key Fragments look like?"

"I have much power, the power to do anything in this world. I simply cannot be the one to use it." Her explanation puzzled Shirou quite a bit. "I was created with only a piece of a previous goddess' power, who wanted to make sure that I could not abuse it. I need the approval of all four current goddesses to do anything. Put simply, I can execute an idea, but it cannot be my own."

'A mind-boggling yet very sensible justification,' Shirou approved such ingenuity silently. The previous goddess gave up a piece of herself to ensure she wouldn't abuse it, and in turn created the will of this planet, thus forcing the rulers of this world to discuss and form a unified opinion? Admirable. Just like Prometheus giving fire to the cold suffering humans.'

"As for your second question, you already have one remember? Neptune defeated the Guard Vermin and got it."

'Oh. It all becomes clear now.' Shirou suddenly remembered one of the last sights he had before passing out, the purple jewel that was in the hands of-

"Histoire, what was that power Neptune showed yesterday?" Shirou asked her, still very much serious, partially because of how it affects Neptune's state, and also because of the implications.

Slowly, the tome began to explain. "That was Hard Drive Divinity. It unleashes the power of the Processor Units, weapons and armor of great power."

Hard Drive Divinity...

Aside from the fact that the acronym that name forms was painful yet again, Shirou eyes widened at the conclusion he'd already formed and prepared for, and yet still hoped it wasn't true."... So then. Neptune is really the Planeptune's goddess?"

Histoire answered the rhetorical question Shirou already knew the answer to. "Yes. It is as you have said. She is the Console Patron Unit Purple-Heart, Emiya-san."

"Root damn it..." cursed Shirou lowly. His face fell into a state of bitterness and sadness.

"What is it Emiya-san? What's wrong?"

"It just isn't fair Histoire," Shirou told her, still facing towards the abyss, or what he believed where Histoire actually is. "How come a girl like her has to carry such a huge responsibility?"

"Emiya-san?"

"Histoire, look at Neptune again. She acts like she's just fourteen! She can't lead or protect a landmass like this! And I don't care if she is thousands of years older than me because she's a goddess, a girl like her shouldn't have to go through with that!" Shirou paused, a memory of Saber's life flashed in his mind, before continuing silently, 'it's maddening.' Shirou swore he could feel something repulsive feelings crawled in his throat.

In truth, though he did resent divine beings. Shirou's experiences in life had shown him how they could be good deity as well. Berserker was born of by one of the gods, and even though he hated them with a passion, the fact that he still protects Illya even under his madness showed that he had a Hero's Heart after all that suffering. Rider was a divine being, no matter that her divinity is nearly nothing after her monstrous transformation by the cruel gods and her dislike of them. Even Gilgamesh has his moments. But gods and goddesses, no matter how stupid or savage or arrogant they may be, have responsibilities behind that power, especially in this world where they are in their own age of the gods, where the goddesses must be relied upon for protection.

That's what Neptune must face. And frankly, Shirou didn't want to let her do it. He'd already seen what happened to Saber when she carried the weight of a nation on her small shoulders. She lived her life sacrificing her happiness and humanity for her people, and Shirou couldn't help but draw that comparison because of Neptune's goddess form.

Shirou was expecting Histoire to get mad, to get frustrated. But yet he could feel her becoming satisfied, assured. "Emiya-san... You really do care for Neptune, don't you? I was so surprised when you nearly sacrificed yourself for her. I actually felt responsible for that... I'm sorry... I made you take care of her, and then this happened..."

Her sorrowful voice showed that she didn't just consider Shirou as a tool, someone to do her bidding. She considers Shirou as someone, a living being with its own will and desire. That was something Shirou had never heard of. Histoire, the very essence of the world, acknowledged him, a mere human, albeit distorted one.

The thought made Shirou smile. 'I suppose this world has its own advantages,' thought Shirou. He focused back at the will of Gamindustri and replied, "I would've done so anyway, Histoire. That's how I've lived all my life. All that promise did was let me know that you'd be watching. Don't blame yourself."

Though that lightened her up a bit, Histoire then became worried for him.

"Emiya-san, please, refrain from doing such things. I don't know how Neptune would feel if you did at this point, and I don't know how I would either." Becoming serious, she continued, "You made Neptune activate HDD on her own. She gained that power again because of you. That's no small feat. Did you know that she actually gave up eating breakfast to watch over you? I've never seen her think of other people this much."

Shirou's eyes widened again. 'Her powers were activated at the emotional response of nearly losing me?' Shirou couldn't help but have an inkling feeling he had before about Neptune's feeling to him. It seems her feelings for him were serious after all.

However, it had also given Shirou a second thought. Even if Shirou knew Neptune is a centuries, or maybe eons, old goddess. To him, she is still a child with a dangerous and chaotic mood swings. If it is Purple-Heart... Well, he decided to enact wait and see approach for now.

"I'll be more careful. But I'm afraid I can't make any promises on this, Histoire. I've lived my entire life for the sake of others, and I can't stop now." Shirou then smiled, knowing that she could see him, and told her, "Besides, I wouldn't accept that promise if I wasn't ready to do at least that. And trust me, I'm not your average swordsman. I'm alien to you for a reason, you know?"

Histoire paused for a moment, then made her resignation known. "Just take care of yourself. Please?"

Shirou sent his a wry smile at the darkness. "As best as I can, I will."

The light signifies that this time is ending soon.

"I'll be waking up for real now. I won't be telling Neptune of her identity yet. Until I can at least make this easier for her by having you guide her once again, for as long as it's possible... Console Patron Unit Neptune won't be a goddess, but will instead live as a human, gains knowledge until she's prepared enough to do her job, is that OK?"

"I will allow that. As I have asked, take care of her. I shall be watching over both of you and all of your friends."

"Thank you." He replied to the World's Archives, smiling in satisfaction. "Well Histoire... Good morning then."

"Good morning, Emiya-san. Have a good day."

The light washed over Shirou and he left the dark abyss together with the warm comforting light.

— **Part 05—**

After breakfast of which Shirou was the one who prepared for everyone, the extraterritorial Magus of Gamindustri announced what he had gotten from his meeting with Histoire last night. Shirou stared at everyone in the table, and pride swelled in his chest when he saw their near orgasmic expression from his food alone. It was a miracle after what happened in the previous day, Neptune and IF didn't try to kill each other in their sleep. He was thankful of that… as well to Compa because she had accepted IF as a new member in their… team. Shirou suddenly cleared his throat and then took a deep breath, making the girls wonder what this was all about.

"… This is going to be big. I won't force either of you to come if you don't want to."

When Shirou said that, he really wouldn't. Compa's just a nurse-in-training. She doesn't need to be tossed into perilous adventures. No, she should stay back here at Planeptune. And there is Neptune and her problem. If she want to live a normal life, well, who he is to stop her? Histoire might want her help, but if Neptune doesn't want to, he couldn't help Histoire in that regard. He would do this alone if he had to. Even if it would be difficult, even if it would be a lonely journey, Shirou would stick to his word. I will help Histoire, and see if I can solve the other landmasses' monster problems as well.

Shirou held up the jewel in front of them, holding it by the ends with his thumb and pointer, and began telling them about their… no, his mission. "In each landmass is a Key Fragment just like this one. Histoire wants us to travel to all the three other landmasses get each of the jewels. This will be a long and hard journey… so if you don't want to come, you shouldn't and I won't hold it against you."

And thus, Shirou's companions become silent. No doubt, they were contemplating their next course of action.

However, Shirou was surprised when he got an answer so quickly, though he had expected it. "Like heck I'll leave Shi-kun alone! Shi-kun is the fated Hero for a Heroine, ME! I'll go with Shi-kun even if we will go to hell itself!"

Shirou sighed at that. More and more, he could feel Neptune infatuation to him turned to borderline obsession, and it made him feel apprehension and perturbed. "Neptune… Are you sure? This quest will be long and hard. Even I don't know what will happen. Are you sure you don't want to live a normal life with Compa?"

"No way Shi-kun. You're nearly dead in our first fight! I won't let you die before we get the final chapter of this story!" Shirou deadpanned at Neptune, but she wasn't finished, "Besides… I wanna be with you Shi-kun! After all you've done for me… I'm not leaving you no matter what!"

Neptune's sincere declaration made Shirou flat face contorted into a surprised expression. Inwardly his mind worked in a very fast pace. 'Has she really dedicated her entire life to me and formed a bond with me so quickly? What will happen to her if she stays with me? I fear the effects of what happens when she begins to follow my ideals, my way of life. I stand by my belief that my ideal is beautiful… But I won't doubt for even a second the reality that it is a painful path to walk. I would never forgive myself if others, especially an innocent little girl like her, were to be hurt walking it with me.' Shirou shook his head to snap himself from his thoughts.

Shirou stared at the Planeptune's Goddess. "If you say so Neptune. Glad to have you on board," Shirou told her, masking his uneasiness with a smile. Admittedly, he is relieved that he wouldn't be alone. Neptune's battle prowess in both her HDD and normal form were not to be underestimated, and with enough training she could be competent in both forms, and have various tactical applications for transforming.

Shirou then turned to Compa, who has remained quiet throughout the entire exchange. Her eyes were very wide, showing the amazement she feels. "Wow… I-I'm not sure… I thought you'd just be staying in Planeptune, but now you're going on a world tour… I just don't know…"

"But Compa," Neptune began, raising her voice in objection, "You said yesterday that we're not supposed to leave the party or the goddesses will zap you, remember?-! You can't do that!"

IF raised her eyebrow when she heard that statement. She isn't as oblivious as Neptune and Compa when Shirou's eyebrow twitched by the irony in Neptune words. "Well, I'm in. Shirou has become my partner and whenever he goes, I'll go. He is a strong fighter and I can feel this adventure will be full of profit." IF stated with mild tone as she continued playing with her phone-cell.

"Wait, wait! I… I just don't know yet, OK? I still have to make preparations… Nep-Nep, I can't just leave without doing anything! "

"I understand Compa," Shirou assured her. "We're in no rush," he told her. "I want to stay in Planeptune for a while. Our first order of business is to buy the needed supplies, and about money, we can pick some more quests and the reward will be enough with some to spare for the journey. I also want to train her here first."

Compa felt relieved at Shirou response, while Neptune complained, "Aw, but Shi-kun! I wanna go already!"

"Neptune," Shirou explained to the childish goddess, "We're go on a journey. It will be long, difficult and dangerous. We'll be facing monsters if we want to find the Key Fragments, or even just to find information. I want to make sure we're prepared." He then give her a small smile. "Besides… I can't just leave the people the way they are. As long as I can help them, I will help them. So if you really want to follow me, well, I guess you're just going to have to get used to that."

Neptune contemplated Shirou answer, then grinned at him. "You're right! And you know… Helping people doesn't sound too bad at all! Count me in then!"

"Thanks Neptune," Shirou replied gratefully.

"Shirou-san? I also remembered about something."

Shirou turned to Compa and saw the nurse was smiling happily. He was curious and asked her, "What is it Compa?"

"Well, yesterday when I and Neptune searched you in city, we checked the Army and look at what the Army gave us!"

Shirou raised his eyebrow when he saw Compa dropped a big heavy pouch. When the pouch dropped on the table, Shirou heard clinking and ruffling noises. He opened it slowly, and to his great surprise there was a veritable amount of physical credits.

"Is this…?" Shirou questioned hesitantly.

"Apparently, defeating the Guard Vermin really helped! So when the military found out about it, they called me over and gave me sums of money as a reward! Since you're the leader in our party, you keep all of it Shirou-san! There should be enough to buy a good supplies and still have some left overs!" Compa exclaimed.

"Wowzers Compa! This is an awesome reward!" Neptune said excitedly at their windfall from the little expedition they had yesterday.

"Damn! So, you all are the mysterious adventurers who defeated the Guard Vermin?" IF breathed out in disbelief. Last night, she had halfheartedly listened to Neptune boastful story when she had fought against a spider-monster with her 'main heroine power boost transformation' ability. However, this is the first time she heard about what the spider monster truly was. She had hunted the Guard Vermin in the Monster Cave after she got the quest from Guild, it was the catalyst of her meeting with Shirou. IF was also a bit miffed when she found out she had used her time uselessly by hunting a Dungeon Boss which was already exterminated.

"Compa…" Shirou looked at the nurse, filled with gratitude and a bit of uneasiness. "We can't take all of this! It's just… We just can't OK? You deserve some of this too!"

"I haven't left the party yet, remember?" Compa reminded Shirou, "So what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours!"

"Thank you Compa. Thank you so much," Shirou thanked sincerely.

"Well… We're done for now. I say we get started today. Shall we?" Shirou declared and then he turned to IF and said, "IF, could you ask the Basilicom for a small extermination quest for us?"

IF looked at Shirou for brief moment, then answered, "Sure." The brunette then got back to her favorite cell phone.

"B-but Shirou-san, you just got a really big injury the day before yesterday and you're fighting monsters alone yesterday! You should rest!" Compa declared, quite alarmed at Shirou willingness to go out into the world so quickly.

"Don't worry about it Compa. I'm just fine. All my wounds have healed since last night, and what medicine you did gave me already sped up the process. So I'm completely fine, OK? Don't worry." Shirou exclaimed.

Compa gave Shirou a concerned look and something else… it was an intrigue. Seeing that Shirou had actually recovered, she sighed and said, "OK then Shirou-san… Just be careful OK? Don't do anything reckless like yesterday. I was really scared when you got slashed, you know? Just please… Don't hurt yourself again, OK?"

"I'll try my best Compa," Shirou assured Compa. "Don't worry, I'll be careful, OK?"

"Don't worry a dink, Compa! I'll protect Shi-kun and everyone with my epic magical girl transformation powers! Nothing'll lay a finger on him!"

There's a small part of Shirou that suddenly became uncomfortable at the mention of the words 'magical girl'. Shirou didn't know why, there had to be some reason that he felt that way, and for some reason Shirou thought Rin is somehow involved … But Shirou shook it off, as a bigger part of him wanted to smile. "Thanks for that Neptune," Shirou told her, actually a bit touched at her words. If Neptune can play her cards right, that might actually be the case. For now though, if she wanted to reach that stage, Shirou would be happy to offer his guidance. "Don't rely too much on that form though. It wastes your energy, and if you rely on it too much you won't be effective in combat. Just use it as a last resort, alright? You'll get stronger that way."

Neptune thought this for a moment and brightens up. "That makes sense! Sure Shi-kun, whatever you say!"

"Perfect," Shirou told her. Pocketing the Key Fragment and keeping it safe, he announced to his companions, "Well then… IF, if you want to lead us to our next mission..."

The brunette in oversized coat snapped her phone shut and smirked at Shirou. "Follow me..." She stated simply.

— **Part 06—**

"IF, why exactly are we going this way again?"

IF continued taking the path, but it turned out to be a dead end. The brunette smirked to herself and told Shirou, "Trust me, you'll find out why." IF then raised one hand. Without warning, Shirou could sense magic energy emanating from her arm and a brilliant light shoots forth from it. The beam arced forth and when it landed… A treasure chest was revealed.

All of them, sans IF, were struck speechless. Neptune began shaking excitedly and then shouted, "That was AWESOME! Man! That can get us rich!"

"Wow, Iffy, you're really amazing!" Compa commented, still using the nickname for whatever reason.

"Well, my Bandit Bangle is made for this kind of thing, so I'd hope it'd work well," IF proudly declared, still having that grin on her face.

"May I see it?" Shirou asked with glint in his eyes. He couldn't deny the useful ability that artefact possessed, even if the Treasure Chest part was annoyed him slightly.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say, you can check it out while the other two open it."

After answering, IF rolled her over-sized sleeve up a bit and showed Shirou her Bandit Bangle. It was a very intricate accessory, a cream brown bracelet with much attention to detail in each symbol and carving.

"Very interesting…" Shirou mused to himself, scanning it and committing the Artefact's existence into his Reality Marble. Though his Reality Marble focuses mainly on swords and other close combat weapons, with a little effort Shirou could trace other magical artifacts as well, just like Rho Aias. At the rate he was going, he might even have a fine collection of impressive gadgets by the end of this journey. "Thanks IF. It's a beautiful accessory," Shirou gratefully told his newest party member.

"Meh, its fine," she replied, not minding it in the slightest.

"Oh hey, look guys! It's a bracelet!" Neptune cried out with much glee. Before Neptune could take it, IF had taken everything in a flash.

"All mine then. I'm taking it," IF said as she got the content of the chest and put it on her free arm.

"I guess we should get going then. Let's move." Shirou shook his head by childish antics of his team. Shirou's eyes swept around the mythical cavern and found some nuisances. The mysterious glint from before appeared and he turned his head to his team. "So? Want some simple warm up?"

— **Part 07—**

"Whew! I can't believe that went so well!" Compa said joyfully at their recent victory. Actually, it could be counted as pure massacre.

"Yeah, it was a lot easier than I thought it'd be, but we did it," IF replied happily, "And it's all thanks to Shirou. I mean, you managed to destroy two third of those monsters alone. And you have amnesia. Seriously, how is that possible? I'm REALLY beginning to wonder if you actually have amnesia… this morning you were prepared breakfast for us too."

Shirou smiled dryly at the adventurer as he thought what IF had said. "IF, I don't have any memories of Gamindustri or any of the four landmasses, nor any of the monsters we've fought, or anything about my life when I was a child, OK?" Shirou countered calmly.

"I get it, I get it," IF sighed in response. "But seriously though, you have no idea who the goddesses or even what the landmasses are? Yeesh, don't tell me you're an alien from another world or something…" That was actually the most accurate assessment IF has ever given. In retrospect, Shirou felt rather sad knowing that the weirdest assumption she could come up with was actually the most correct one…

"I promise that this time I won't slow you down everyone!" Compa said determinedly, fired up by the success of today.

"Yeah, this time it'll be a piece of cake!" Neptune declared confidently. "With my and Shi-kun's awesomeness, we'll be done in no time!"

"Neptune, please, always be ready," Shirou warned her sternly. "You never know what could happen at a time like this one."

It is a wonderfully peaceful moment, the kind you'd wish everyday would be like that. That was before Shirou suddenly felt a familiar presence, but not in the same situation he was normally used to meeting her in.

"Emiya-san!" She sounded so desperate…

"What!-? Who's that?" IF was shocked when she heard the disembodied voice. Meanwhile, Neptune and Compa perked happily at that.

"Histy!"

"Histoire? What's going on?" Shirou asked the world's archive as he felt her desperation.

"Please be careful, she's after you!"

The sheer alarm in her voice made Shirou turn on his battle senses and alerted him to the next event. Namely, a fireball nearly burning his legs.

"Shi-kun!"

"What the hell?-!" Shirou gritted out as his Hunting Sword was brandished in the direction of the spell's origin.

'Something feels wrong. What is it?'

"Shirou, are you OK?-!" Shouted IF as she unsheathed her claws and dropped a stance ready for battle.

"I'm fine… Compa, stay behind us, I don't know what we're facing and I don't like it…" Shirou warned the nurse-in-training while keeping his eyes trained on the darkness.

"OK…" Compa replied, very nervously holding her syringe at the ready.

To their surprise, they heard a maniacal laugh echoing through the caves. "Hah! Yes, that's right, all of you ought to treat my power with that kind of fear and respect…"

A mysterious woman stepped out of darkness. Her skin was inhumanly pale, almost purple in coloration. Her dress revealed much of her body, barely covering much of the middle with sleeves detached. An actual witch's hat covers her head and long boots are on her legs.

Shirou would probably blush at the newcomer choice of attire if he wasn't in hid battle mode and her presence that felt... Wrong.

At her side was a mysterious trident looking spear, almost like a staff. It glowed ominously in the darkness with its sharp tips oozed sickening feelings that lurched Shirou stomach. What was worse is that face, that cruel expression showing no mercy. And even worse than that? Her nature. Shirou could smell no life from her, no soul, just energy… It was so wrong… So… Twisted, evil, dark.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shirou asked her in a low tone, trying to get anything out of the twisted existence in front of him.

"Oh, it's you. The annoying one," the evil incarnation growled back, her eyes sharpening towards Shirou in contempt. "And yes Histoire, I know you're there. So this is the fool you've chosen to help you?"

'Wait… SHE can sense Histoire's presence?' thought a startled Shirou with wide eyes.

"Arfoire… Please stop this. None of what you're doing needs to happen. Can't we all just return to the way things were before?" the tome of the pleaded. From that, Shirou could deduct she had a close relationship with this… thing in the past, and doesn't seem to want a confrontation.

"The moment I decided to do this, that kind of life became impossible," the apparently named Arfoire sneers dismissively. "Terribly sorry Histoire, but I have more important things to do."

"Um… hello?" IF interrupted the conversation. "I and Compa are a bit behind on all this. Care to enlighten us?"

"Histoire knows the… woman in front of us, and she doesn't want to fight her," Shirou explained while getting his blades prepared.

"But I DO want to fight you!" Arfoire exclaimed, grinning in evil delight. "I'm going to make all of you suffer for annoying me… Especially YOU, little boy…"

Shirou whipped his face to his back when he felt power surged from behind him. What he found was... "Neptune?" Shirou asked with clear surprise.

The Goddess was very angry. Her power was radiating without abandon, and the expression on her face was so unlike her, she almost looks like another person. It was irrational, unidentifiable, unadulterated rage…

"NEPTUNE WAI-!"

Without warning, Neptune transformed and boosted over to the mysterious attacker, attempting to kill her with one fatal slice. And to everyone's bafflement, the twisted woman raised her mysterious weapon to block it.

"She blocked it that easily?-!" IF shouted in disbelieve and surprise, "Dammit, that attack can take down most monsters in one shot! And she blocked it just like that?"

"Nep-Nep looks scary now…" Compa commented while gripping her syringe even tighter.

"Oh, what's this, Neptune? I see you've a bit more bite down here…" the evil entity laughed in a mocking voice. Neptune's anger continued to grow as she tried to force her attack through.

"You… You... How dare you threatening MY Shirou!" roared Neptune as she exerted her strength to slice the spear that was blocking her attempt to slice the mysterious woman.

Putting a miniscule amount of effort into holding off Neptune's attack, the witch continues mocking her. "You, defeat me? Hehe, you're funny!" That angered Neptune even more as the battle intensified. Shirou, Compa and IF, alongside Histoire, watched the match between inhuman beings with varying expression.

"Nep-Nep and that woman… They look so scary now… I really want to help but…"

Shirou nodded at Compa, understanding her emotions. "You get the feeling you shouldn't right?" Shirou told her, and she nodded hesitantly. Truth be told, Shirou wanted to help as well, but the match in front of them was so intense. Anything that tried to get inside would probably be cut into pieces, and they couldn't risk friendly fire. The only option they have was to watch and wait. "Histoire… Who is this woman? What is she?"

Hesitation. Shirou could already sense it from Histoire. Finally, a few pained words come out from Histoire. "That's Arfoire. She was a goddess, and the one who helped me create the current generation of CPUs."

Those few words from Histoire made Shirou's eyes widen in horror. A former goddess, a fallen goddess, was after Neptune?-! As the revelation was made, a clanging sounds snapped Shirou back to the fight and only to find Neptune knocked down on the ground.

She lost?-!

"Your pointless efforts are rather humorous to see honestly," Arfoire gloated as she continued hovering mockingly around Neptune.

"Neptune can't handle her alone, and I'm not even sure you can… Please, retreat now!"

"We can't do that," Shirou countered Histoire alarmingly. Neptune couldn't stand up to that, not on her own. Shirou is aware he can't risk Compa and IF, and considering the kind of speed and magic the Fallen Goddess has, Shirou is not even sure retreat is a viable option.

Gritting his teeth, Shirou began running before Neptune could be finished off. "IF, protect Compa! We're not going to do the usual formation for this one!" The remaining member of Shirou's team nodded at his orders as he reinforced himself and his blades. The fallen goddess seemed to take notice of Shirou and raised her arm to block Shirou's attack rather effortlessly.

"Shirou!" Shirou ignored Neptune's call as he sensed so much contempt, so much hostility aimed at him as the former goddess glared angrily at him. "You again… Stop interfering my plans you annoying brat!" Arfoire exclaimed with venom dripping in her voice.

 _'Interrupting her plans…'_ mused Shirou. That was an important statement to think about, but he stored it in his head for later. No doubt this piece of information would be valuable. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm rather glad that I've foiled whatever you've been planning."

Shirou threw back the block and got into a guard stance while giving Neptune time to ready herself. "Look Neptune, I NEED you calm if we're to get through this. Histoire told me who she is, and we can't stand up to that kind of opponent if you won't cooperate. Please?"

Neptune floated up and readied herself again, sighed and nodded. "You're right. I apologize for how I acted… I'll make up for it now." Neptune apologized regretfully.

"Insolent fool…" Arfoire said, hovering above the ground. "You've gotten in my way for the last time. I'll make sure that this fight will be the end of your life and your troubles of me…"

Hearing that, Shirou gripped his blades even tighter. "You can try, but I assure you it won't be easy at all."

With those last words, Shirou held his blades back and began running toward the dark lady. Arfoire is much faster than Shirou, breezing through the air she is, but fortunately Shirou have a flying ally on his side as well. Using himself as a diversion, Neptune flied past Shirou, rotating her body to both slide by Shirou and attempted to slice the witch. Again, Arfoire was taken by surprise by Neptune's sudden appearance, but as before Arfoire held her off. But not Shirou...

Reinforcing his blades, Shirou surprised the witch yet again by grazing her cheek. It was actually enough to draw blood, however small it actually was. This obviously caused her to get angry as she wiped off the scar from her cheek. "You will pay for that…" Such a time was the opportune moment for IF to interrupt with a large amount of shots. "Annoying brats!" Irritated by the sudden attack, Arfoire jumped to the side, leading to the perfect kick landing from Neptune.

"AUGH!"

As the witch gets hit by a nearby wall, she forced herself back up and tried to regain the momentum by attempting to hit IF with fireballs. Fortunately IF was fast enough to dodge it unharmed.

Despite being a former goddess, it is very clear that Arfoire isn't very skilled at fending off multiple attackers with a clear, strategic formation. Her moves were raw, desperate and honestly unbefitting of anything with the title of a Goddess. With that in mind, it's easy to confuse her, forcing her to guard all Shirou's attacks as Neptune slammed into her with her clawed gauntlet.

"GUH!"

Finding a nice spot on the wall once again, Arfoire found herself face down on the floor for the second time. She seemed to be very angry at this turn of events, having three pathetic humans aid her own creation in rebelling against her and succeeding quite well. "How could you weaklings stand up to me…?"

"You're actually managing to stand up to her… Amazing…" Histoire noted with much awe in her voice. However, Shirou paid Histoire no mind at this point. There were other things deserving much more attention.

Shirou walk up to the fallen goddess with a cold face and words equally hard ready for her. "Listen closely. Tell me everything. What do you want from Neptune? Why do you hate me? Did I do to you? Answer me! Or else."

In all honesty, Shirou never expected Arfoire to accept his demands. Arfoire seemed so much like Caster during the Fifth Grail War that it isn't even funny. No, really. The whole dark purple motif, that aura of cruel darkness and malice, so much more. Such a person would never surrender so easily. Shirou understood he should also have expected, however, more tricks up her sleeve.

"Ha… hahahahah! Oh, so you idiots think you've cornered me!" Arfoire shouted as she laughed maniacally. "Well then… Let me show you… A goddess' power!"

As she slowly began to rise, restarting the battle, Arfoire is changed her tactics. More than that, she changed herself. An odd energy flowed around her body, and to Shirou's astonishment, it is familiar in more ways than one. The first one is how it was done. The energy itself is wrapped around her spear, which began spinning wildly, as though lusting for blood. This is not direct combat magic. It is like the reinforcement magic, and the way the rest of her body was getting that energy, Shirou could already sense that this will be much more difficult. The second is the very energy itself, the very means to this maneuver.

It's Neptune's energy.

But how?!

"What…?"

Shirou is sure Neptune felt exactly the way he did when he went near Archer. Gritting his teeth, he stood in front of her and prepared to take the assault.

"She has Neptune's power?-! Why?-! How?-!" Histoire shouted, equally startled by the revelation.

"You know Neptune? I think I'll take out those annoying friends of yours first…" stated Arfoire.

Before any of Shirou's group could react, Arfoire immediately sped by us and headed for Compa. IF saw it coming and tried to stop the fallen goddess, but it wasn't enough. The initial thrust provided too much for Compa to block, sending her several feet backwards and catching her off-guard. Unable to ready herself again, IF received a painful kick to her ribs, a kick glowing with power, and IF was sent flying into a wall.

"IFFY!" Compa shouted in horrified alarm, but she couldn't move because she was stricken with fear at the sadistic evil goddess before her, glowing ominously in the dark cave. She could barely move, but bravely tried her best to defend her fallen friend.

IF coughed painfully while trying desperately to stand up again, but she's taken too much damage. "Dammit… Compa, move it! You can't beat her, she's gotten way too strong!" IF said while trying to shake herself awake and stand up.

"Your friend is right you know, you don't stand a chance against me… But oh well, what difference does it make? I'm going to kill all of you right now anyway…" Arfoire said as she walked up menacingly towards the defenseless Compa.

"I'm not letting you hurt her!" Compa stated, still trying to muster up her courage.

Arfoire stared down at the nurse. "Cute. Not that you have a choice anyway…" She began pulling back her spear to make the final thrust…But before that could happen, she had to block a slice from Neptune on the front and Shirou coming from behind. This movement made the aura around her ever darker, so much malice covering the area. By that spectacle alone, Shirou still wondered how this woman was a goddess. "Your dare to resist me again?" Arfoire demanded.

"Get away from our friends NOW!" Compa roared, her rage burning over the possibility of her friends being harmed.

Shirou was there with Compa, face burning with the same anger. "It's too late to ask for forgiveness. You WILL pay for this."

With that, Shirou and Co. began attacking her together, but it isn't working very well. The power she is summoning is working too well. Sure they're somewhat forcing her away from their friends, but they aren't actually catching her off-guard or breaking through, or anything. This assault is wearing down on her bit by bit though, and they're buying Compa time to heal IF, so this should work just fine…

"You know what's rather pathetic?" Arfoire said so pleasantly, "Your efforts are so futile… And so easy to stop. You know how?" She jet backwards, gathering energy into her palm, "I simply have to aim for them instead…"

"Goddammit!" cursed Shirou out loud. He ran in front of his two remaining allies to shield them. The spell was shot and he tried to block it with his Wooden and Hunting Sword, but it is a futile effort. It is fire, a very hot fire. The sword Shirou is using, reinforced to handle any kind of difficulty, one which had taken on beasts and monsters of countless types over the past day, one is burnt to cinders in seconds while the other melted into unrecognizable shape bar to the handle.

Shirou gritted his teeth as sickening laughter echoed throughout the cavern. "Very good, very good!" The energy in her hand was much bigger now, and Shirou is unarmed as he is, could do nothing to stop it. But then the unthinkable happens. A streak of purple dashed in front of Shirou, blown away by a terrifying wave of red light, rendering it bruised and battered.

Shirou stared in horror at the sight before him. The brave goddess, wounded, damaged and burnt.

"NEPTUNE!"

"NEP-NEP/NEP-KO!"

Everyone took all attention away from themselves and assess Neptune's condition. The wounded goddess tried to stand, but couldn't get up. Perhaps even worse, her energy was drained to the point of reverting back to her normal form, tired and damaged.

"Ugh… Can't move…"

"She can't take anymore… No…" Histoire noted, worried and fearing for Neptune's condition.

Seeing Neptune like this brought an odd, familiar feeling to Shirou's head. It began to burn with fury Shirou never had, his teeth almost grinding against each other at the sight of what he is seeing.

"HAH! Look at that! Your only hope of standing up to me is gone! And with all of you like this… I can finally focus on you, boy!" the fallen goddess stated, grinning sadistically.

The heat in Shirou's head began growing at the sheer atrocity of what had happened. "How dare you… How dare you…" He growled to Arfoire, standing protectively in between the fallen Goddess and his friends.

"Shi-kun, everyone… Get outta here… Just let her have me…" Neptune coughed out, willing to sacrifice herself to leave her friends unharmed.

"Nep-Nep... Everyone…" Compa cried, still trying her very best to heal their friends who were injured trying to protect her.

At these words, the fire in Shirou's head turns white hot. "Compa, you just stay there and try to heal them. I'm taking her on."

"Shirou, what're you doing?-! You can't take her on by yourself!" IF shouted to Shirou, trying to dissuade him from holding off the fallen goddess alone.

"HAH! How courageous… But stupid, as expected." The spear began revving up, a drill of death glowing an insulting, maddening purple. "Any last words boy?"

"The words I have will be the end of you," Shirou answered coldly and angrily, his hands moving beside his legs, ready to change the world.

"Emiya-san, what are you doing? Please, don't …"

"Histoire, watch closely. You're going to see exactly why I'm so foreign," He said to World's Archives. Shirou could sense Histoire becoming startled at what he is about to do. Perhaps since she could connect with mind as a conduit to communicate, Histoire can sense what Shirou is about to do.

"Emiya-san? What are you…?"

The drill spun wildly, and with a mocking laugh the witch cries madly, "It's time to die boy! Face your foolishness now!"

"SHI-KUN/SHIROU!"

"EMIYA-SAN!"

As all eyes were focused on Shirou, His own were closed. Instead of this world, he remembered the wasteland with unlimited blades.

"I am the bone of my sword…"

The world of Gamindustri suddenly shook…

— **To Be Continued—**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, finally I can update this chapter. Unfortunately, I this chapter hasn't been edited by BETA yet. However, before this story start, I want to give some announcement._

 _First is I've rewritten this story. I changed some part in previous chapter, but not much. Well, you see, I've reharsed the main plot for this story a little, because of that, some element in previous chapter have been deleted, such as Kaleid-Watch._

 _Dont worry, the annoying watch is going to appear in future. Zelretch will give him the watch to control the corruption of EMIYA and Gilgamesh's personality so Shirou won't die. And again, Zelretch appearance is going to happen in Lastation arc._

 _Second. I must apologize because the inconsequential mistake I made in previous chapter. I've foolishly force-reshaping Unlimited Blade Works and it's big mistake in my part. I forgot how Reality Marble is projection of the owner soul and cannot change, because it means the soul will change and the strain will kill Shirou._

 _However, I still use the idea of EMIYA and Gilgamesh class card inside of Shirou._

 _I've deleted some part from previous chapter and it is not that much._

 _Third is about UBW. Shirou can't use his ace because the Gamindustri natural law won't let it happen and will mess up with Gamindustri time/space quantum._

 _There will be repercussion if Shirou forces himself to summon it and you'll find it later in future. Even so, Shirou can trace normally, albeit whatever he traces will be real deal instead of a mere projection._

 _Fourth... I'll cut down the length of my story. Whereas I usually write around 10k for each chapter. I am going to write only 5-7k per chapter. I'll also update this story twice in month (every two weeks). I've load of work in here and hopefully you can accept the new arrangement._

 _Right now, my mind is still in shambles because I just finished my midterm. The exam really kills my brain, thankfully my cognitive skill still in good shape to write a story._

 _I am not going to answer the review from chapter 4 in this chapter. I deeply sorry because of that, but I'll answer your review in next chapter._

 _Now, let's start the story and please remember the disclaimer in first chapter._

 **X—Chapter 05—X**

 **Finding Chibigamesh—er, I mean Gilgabrat—uh sorry, Young Gilgamesh inside my body, two kiss in same night, and—what kind of sick development is this?**

— **Part 01—**

Shirou scrunched his face as he felt someone was poking him. Slowly, he opened his eyelids, and immediately face-to-face with blond haired kid with crimson, black-slitted eyes.

Somehow, this kid is seemed familiar.

 _"Ah, Onii-san. You're awake."_ The kid stated.

Yes… Shirou had feeling he knew the kid from somewhere.

He groaned and sat up. Almost immediate, he saw familiar scene of his Reality Marble.

At first he was confused. However, his confusion was forgotten when he remembered what happened before he lost his consciousness.

"Where're Neptune and the others?"

The kid tilted his head. _"You mean that purple haired little girl who turns into beautiful Onee-chan, the kind Onee-chan with big breast and hard headed girl with flat chest?"_

"Uh... yes?" Shirou was unsure what'd happened. He could only nod slowly.

 _"They're outside, looking at your body in "Auto-Pilot" fighting that scary-looking Obaa-san."_

Then, Shirou remembered something very important. He turned his head to face the mysterious boy. "And who are you? How can you're in my Reality Marble?" He asked seriously, his sound was wary and guarded.

 _"Hmm, me? I'm Gilgamesh. The son of King of Uruk; Lugalbanda, and Goddess Rimat-Ninsun,"_ Shirou's eyes widened in surprise, but the young Gilgamesh wasn't finished, _"about how I'm here. Hmmm, I don't know myself. Although, you have awesome Inner World, Onii-san. However, my vault is much, much, more awesome because it has more weapons than yours. The weapon inside my vault much more powerful and my vault isn't only have weapon in it. It has many treasures too!"_

Shirou didn't know what he must say after he heard young Gilgamesh's excited and boastful claim. Hell, he was unsure what he must do next. He was wary of this kid version of the King of Heroes, but he'd done nothing to gain his ire yet. True, the old Gilgamesh had killed his sister by ripping her heart out of her body, but the bastard had gotten the right retribution for it.

However, finding Chibigamesh in his Reality Marble was very surprising as well as disconcerting.

He also believed Gilgamesh wasn't truthful when he said he didn't know how he was in here.

 _"Ne, Onii-san...?"_

Shirou snapped from his musing when he heard young Gilgamesh called him. "What?"

 _"Can I take over your body?"_

Shirou's eyes widened when he heard that polite request.

He immediately jumped few feet away from young Gilgamesh as far as he could in second span. Then, he stared at the young King of Kings with stony expression from his crouched position.

 _"Eh? What's with that reaction? Don't tell me you won't let me play in this interesting world you're in? You're selfish, Onii-san."_ The young Gilgamesh pouted childishly.

Shirou was finally aware the state of the young Gilgamesh. The child king was naked without single fabric covering his body, seemingly not be bothered by it. He could see the red glyphs on the blonde's skin, glowing with mysterious power.

"Sorry, but I won't let you possess my body." Shirou said with grave tone. "I've something important to do."

 _"Aww... how selfish… you're no fun,"_ then, Gilgamesh smiled gleefully and sadistic glint shone in his crimson eyes, _"If you won't let me, then I'll take it by myself."_

Just as Gilgamesh finished, dozens golden ripples appeared behind the Prince. From each ripple Origin Phantasms with many shape, ranging from swords, axes, spears, maces, and daggers jutted out, ready to skewer him.

Shirou wasn't idle when this happened.

His instinctual structural grasp had copied every weapon weapons, some he'd copied from the older Gilgamesh in Fifth Grail War, and others were welcoming additions to his armory.

For those he'd copied, the copy was floating from their place in his barren wasteland, while those he'd never copied, he recreated them from scratch.

However, he was surprised when the young Gilgamesh seemed... impressed. Odd. _"Wow, you have interesting trick here. But, how if the copies face against the real deal?"_

How? Shirou was lost with world. He had never thought Gilgamesh of all people would praise his magic. He'd thought this Gilgamesh would start insulting him with spittle came out from his mouth like a mad dog. But, this is...

 _"Now... let's start our game!"_ The child king declared gleefully. The Origin Phantasms started raining from the golden ripples at Shirou's direction very fast.

Likewise, the redhead Faker accepted the child king invitation by hurling copies of those origin of legendary hero's weapons.

The clash between collector and the faker has begun!

— **Part 02—**

Everyone in the cave, excluding Shirou, were trying to comprehend what actually happened.

When the grim poetic sentence left Shirou's mouth something impossible happened.

That chant shook the Natural Law of Gamindustri and it deeply shocked the two goddesses and the will of planet. The world's shaking wasn't inly in figurative way. In fact, an earthquake followed it.

Like ripple on the pond, the paradoxical effect of that grim poem spread wide in the space and supernatural echo that human being couldn't hope to understand or comprehend.

Meanwhile, both Compa and IF was also in state of confusion. First was because the massive tremors after Shirou said that grim poet. Second was Shirou suddenly oozed different presence.

His presence they have come to know was warm and protective that made them feel safe. However, this time, his presence is cold, scary and uncaring. Just like iron blade...

 **"Trace… On."**

Everyone snapped from their stupefied state when that deep monotone, almost mechanic, voice coming out from Shirou's mouth.

Glittering golden particles swirled in Shirou's hands which was in gripping motion, the golden sparkles elongated upwardly and pair of opposite-colored Chinese swords appeared in his hands. He immediately gripped the handle, and readied his stance, feet spread slightly with both hands relaxed next to his body.

Arfoire didn't know what the boy actually was, but his presence was dangerous. She immediately leaped with all her speed and thrust her spear at now white haired Shirou.

However—

...metal clanged against metal, bringing everyone back to the world in a shower of sparks.

"What?-! Impossible! How could… You… Have… Survived…" The witch said, staring dumbstruck at the sight before her.

Arfoire's attack had been successfully blocked by pair of Dao Swords in Shirou's hands.

In his left hand was a blade black as the night, covered in red markings, its steel unmatchable.

In his right was its partner, the bride, a blade glowing silver-white in the darkness and every bit as deadly and beautiful as its fated other.

Shirou head slowly rose and when he was face to face with evil entity, the fallen goddess gasped as she saw his pure silver eyes with Hard Drive Divinity symbol in the center.

He stiffly looked around and hummed silently. **"Well, what the idiot did this time until he's in this place?"** His voice was deeper than he usually sounded, not caring he'd blocked a goddess' attack easily.

His red hair slowly turned white in each passing second, until everything was pure white just like snow.

Startle gasps came out not only from Arfoire's mouth when they saw impossibility that had happened in front of them. The fallen goddess wasn't the only one. In fact, almost everyone, except Neptune, was surprised by what happened.

Compa and IF were surprised when "Shirou" summoned pair of Chinese Swords in his hands. The swords were beautiful, too beautiful for seemingly mundane construct.

One was ivory and other was ebony.

One was white as snow and the other as dark as starless night in new moon.

It was married swords: Guang Jie and Mo Ye;

Kansho and Bakuya.

They were Noble Phantasms, legendary weapons from an age long past in Shirou's world. Such craft will not lose to the filth in front of him. Moreover, with both swords' special status as Anti-Monster weapon, it would be enough to show the fallen goddess where her place was.

Histoire had similar reason with the fallen goddess from her gasp. Yet, there was deeper meaning behind the gasp from World's Archive.

Existence, material, process manufacturing and history of the twin swords were shoved into her, being written forcefully and it rendered her speechless.

"What are you?" the darkness in front of "Shirou" asked, unable to comprehend what just happened. It was the same sort of question from Histoire, having become completely silent.

 **"Hmmm? You want to know? Why don't you find it yourself?"** "Shirou replied with an annoying, taunting smile.

The dirty of sin was pissed by the boy's courage to talk down to her. She roared and disengaged from "Shirou", and then lunged at him again, demanding his blood.

Meanwhile, "Shirou's" face became emotionless and his lips turned into thin line.

A battle stance everyone would agree to call as suicidal was installed in his stance.

— **Part 03—**

Sound of steel clashed against steel, breaking metal, and grinding iron filled the dry wasteland filled with swords.

In the center of the noisy sound, a naked blonde boy around thirteen and redhead teenager were shooting dozens weapons at each other. It happened for almost full minute and Shirou was unusually tired by it. Not tired because he lost his strength, but because how boring the weapon-exchange was.

The young Gilgamesh's weapons were slower than his older-self Shirou had fought decade ago, and he had been trained after since.

Shirou now is more skilled in his tracing and firing his traced weapons, and is more experienced than his younger self.

Deciding it was enough, he traced Kansho and Bakuya, and lunged at young Gilgamesh with intend to finish this useless Mexican standoff.

He saw Gilgamesh was surprised by his sudden movement and gripped two handle of swords that came out from golden ripples next to him, with his two hands. However, those swords were fast leaving his hands after Shirou batted them with all his reinforced might.

It was disappointment.

It was unsatisfying.

Shirou was almost crying because of it.

The redhead stilled his nerves and swung Kansho and Bakuya down, in crossing motion. He saw in slow movement like a slowed film when the Married Swords cut Gilgamesh body, spraying blood in the air. He saw Gilgamesh chocked his blood with eyes widened in surprise and pain, and dropped on the dry wasteland.

Shirou stared at Gilgamesh's hollow crimson eyes staring at the sky with something akin to pity.

The truth was, he pitied him. Gilgamesh was a lonely soul. He was always on top and only once had someone to share everything he has, and that someone was taken from him.

He had almost felt bad when he saw Gilgamesh body vanished in glittering golden dust, but reminded himself he must do it to get control over himself soon. He was afraid his body would harm Neptune, Compa, and IF if he doesn't immediately take control.

Suddenly, the scenery around him sifted and he knew it was time to go back to real world.

— **Part 04—**

Shirou blinked as he finally came back to his own body. He blinked once again when he saw Arfoire's battered body, standing in front of him with face showed anger and bit of fear.

'Well, whatever that "Auto-Pilot" Gilgabrat told me, it lessened by burden in fighting this... blight.' He thought.

"You... what the hell are you actually?"

Shirou tilted his head when he heard that.

"You want me to tell you what am I?" He answered, as though declaring it to the entire world. "I am Emiya Shirou. I am just a human, but I am also a sword. I am a magus, and an ally of justice. However, what I am not, is from here."

He felt his body was in top notch and every imperfection in his body was being filled with Od and strengthened to low-level Servant.

The grip on his weapons tightened ever more, and finally he glared at his enemy with the cold eyes of a killer.

"It is too late to ask for forgiveness. You die. Now."

With that, he charged, attempting to end it all with one swipe.

Arfoire tried to block yet again, but a blow as heavy as one from Kansho was not an easy one to hold off with the thin handle of a spear like hers. The black sword's impact resounded all throughout the empty cavern, and the pitiful startled grunt on the former goddess' face was far too satisfying. She jumped back after barely being able to withstand the blow and tried again, charging forward in a sudden stab to the chest.

Shirou batted it away and tried to counter-thrust with Bakuya, and successfully caught her in the abdomen. The white blade bit deep into the purple skin.

"AGH!" She clutched her chest, now in the most pain she's ever been. From many cuts littering her body, it was the first most grave wound she had ever felt.

"You will pay for that!" She pumped even more energy into her body.

Shirou simply let his arms fall to his side and let her come, a thousand openings for her to use and for Shirou to take advantage of when she used them.

She lunged towards him, stopping in front of him to deliver a barrage of attacks that certainly have a goddess' strength and speed to them, but not the form or skill he expected from one of her divinity.

She tried to stab into his face? He moved it a few centimeters with the look of someone who was bored and insulted.

She tried to drill into his chest? He diverted it away easily.

She tried to slice through his neck? He ducked.

Every thrust she tried to land was met with an attack he actually landed. Eventually she was there, bruised and battered and on the ground.

She tried one last gambit, the magic she was using. The red ball was charged up to its fullest, and was shot at him.

Not to sound arrogant, but the pure magical energy was nothing. Caster could do better than her, and the Witch of Betrayal wasn't divinity like her.

He reinforced his blades and faced it head on, his hands positioned as though he were drawing his swords.

In one motion, he drew a cross in the air as he sliced through the magic, bringing both of his raised blades down on his startled opponent, did the same to her and expected a shower of blood to erupt right into his face.

It didn't happen.

Shirou looked up at his opponent, expecting a counterattack, but he saw that the battle had already been won.

She was dissipating into flecks of darkness, like a Servant who has been defeated in battle, yet different in the same time. They shed blood in life, but simply fade away when they have no more to give.

"So… This is the kind of person cursing me…" she said irritated. "Mark my words. You haven't seen the last of me. My true power. I WILL find you and Neptune, and I will make you pay dearly…"

Finally, she fully became nothing but the energy he sensed from her. It looked like a disgusting miasma, filth that made him ready to trace any of holier weapons from Unlimited Blade Works to wipe it out.

Perhaps his surprise was justified when Shirou saw it transforming into sparkling purple light and traveling back towards its true owner, the amnesiac CPU he'd been taking care of.

"H-hey, what… the…"

To his alarm, Neptune fell unconscious when the energy entered her body, leaving her passed out in the dark caves.

"Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep! What's wrong? Get up!"

Shirou saw the alarm in Compa's face and sighed.

He took a look at Kansho and Bakuya.

Something was off about them, something he couldn't quite place. Rather illogically, he took his burnt wooden sword's wrap out from his inventory disc and used it to sling Kansho and Bakuya around his back, right above his hips.

Then, he walked over to his party-mates resting in the corner of the cave and picked up Neptune, and it seems they're startled by his very presence.

"I think I need to have a few things explained."

— **Part 05—**

 _"Ara? Why with that frown? Aren't you satisfied, Oji-san?"_ Gilgamesh said as he saw the other residence inside Emiya Shirou's body.

 **"Far from it,"** the new person scoffed. **"You were only holding him for brief time. And stop calling me Oji-san!"**

 _"Well,"_ Gilgamesh paused for chuckling, _"what do you think. I'm a prince, soon to be King of Uruk, not a warrior."_

It was true. The only flaw in Gilgamesh's flawless existence was he wasn't a warrior.

True he'd powerful strength, fast speed, sharp reaction, and good instinct, but he wasn't skilled warrior. He could only swing his wonderful weapon, using his strength to overpower his enemy, and his sharp reaction and instinct to dodge or parry attack.

To have skill was Enkidu's job. Not his.

Gilgamesh's face then turned pensive for small moment. Then, he stared at second person in Unlimited Blade Works with expectant look. _"How if you train me instead? You know, we don't have something we can do. So, why not we use the time with something productive?"_

The other person rubbed his chin, weighing the Prince of Uruk's idea. After full minute thinking, he smirked at the two third god. **"Why not, better than doing nothing in here."**

He summoned Kansho and Bakuya, then readied his stance.

Gilgamesh immediately called a sword from Gate of Babylonia.

The older entity deadpanned at the kid. **"You use Merodach, to train?"** He asked incredulously.

 _"What?"_ Gilgamesh tilted his head in confusion. _"It is mine and I can do whatever I want with it."_ He replied offhandedly.

When the other entity didn't answer, Gilgamesh readied his own stance, and the other entity sighed in disappointment.

He walked closer to Gilgamesh and tapped some Gilgamesh's body part with the blunt edge of Kansho, repairing his base stance.

When Gilgamesh finally showed good horse-stance for sword fighting, the other entirely moved across the wasteland, and stood with readied stance, two sword readied next to his side and feet parted wide.

 _"Now, can we start Oji-san?"_ Gilgamesh asked excitedly.

 **"Before that, brat. Can you wear something first. It is weird teaching you while you're naked and your little bird swaying away like that."**

 _"Oh right,"_ Gilgamesh didn't look sheepish. He snapped his finger and immediately, golden dust covered his body below his neck. When the dust vanished, the son of Lugalbanda and Rimat-Ninsun was covered by white shirt and white shorts made of silk, _"OK! Ready Oji-san!"_

 **"And the last, call me EMIYA-sensei for now on."**

After saying that, he lunged at the two third god.

Not long after that, Gilgamesh's curses and painful shouts echoed in the barren wasteland.

'Hell, yeah! This was better than being Alaya's lap dog,' thought Counter Guardian EMIYA as he kept tor—er, training Gilgamesh.

— **Part 06—**

Trying to be discreet when slinging Kansho and Bakuya, and carrying a wounded girl around is rather hard, but Shirou and the others somehow managed to get Neptune back to Compa's house without a fuss.

He set Neptune down on the patient's bed and sat himself down on a chair in front of the dinner table and wait.

The other two, IF and Compa, silently entered the room, having handled getting the reward. They didn't say a word coming back here. Even Histoire was stunned speechless for our whole trip back to the house, or so he believed.

So naturally, as cliché as it sounds, it was up to me to talk.

"Well… go ahead. Ask what you want to know."

In that instant, the atmosphere changed immediately and IF grumbled out, "Ask what you want to know he says, there's a CRAPLOAD of things you need to tell us, right now, no excuses!"

Shirou replied the headstrong brunette apologetically that he did, "And I will tell everything…" he answered quietly.

Sighing the sigh of the inevitable, he started to tell them. "OK, I might as well stop stalling. Let's start with the basic facts. Firstly, well… I sort of need to clarify about the amnesia thing over the past few days—"

IF sharpened her gaze and said, "Well that was obviously fake! Fighting like a pro, cooking something up that put five star chef through a shame! They all take tons of skill, and you handled yourself like you actually knew what you were doing!"

"It was not fake IF," Shirou cut her rants, "I really do have amnesia. I just didn't tell you how bad it was."

"Really now?" she said sarcastically, "Because 'not having any memories of Gamindustri' totally doesn't have a general degree attached to it."

"And I wasn't lying about that either," he rebutted. "My amnesia isn't as serious as many cases, but even with all the memories I do have, I can tell you honestly that I don't have any about Gamindustri in my life."

"Wait, Shirou-san?" Compa spoke up for the first time, "But… that doesn't makes sense… You have all your memories, but none of Gamindustri? How is that possible?"

With a sardonic smile, he answered, "Simple. I'm from a different world, not from Gamindustri."

… Awkward silence.

"… OK, now the REAL reason about that amnesia thing," IF said, apparently thinking Shirou was insulting her intelligence and leading her on even more.

Shirou sighed again. This will be difficult. He knew it!

"OK then. I'm from an entire universe different from Gamindustri and live in a world called Earth, a world which has two sentient personalities and is also filled with people called magi and others creatures which have powers equally if not more unbelievable than the ones you've seen. I was somehow sent to this universe and I still don't know how I end up here, my last memory is dying in the middle of desert with fatal wound, namely half my body was brunt, fractured skull, broken bones, many concussions, severed left hand and right leg. Is that comprehensive enough for you?"

A pause. More silence and disbelieving look from IF and horrifying look from Compa by how much he was actually been wounded.

"You're really serious about all this. You REALLY think that you come from an entirely different universe, and you expect us to buy all that," IF responded a bit shakily.

"That's the gist of it," he answered back. "I had a hard time believing it myself."

"Augh…"

A groan in the background signaled that the last member of our party has finally awoken.

"Neptune, it's good that you're awake," Shirou said, smiling even just a little bit at the situation. He didn't get the reaction he expected. Neptune seemed incredibly disturbed. She was not even half as talkative as she should be.

"Shi-kun… you…"

He could see the look in Neptune's eyes, the words she was trying to say, and he completed them for her. "You can sense it now, can't you Neptune? How different I am, that is." That ruined any semblance of a good mood I could have. "You already know what you are now, don't you?"

"Shirou, what're you talking about? Neptune's from that other world too?" IF asked cautiously.

"No. She's from this one," he told the brunette. He really doesn't want to say this, he really doesn't, but the kind of danger they faced today meant that they have to know this NOW. "But she's not human. Neptune is Planeptune's Console Patron Unit, Purple Heart."

IF widened her eyes even more and Compa cupped her mouth in surprise. Neptune simply looks down at her pillows, but got off the bed sulkily.

"…I'll be up on the roof if anyone needs me."

And so Neptune left them alone once again, but the tone of her voice made Shirou felt even worse than he already did.

The next few silent seconds were painful as his party-mates took in the new info. He couldn't stand it. Thankfully, one of them broke the constricting silent—

"Shirou. You're kidding me, right?" IF said in disbelief and denial. "Neptune, that eccentric, socially inept idiot is Planeptune's GODDESS?-! Is this some kind of sick joke?-!"

"Iffy..." Compa said sadly, trying to calm her down.

"You're only this mad because it's logical," Shirou told IF. "She fell from the sky, has a level of strength that far exceeds what is normal, and let's not forget Hard Drive DIVINITY, mind you." He sighed even more. "But why are you so adamant IF? I know that, you don't like anything to do with the goddesses," especially given her attitude towards the Basilicom and the concept of having to meet up with them, "but please, for all our sakes, put that aside…"

IF exhaled heavily. She couldn't seem to accept it very much either. She seemed quite conflicted, her eyes showing so much disturbance and regret. "… I'm gonna take a bath now. Good night…"

It was IF's turn to leave, taking slow heavy steps up the stairs. It was only Compa and Shirou left behind, and both of them were silent yet again.

Slowly, Shirou mustered up his courage and bowed his head. "… Compa, I'm sorry for lying to you… The amnesia, where I'm from Neptune being a goddess… I hid it all from you but then I asked you to take care of all of us… It's unfair to you and…"

"Shirou, it's OK," Compa stopped him. She got closer to him until she stood up in front of him, took his right hand and clutched Shirou's bigger and calloused hand with her two hands, finally she smiled warmly at him. "You did it for all of us, and for Nep-Nep's sake. Things seem so dangerous now… And Nep-Nep can't be a goddess the way she is…" She shook her head as she continued, "You did the right thing, Shirou. And I guess I'm the first nurse in history to take care of somebody from Earth, huh?"

Shirou felt so much better after listening to Compa. "Thanks Compa. That helps so much," He said gratefully.

Quieting down again. He sighed. "Neptune needs help…"

"Yes. You ought to help her out," she told him. "She needs it most."

"I know that," he answered.

Standing up, he wanted to find Neptune, only to be surprised when Compa suddenly circled her arms on his torso. "Compa—wha-what?"

"Shirou-san…" Compa started, her voice was low. She stared up at Shirou's face, and her look made the redhead's breath hitched.

Compa's face scrunched onto painful expression. Her reddish pink eyes were glistened, her pale cheeks flushed red, Shirou could smell her, and it was intoxicating. He could feel pair of soft, squishy and warm mounds pressed, flattened on his chest.

The wretched thing he knows as hormone kicked up in full gear. It was hard for him to contain himself.

"Please, don't be too selfish being a selfless anymore. I know we'll face something more dangerous after this, but… please, don't just throw your life away in the front of danger," tears pooled in the corner of nurse's eyes, "Please, Shirou-san… if something happened to you… me and Neptune will be sad, very, very sad." Compa finished her speech.

She did something surprising him yet again, by kissing him on the lips. It was innocent and quick, but it was enough for Shirou to burn the feeling of Compa's warm and soft lips in his memory. He could only freeze on his spot as his eyes widened in shock.

Compa finished the kiss with her face flushed very red. The darkest flush Shirou had ever seen on her.

"G-G-Good night S-Shirou-san. S-Sleep well. T-T-Tomorrow's our big day." She said with stutter and got off to her own room, leaving a frozen Shirou alone.

Shirou snapped from his trance when he heard a whistle in his head. _"Well done Onii-chan! You're really cool to make that kind and beautiful Onee-chan fall for your charm…"_

'Gilgamesh?' questioned Shirou silently.

" _The one and only! By the way, you can call me Gil from now! Be delightful because I've given you such privilege many would slaughter to!"_

'H-How?'

" _Ahh—you mean how I'm in here after our first game?"_ He heard the child king said with knowing tone, _"Well, it will be impossible to kill me Onii-chan. After all, I'm just projection, a strong projection. My true consciousness is sealed inside the Class-card that fused in your body, and you can't take it if you want to keep living. So, here I'm…"_

Shirou swore he could see the annoying child king victorious smirk. He was also horrified knowing the child king was still in him. Then, he remembered something important and alien from Gil's speech. 'What do you mean by Class-Card? What's it?' he demanded at the Young Heroic Spirit inside of him.

" _Tck…Tck…Tck…"_ He heard Gil clicked his tongue playfully and proverbial waging finger pointed at him. It was really annoying, _"now, it'll be telling and it won't be fun anymore if I outright tell you, Maybe, I'll tell you in our next game, for now take your break and be happy with my generosity. Because, I won't tell you when I'll challenge you for our little game take-and-defend your body… See you later and good night, Onii-chan!"_

'Wait—-Gilgamesh? Hey, wait… Gil? Gil? GIL? Dammit!' Shirou called the child king, but he didn't get reply.

Shirou sighed in frustration by that. He was becoming more paranoid than before. Honestly, housing a young King of Heroes seemed like nightmare and massive pain in the ass. Now, he needs to stay in constant vigilance, less chance for Gil to take his body.

Scratching his hair in frustration, he moved to the roof top, searching for Neptune.

— **Part 07—**

"Hey Neptune. How are you feeling?"

The loli goddess sat on the rooftop, gazing at the night sky. More than likely though, she was also looking for a certain place up in the heavens.

"Oh… Hey Shi-kun…" she replied dismally. "I dunno… Everything just feels weird to me…"

Shirou took a seat beside her, joining her in admiring the night sky. She was going to talk some more, so he just let her continue.

"I mean, I just had this strange dream. I was with three girls I've never seen before… The four of us were fighting for a really long time…" She griped herself, desperate for some sort of understanding. "One day, they all decided to gang up on me. Then they all left me there and then suddenly everything became black…"

Shirou kept his silent, not interrupting, not saying anything. He simply continued looking at the stars as Neptune continued to tell him everything.

"But I do know them Shi-kun… They're the goddesses… They're the ones from the other landmasses, Black Heart, Green Heart, White Heart…" she continued slowly and in a quiet voice. "So that can only mean that I'm Purple Heart…"

She then looked at Shirou, begging him to listen. "But I don't wanna be a CPU! That means I have to be away from all of my new friend… Compa and Iffy, and the most is you… I don't want that…"

Sadness overcame Shirou as he looked at Neptune in front of him. He was supposed to think 'goddess' when he looked at her. But in the end she was just a little girl who barely has any knowledge of the world she supposedly leads. And seeing her sad like this, that just wasn't her.

It isn't fair.

Shirou did his best to console her. Just like when he first met her, he embraced her and smiled at her, beaming at her all the while. "Neptune, it's OK. You don't have to be a goddess and you don't have to leave us if you don't want to," he told her. "I asked Histoire if you could live normally until you're ready, and she allowed it. We'll always help you went you finally lead your people." Neptune looked up at him, almost seeming to have brightened up. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me whether you're a goddess or a human or whatever… Neptune is Neptune. That will never change for me. Cheer up, OK?"

"Shi-kun…" Neptune said quietly. Finally beginning to smile again, she shook off her sadness and settled back into her normal self, grinning from ear to ear. "I feel tons better now. Thanks."

"No problem," I say, finally feeling better myself and beaming back at her. "I'd rather see you smile Neptune. Sulking isn't you, so just keep being happy, OK?"

She seemed to blush at his words, and it was honestly cute seeing her like this. "Hehehe…" Looking at me dreamily, she says, "Seeing me smile huh…"

"I'm not lying about that one," he told her. "After all, I showed you what I was a while ago just to protect you and everyone."

"Oh yeah!" Neptune said, snapping back to her excitable personality, "You were awesome a while ago! I can't wait to see what else you've got!"

"Oh trust me," he said to her, smirking proudly, "I'm sure you'll like what else I have in store for all of you."

He suddenly remembered tomorrow again. It was almost 9:30 when he glanced at his watch. "Well Neptune… Tomorrow's a big day. Take a bath after IF's finished and go to bed. Sleep well, OK?"

"Can't I just stay up here with you?" Neptune asked hopefully.

"It'll be long before I go to sleep. I think it'd be better if you slept with Compa like the usual," he dissuaded her, wondering why she asked so desperately.

"Oh fine…" she muttered, disappointed. Standing up, she dusted herself and was about to turn away when she stopped herself. Looking back at Shirou, she called out, "Shi-kun?"

He stood up as well as I glance over to her. "Yes, what is it Ne-" His greeting is interrupted when the little girl suddenly jumped and embraced him, wrapping her arms around him while smiling warmly.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much…"

Hearing those words, he broke down and returned the gesture. "It's no problem Neptune. I'm glad to have helped."

Before he released her, she kissed him on the lips without warning. He froze on his spot, trying to comprehend what happened.

Neptune stopped the kiss and he could see her face flushed very red. She smiled at him timidly and her face the picture of angelic softness she was meant to have. "Good night Shi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With those words, Neptune skipped happily back into the house, leaving him in his stupefied state.

 _"Onii-san... I don't know you're a pedophile. Should I afraid of my chastity from now on?"_

'What—Gil?'

 _"The one and only!"_

Remembering about the class-card the prince of Heroes mentioned earlier, he asked, 'about that Class—'

 _"Ah! It is already night! I shall go to my bed. Even if Father and Mother aren't with me, I cannot be a bad prince. See you later, Onii-chan!"_

'Hey—Gil? Wait, I'm not finished...'

Silence...

'Gil...?'

Sound of grinding gears...

'Gil!? Dammit! Answer my question and stop running away!'

When he was sure the child king wouldn't answer him, he sighed aloud.

"Am I disturbing you, Emiya-san?"

Histoire's sudden return caught him off-guard for a moment.

"Oh, Histoire. You became silent after a while ago, I almost forgot you were there."

The tome of the world replied in a low, embarrassed voice, "Well… Something happened after that, that startled me to no end, Emiya-san. You're perhaps the only single being in existence who has ever written on me." She said bashfully.

Those words at the end confused Shirou. Since it appeared she was staying around for a bit… "What do you mean Histoire? What does writing on you mean, and why is me doing it so special?"

"Well, Emiya-san," the tome of the world began explaining, her embarrassed tone hadn't yet to leave, "when I was created, I was given the freedom to choose whether any idea the goddesses proposed would be executed by me, and later on, when it was proposed that there would be four goddesses, it required that all four goddesses agree before the words in my book are rewritten."

Wow. Politics mixed with divinity. Odd.

"Well, that's very nice to know. It prevents the goddesses from abusing their powers and makes sure every decision is at least debated upon…"

"Emiya-san, you don't understand," Histoire interrupted with a low, shaky voice, trying to get her point across. He swore her breath became heavy.

"You, a human from a foreign universe, have done what no other being in the world has ever done and written a new existence, an entire history, into my book. Not even one of the goddesses of the past few generations could boast of such a thing."

The gravity of his actions was impressed upon him immediately, and his eyes widened in horror. "Wait, as in you witnessed all of-"

"Yes. Your weapons have a tragic story Emiya-san."

Oh my god. She saw all of it. The entire sad, sorrowful history behind Kansho and Bakuya. An entire history that didn't exist, written onto her forcibly.

"Histoire... I'm so sorry," he apologized to her remorsefully. "You didn't deserve to see it and I forcibly added something that should've never existed in your world…"

"Emiya-san, it's OK. You did it for Neptune, and I don't mind having learned of it," she said, trying to lessen the guilt Shirou felt.

"Yet… Shouldn't you have deleted them from existence already?" He asked her, wondering why in all this time she hasn't decided to erase that bloody story from the pages of the world, or indeed, the blades themselves. They were foreign after all. He would've done so on request. The only reason he hadn't was this odd sensation he got from them, that he couldn't yet to find the cause. The feeling of lightness.

She sighed at that. "Emiya-san, did you forget already? I don't have that kind of power on my own, remember?"

For the second time in the entire conversation, Shirou's eyes widen at the startling implications of Histoire's words. "You mean…"

"Yes. Everything you create lasts forever, as long as you let it."

Shirou sat down again, trying to grasp the meaning of what Histoire just told him. He slowly turned his head towards Kansho and Bakuya, and everything made sense. Their lightness.

Back home, Gaia would be trying to erase everything he made, and he had to use up his od just to maintain whatever he traced.

Now, in this world, once he created something, it needs no more energy to exist. It continues until he took back the energy he used in creating it.

Essentially, he had more power to over creation than the goddesses, or any one of them ever since the first generations of this world's divine beings.

He looked up at the night sky again, wondering what comes next for him. "So now that you know what I am, Histoire, an alien who has this much power over you, do you still want me to help you, to associate with you?"

Histoire giggled fondly at his words. "Yes. Throughout this entire conversation I held doubts over what you would say in the end, but now I know that you'll use the powers you have to help all of us."

Shirou smiled at Histoire and began lying down on the little roof, cushioning his head with both hands as he looked up at the starry night sky. "Thanks for believing in me Histoire. I'll be sure to take care when I use my powers."

"It's no problem. Don't let me hold you back from protecting Neptune. Besides, I'm rather looking forward to the stories your swords can tell me."

Shirou began smiling as he heard those words. "Trust me… You'll find many to hear, dear book of the world." His eyes slowly become heavier as he drifted to the world of dreams. "Well Histoire… I need my sleep. Our adventure begins tomorrow, and I need as much of it as possible."

With the tone of schoolgirl in front of her crush—in which he was oblivious—, the tome replied with stutter, "G-G-Good night S-Shirou-san... N-N-Next time... p-please be g-gentle w-w-with me—"

Shirou's eyes snapped wide open by the sheer wrongness and thinly veiled innuendo in Histoire's parting words. His sleepiness vanished entirely as the tome's stuttering last word swirled in his mind.

'WHAT. THE. FUCK?' Shirou wondered silently, he was very much in bemusement.

He stared at starry night sky in complete surprise.

He can't help but to wonder what will happen next in his life? And disturbing shivers ran on his spine is his answer...

— **To Be Continued—**


End file.
